


Cocaine and Champagne

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: The Take 2009, freddie jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: Some characters based on 2009 ITV drama "The Take" starring Tom Hardy.Freddie Jackson is an Eighties Hard man. He does what he wants, when he wants, and he also does WHO he wants, despite his wife and kids.Cocaine, stolen cars, champagne and fast women.That's what Freddie is good at. At being bad.But out of the nick with even more ambitions for the London Crime network, he meets a woman that proves to be a distraction in his master plan.Eventually she makes him face an impossible choice, does he throw away his own dreams in order for hers to come true?In their world, opportunities don't come around often, and if you want it badly enough... you take it.(The Take)





	1. Out of the nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being a Jackson isn't as easy as ABC ...

The year was 1984, Hackney, East London. 

Her majesty Elizabeth II reigned in crown and currency but Maggie Thatcher was the queen who really had the country by its balls, and she was squeezing them blue. Her destruction of the mining profession and welfare state had taken its toll and unemployment was at an all time low. People survived on what welfare was available to them, the closing net of poverty rife while the rich got richer, and ordinary people had to get what they needed to live comfortably, by any means possible.  
Crime was as much as an issue as it had ever been, but in the borough of London council estates, gangs ruled the criminal underworld with an iron rod and a firearm or two for extra measure. Everyone was on the take, thieving was fair game, and her majesty's prison service was just a walk in the park for the London boys that only served to give them greater ambition to break the law. It did not serve it's purpose as any kind of reasonable deterrent and was merely a small pitstop in the bigger journey towards harder crime. 

Freddie Jackson Junior was a thief. He broke into people's homes and he took what he wanted from their possession. Sometimes it was Stereos, sometimes jewellery, and sometimes the rolled up cash unsuspectingly stashed in the bread tin saving for a summer holiday.  
If he was feeling particularly brutal he would swipe the latest kids bikes or games consoles and if he was lucky enough to find them, the keys to the shiny cortina sat on the gravel drive. 

His grafting landed him in HMP Wormwood Scrubs, a category (A) prison in West London. During his four years of served time he was forced to eat processed food that tasted like shite and resort to wanking himself into oblivion over the 12 girls on his page 3 calendar just to pass the time. He did however, make invaluable connections for his life on the outside as part of a notorious crew heavily laced with all types of illegal dealings that made wads of cash for the men involved. 

From the prison wing he had acted as an enforcer for Ozzy, a legendary criminal godfather who was in on a murder charge but still danced with his puppet strings, controlling order back in Clapton Park.  
The estate and most of east London aswell, was run by Ozzy, solely and absolutely, and even in the confides of HMP scrubs, no one would forget it so easily. Out of sight was Definitely NOT out of mind. If one of his crew took a piss.. ozzy knew about it before they even decided to take one.

The main man on the outside working for ozzy was someone Freddie remembered as a weasel faced ponce called Siddy Clancy. He was the type of show off old drug lord that sat on his backside all day whilst others did his bidding, doling out the order of the day and reaping its reward in the evening. He had the spot on the outside that Freddie had on the inside- Ozzys right hand man- and when he was out, he planned on taking that prestigious position for himself from right under Siddys nose. 

Freddie Jackson had always been a little bastard. He grew up with a father who had no time for the family, off chasing the latest bit of skirt and drinking himself intelligible down the local boozer, and Freddie had learned at a young age that this was the way of most men of the 1970s. His dad was an ex army officer and so were most of his old crew, tough guys with drinking problems from days gone by. For the times it was seemingly normal to bang strange women with your cock and then your wife with your fist if she dared to complain. In fact, if the kids were acting up they were fair game too, and Freddie junior spent many an evening dodging blows from his old man and comforting his beaten wreck of a mother. It proved damaging towards his idea of family life and how it should be. It made him mean.

His father had too, spent years behind bars, but he had been stupid enough to let people like Siddy Clancy use him as a scapegoat and if there was another thing little Freddie learned from his senior, is how not to follow in his footsteps where that was concerned. That wouldn't happen to him, because this Freddie had the brains to be one step ahead, or so he modestly thought. He wouldn't be a fall guy, running to and fro for the ones further up the food chain, putting his own neck on the line. 

However, despite his ideology, he wasn't ahead enough to prevent getting banged up. He had got too big for his boots but that was by the wayside, and when he got out, things would be different. His skills were only further honed by hours spent with Ozzy discussing how he ran his business well, whilst drinking coffee laced with smuggled brandy in the prison canteen. By the time of his release. He was ready to shake things up and make a name for himself once and for all. He wanted to be top dog, and no inferior puppy position would do.

*

It was a sunny Thursday when he was released, and he walked out with just the cock-sure swagger and clothes he came in with, a little tight on the arms after the countless push-ups he had done every day before breakfast.  
His aviators pulled over his eyes to stem the brightness of the real world, and a stick of gum smacking noisily between his teeth, he held out his arms towards his cousin Jimmy, who was waiting for him against his grey Cavalier, a look of admiration strewn across the younger man's features, focusing on his older cousin with an accompanying grin.

Little Jimmy had grown up in the safety net of Freddie's shadow, and whilst he had the brains to navigate the streets he had neither the temperament or the brawn to go after what Freddie had. He was happy to stay as the underdog, panting at Freddie's heels whilst lacking his unabashed desire to be up at the top. If there was one thing Jimmy had learned growing up with Freddie, is that you never try to outdo him, wether that be with girls, ideas or something as simple as a game of cards. He had found that out the hard way.  
The dynamic duo worked well because Jimmy did what Freddie said and he did it without argument.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.... well stick a dress on me, then fuck me sideways!! You've actually grown up you lanky bastard" Freddie said, breaking out of the slap shoulder embrace the men had automatically dived into. Four years had changed them both.  
He held his younger cousin at arms length, giving him the once over before skipping energetically round to the passenger side as the prison gates were closed loudly behind him with a clang. He was a free man.

"I hope you've got some good shit in this car for me, my son" he said loudly, as his cousin spoke up for the first time. 

"Course I ave' Freddie... although good blow is hard to come by at the minute.. there's a bag of fresh cut in the glove box.. and a bag of Mary Jane" he said, lowering info the drivers seat and putting on his seat belt. 

"Phwoarrr. And even the rizzlas Jimmy Boy" Freddie said, delving straight into the drugs stashed in the compartment and then rubbing his hands together in glee at the sight of the two plastic bags containing illegal substance and trouble. 

By the time they pulled out into the tunnel, Freddie had snorted enough blow to feel the euphoria settle in his veins like a warm and welcome cup of tea. He had missed getting out of his mind.

"Ya' know Jimmy?" Freddie started to say, whilst Duran Duran blared out from the sonic speakers into every corner of the car, causing the seats to vibrate with a thrum. Freddie was smoking a spliff now and making little o shaped smoke plumes drift around his head, sticking his finger through each one in turn. 

"I hope you're ready to bust some balls, because we're gonna be like royalty very soon around here"  
Jimmy glanced away from the windscreen towards Freddie briefly, an inquisitive yet innocent look on his face.

"Ozzys got no places in his crew that haven't been earned already, and we're gonna make sure two new ones become available pronto.  
That Siddy Clancy treating you ok?" He asked, still blowing shapes from the cannabis exhales.

"I suppose" said Jimmy.... "nothin' I can't handle" he shrugged. Siddy actually gave young Jimmy a pretty hard time, but he knew telling Freddie would only serve to antagonise the situation and he learned long ago not to rile Freddie Jackson up without good enough reason. Most of the time it was easier to coast quietly, and that much he was good at.

Freddie took his sunglasses off and tapped out another line of coke on the dashboard.  
"Yeah? well don't you worry! Because i'll be taking care of things from now on" he said as he snorted the powder to the back of his nose, enjoying the burn of his membranes with a resonating "ahhhhhhhhh" and a sharp sniff up. He smacked his chewing gum between his teeth and gave Jimmy a shit-eating grin.

"But first things first Jimbob, I'm starving. I need to get myself some prime pussssssy".


	2. Three's A Crowd

Freddie was a married man, had been since he was eighteen years old. He wore a ring but anyone within a five mile radius knew that meant nothing in terms of keeping his trousers on, least of all his wife.  
Jackie Jackson had been half glad her husband was banged up, as it meant she knew where he was for once. She knew he was safe and sound with limited drugs and booze available to wreck himself with and absolutely none of the loose girls he couldn't seem to leave alone. 

They had been kids themselves, fooling around when Freddie had knocked her up aged only 17. The moral high ground of the times led them to get married and then suddenly it was all ok. If they shared surnames then it didn't matter how young they were anymore.

Freddie's mother Maddie, and Jackies mother Lena had begrudgingly agreed to bring the child up between them as a family and her father Joe payed for a shotgun wedding to save face. They were teenagers suddenly living an adult life and growing up fast was the only choice given to them. They moved in together and Freddie went on the graft to provide for his new family, flitting between working legitimate construction jobs and spraying stolen cortinas with jimmy during the day. Depended on the weather.  
He was robbing homes on the evenings when he weren't out getting shitfaced at house parties and the little money Jackie did try and save for the baby, soon got snorted up his nostrils or poured down his throat. The more she let him get away with it, the worse he got and the more he took.

On welfare, the baby was due to arrive home to a dingy 13th floor high-rise flat in Clapton park estate, with second hand babysuits and a hand-me-down stroller. Jackie thought it was typical they lived on the 13th floor, because she was so bloody unlucky since getting up the duff and somehow it was all the baby's fault she was in this situation. Her Freddie had changed a lot since they got married and she had got fatter carrying his child, it was like he didn't fancy her anymore or sumthin', he was always gone, and she started to hear rumours that he was carrying on with other girls even younger than herself.  
She had naively believed it to be love's young dream in the beginning, her attractive childhood sweetheart. All the girls at school fancied Freddie Jackson and wished he was their boyfriend, plus all the lads were scared silly of his reputation for violence and wanted to either be him or at the very least be in his crew. Jackie had been dead proud that he had wanted her of all the girls on the estate he had his pick of, and to keep him interested she had first let him between her legs at just fourteen years old. Now, the ramifications of their sexual relationship had seemed like the next step anyway- their own little family, just a little too early. However once it became a reality, she was realising quickly that Freddie wanted different things than that, and also by the sounds of it different women too.  
She mostly chose to ignore the gossip, her hypothetical fingers in her hypothetical ears, but the look of pity on people's faces when she went out with her rounded tum, told a damning tale about his galavanting. She spent most of her pregnancy dealing with her mass amount of hormones very much alone, and if it wasn't the pressure on her bladder, heartburn or aching muscles keeping her awake at night, it was the empty space in her marriage bed, because Freddie rarely came home. 

*

Kimberly Shanice Jackson was born near Christmas, and that was ironic because she was instantly like a guiding Bethlehem star in Jackies previously dim existence. Suddenly, all her friends and family who hadn't bothered with her during pregnancy, crawled out of the woodwork to visit the new baby, the novelty not lost on anyone, including Freddie.  
Jackie loved the attention and promises that were lavished on her about providing them with a better life, and he was at home more in those first few weeks of Kimmies life than he had been.... well ever.  
She naively believed everything he told her whilst he was wrapped up in the idealistic bliss of his new fatherhood dreams. 

Jackie would watch in awe as he cradled his daughter, shushing her to sleep and kissing her small button nose, before grinning his proud Cheshire Cat smile over at her, as she sat tired and flabby on the sofa. Hearing Freddie sing twinkle twinkle little star, with Kimmies tiny finger wrapped tightly around his own thumb, made the lack of love he had given her for nine months slightly more bearable.  
He hadn't been near her since the birth and that was starting to make her mind wonder why, because in the old days Freddie seemed to need sex as much as he did hot meals, and if he wasn't feasting on her any more, it seemed likely he was seeing someone else. Or worse- plural.  
Although he was physically present and good with the baby, He seemed emotionally closed off to his wife. He didn't seem to care about her painful breasts or the stitches she had to endure during childbirth, but still, at least he wanted to be at home like a proper family at last, she had thought. She could live with that, because at least he was here and half hers.

However the novelty was in fact, just that, a passing interest, and when the night feeds became too frequent and the sound of crying started to give him a headache, Freddie traded in shitty nappies and baby sick for his old life of sex, drugs and parties.  
Jackie would often sit in alone, watching game shows and swigging wine, whilst the baby slept or cried and before long she got used to drinking so much of the stuff that she barely heard the baby cry at all, it must've just slept. In the end she got through two bottles every night of the week, whilst dabbling with a bit of vodka through the day if Freddie had left any laying around.  
She consequently put on more weight from glugging the stuff and eating junk food in the evenings, and lost all interest in styling her hair or wearing anything other than pyjamas. When her old friends or her younger sister came to visit, she often sent them away saying she was unwell that day, unless of course they had wine to share.

When baby kimmie was about six months old, her mother and her younger sister Maggie had almost had enough of her spiral into what was obviously depression, coupled with alcohol dependency. Something had to be said.

"Look at the bloody state" her mother chastised, moving dirty dishes into piles on the grubby kitchen worktop, as Maggie loaded empty food packets into a bin liner. 

"It's a wonder she don't got mice, living in this shithole! What in the hell does she do all day because she don't go out with the baby and she sure as hell ain't liftin a finger in 'ere is she?!" Jackie was in the bedroom settling kimmie but her mothers voice was loud enough to purposefully reach her ears. 

Lena clinked another wine bottle into line with the others 1.... 2... 3.... 4 ... " It's only Wednesday, and look four bottles that we know of since we last cleared up, I'm telling you, she's got a problem you know, she's drinking far too....." 

Lena stopped abruptly when Jackie entered the room in an old Jimi Hendrix t-shirt and no pants, it was stained and threadbare but she didn't care. She didn't care about any of it. She folded her arms and looked expectantly at Lena.

"Go on then mum, don't stop on my account eh? What were you saying about me?" 

Lena wasn't fazed, her observations were true and she was fed up of brushing the drinking problem under the carpet and pretending there wasn't an issue.

"How you supposed to care for that little one in there when you're always obliterated? Yer eyeballs always swimming with wine? Eh? I've a good mind to call the social and tell em what kind of shithole that child has to live in day in day out!" She half shouted, pointing to the bedroom where Kimberly was napping.

"Mum!" Said Maggie, finally butting in.  
"Leave it yeah? She gets the point."

"No I will not." Lena said, glad to be letting it all out at last. Watching her daughter spiral had been a horrendous year for the whole family.  
"And where the hell is your so called husband? How longs he been gone this time Jackie? One week, two week? When was the last time he brought you money to fill the fridge up for a decent meal? or acknowledge the offspring he didn't mind making only a year ago?" 

"Shut the fuck up mum!! I ain't in the mood" Jackie said groaning, her hand going to her head to stem the achey hangover blur. Today was not a good time. She had received a phone call late last night from Jimmy.

"Well where is he? Do you even know?" She said, her anger now diverted to the useless piece of scum who had tied her eldest daughter down and now abandoned her to this shitty life, fending alone for their daughter.

"Freddie's in the nick" Jackie shouted eventually, letting go of the secret.  
"Ok?? He's banged up!! So he can't be 'ere!"

Her mother rolled her eyes and swiftly shut up.

*

Freddie getting locked up soon became normal circumstance, the police saw him more than his wife which wasn't hard to begin with, and when he did bother to come home he would drink any wine she had stashed from him and pass out on the sofa. She would find him snoring sometimes in the morning, fully clothed, smelling of other women's perfume and stale beer.  
Jackie craved the carefree life she once had, the one Freddie wanted to be a part of and she wished desperately that she could turn his head enough to make him want her again. He didn't even seem interested in his baby girl anymore now she was crawling and into everything. When she took her first steps at a family gathering, he was nowhere to be seen.

One day, after Kimmies first birthday, she got Maggie, who was training to be a hairdresser to colour and cut her hair. She put on some of her sisters make up and they both went down the pub to have a few wines whilst Lena babysat. It was the first time she had made any effort to look nice or go anywhere that wasn't the chippy or off-liscence in months, and she felt good.

Freddie was in there as usual and rolled his eyes to the back of his head as his wife walked in, squeezed into a berry colour dress that just about covered her fat arse.  
"For fucksake" he muttered under his breath as she pranced straight over to him with a grin.

"You lost?" Freddie shouted and the small crowd he was sat with burst into laughter.  
Jackie ignored him and sat down, forcefully nudging a young brunette out of the way of her husband on the backrest.  
She drank more than usual that night, mostly because Freddie payed no attention to her new hair, and seemed more interested in the hoards of girls that seemed to flock around him with familiar behaviour like they knew him well already. The constant touching of his arm and laughing at his chauvinistic jokes made her want to knock them all out one by sorry one. Slags. He didn't even try to hide his reciprocating flirty behaviour and it stung like hell. She very quickly began to feel frumpy, fat and insecure. He always did have a way of bringing her down a peg or two.

In contrast, Maggie and Jimmy were getting on like a house on fire and much to Freddie's amusement, shared a kiss in the car park at the end of the night. Jackies little sister was perfect for his shy cousin, in fact he would have her himself if he could, tight little arse and long legs, not like Jackie, peroxide blonde with thunder thighs. He decided to go home that night with the group, mostly so that jimmy could use their spare room and shag jackies little sister, because the lad was was so uptight he thought he was overdue a good lay.  
The baby was sleeping out, which he realised gave him the opportunity to get a shag of his own. He shook his head that he would rather be in the spare room with little Maggie, or behind the pub again with that sexy brunette from the other night. Either one or any one appealed to him more than the thought of banging his own wife.  
She had stretch marks now, and a jiggly lower gut. Half the time she stunk of sour wine and unwashed hair and he only ever let her touch him if he was absolutely hammered.  
Well tonight she was in luck because that's exactly what he was, so as they fell into bed he kindly let her suck him off under the covers, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He thought about Maggie and her ebony curls going down on him instead, as she worked him over and over and brought him to the brink of climax with every rub of her lips up and down his girth.  
He fell asleep after spilling a lazy orgasm down her throat and ended up being woken by her groping at him for missionary sex in the middle of the night. It was the first time he had been inside her in about five months and he was surprised she could even manage to make him stiff anymore. His very male anatomy did its natural job however, with a little help from fantasy fucking her sister etched clearly in his mind, and that is how little Roxanna was conceived. 

By the time his second daughter was born. Freddie was found guilty of burgling offences and sentenced to four years behind bars.


	3. Sky Blue

Freddie didn't tell Jackie or his mam the exact date of his release, however Jimmy accidentally did, much to his annoyance.  
He had wanted a night or two to completely readjust to the outside and the finer things that would entail before the women in his life could reintroduce the dismal. He had basically wanted to prolong the sorry inevitable of responsibility.

He was looking forward to seeing his little girls however, now four and six years old and taking them to the park or something to feed the ducks and play on the swings. He wanted to do something that showed family normality, because normal to them now was no dad at all.

Jackie had brought them in to see him a fair few times over the last four years, but little Roxanna had been scared to tears the last time, when a fight broke out between two of the inmates during visitation and the place was locked down. After that he told Jackie not to bring them in again. He never went to see his own father in the nick, and that didn't do him no harm. Now he was out he could go back to being a proper dad, making a silent vow to dress them better than Jackie did when she dragged famished-looking, scruffy council kids  into the scrubs. Trousers half mast, and felt tip on their bitten sleeves, he had frowned at the state of them and bollocksed Jackie for likely spending the money he sent her to clothe them, on vodka and fags. She was a useless mother just like she was a useless wife, but Freddie knew he hadn't been there enough to do anything about it before, and things were going to be different now. Freddie was going to be somebody, and his family had to look the part.

He stared out of the car window, taking in the familiar old streets of the east end, his mind drifting away from his past and onto the here and now, starting with his plans for the evening.

"Take me to Jerry's house, our kid" Freddie instructed Jimmy, who began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. There was abit of a surprise gathering back at Freddies flat, organised by Jackie and he was under orders to bring him straight home afterwards where the family waited with a banner, home made punch and a budget buffet.

"Shouldn't we go to yours first Freddie? See Jackie and the girls?" He asked, trying to hide the reason for his suggestion which he felt burning at the tips of his ears, threatening to give him away. He wasn't good at lying to Freddie, he expected it was like lying under oath, or to a man of God.

Freddie didn't answer for a moment.

"That's the worst idea I've heard come out of your gob in years. Why would I wanna go and do that? Eh?"  
He laughed then, making Jimmy release his held breath. He knew he had narrowly escaped a slap for the suggestion.

"I've got summat  to discuss with Jerry and I'd rather do that over a few smokes than go home to the rabble just yet... if you don't mind" he said with an irritated tone. No one got to decide what he should be doing but him.

"Yeah Alright, s'pose an hour over his won't do any harm will it? Jimmy gave in, realising his cousin wouldn't give in to any protests anyway.

"Nah but I might" he winked. "Depends how much I smoke, this Rasta baiii deals the best skunk outside of Jamaica remember?" He said in a mock accent. "Gonna be knee deep in blues and booze"

*

Jerry Lee was of half Afro-Caribbean descent, mixed with a dash of Hammersmith's finest. His mam had been the only one in her family to ever have relations with a black man, and she had to leave the area with Jerry when she was pregnant to avoid shaming her racist parents. She settled into a flat with his still married father, who already had two kids of his own, bringing the boy up in good old Hackney, where he mixed with the likes of Freddie and Jimmy Jackson from a young age. Jerry was another one who knew what was good for him where a Jackson was concerned, and he had supplies waiting on order for Freddie, ready to sample when he finally arrived.

Half an hour later, Freddie sat at the kitchen counter on a breakfast stool in Jerry's flat. He was already stoned, his eyes watery with a red rim, and on account of the Jamaican rum he was pretty wasted too. He laughed for far too long at a joke told by one of Jerry's friends and ended up being walked on stumbling legs to the sofa in the front room.

"That's good ...." he swallowed a belch silently. "That's good ...shit is that ....L..erry J..ee " he stuttered, setting off into giggles again as he struggled to string a sentence together. The break from taking too many drugs whilst inside had made him super sensitive to the effects of them. He needed to sleep this off.

There was gangsta rap by Kurtis Blow blaring from a boom box in the smoke filled room and Freddie felt the bass resonate in unison with the pulse wildly beating through his skull. He remembered swatting Jimmy away more than once when he tried to get him up to go home, but even if he had wanted to get up, his dead weight limbs would've prevented it. He ended up falling into a drug-induced sleep and when he woke up a few hours later, Jimmy was long gone.

Jerry Lee introduced his new girlfriend to Freddie when he was alert again, and he listened to the story of how he had met 'Nikki' whilst downing a pint of water and refilling the glass at the kitchen sink. He nodded his head in acknowledgment at her and the tale he wasn't interested in, whilst glancing down her body and drinking in her curves much to Jerry's obvious annoyance.  
Freddie's grey leather jacket was making his white vest underneath stick to his back from the sweat, so he opened the tiny window above the cooker to let in some air before taking it off and placing it on the back of a chair. He noticed it was dark outside now and reckoned a good few hours had passed and it was gone ten 'o clock at least.

"Time is it?" Freddie asked nobody in particular and Nikki said it was 10:45pm.

He groaned, Jackie would be stewing in the morning but there was no way he was going home now, Jerry Lee had quite a few friends piling in for some kind of party and Freddie had already spotted a skinny blonde he liked the look of in the hallway with a wine glass in hand. Before he knew it he was strolling over on the prowl, a fag resting on his plump lower lip, because she looked ripe for the picking this one and his balls were mighty heavy.

*

Freddie couldn't believe his luck that his first sexual experience with another human being in four whole years, was being duplicated.  
He had approached the small blonde he learned was called Nancy, and given her all his old waffle about how she was the prettiest damn thing he ever saw. It had taken all but ten minutes before he had her pinned to the wall with his hands on either side of her head, his tongue snaking around hers, tasting her cheap wine.  
He hadn't lost his touch, but even he had been impressed when her mate, who looked Korean, had broken them off and suggestively asked if he was THE Freddie Jackson and if he would tell her what being in prison was really like.  
He had dragged himself away from the juicy lips of the first girl, only to be kissing the next, his hand still around the waist of the other one. It turns out, good blow and a few stories from a bad boy can make girls pretty horny, and Freddie ended up being led into Jerry's bedroom, hand in hand with the both of them.

The Korean girl was kinky, and after so much abstinence he had blown a load down her throat after about five minutes. He was watching her on her knees, one hand against the wall, eyes rolling back whilst the blonde, who seemed more shy in comparison, watched them both from the bed.

"You gonna touch yourself then Natalie? Get nice and horny for me, yeaaaah?" Freddie said to the girl on the bed, as he smeared his semen over the exposed chest of the brunette below him, his hand rubbing his cock to encourage the rest of his load out to empty himself across her.

"It's Nancy" she said, and he laughed because that's what he thought he said anyhow.  
He walked over to Natalie and told her to lose her jeans, helping her discard them onto the floor as he pulled off her top and exposed her cleavage to his wandering eyes. She hadn't been wearing a bra and he stiffened slightly at the sight of her big tits, nice and fat with tiny rose-coloured nipples, oh boy was he in heaven right now. Welcome back Freddie.

He lowered himself down between her legs, pushing his full weight and his now semi flaccid penis against her sex, bearing down to grind and stimulate her whilst his greedy hands pawed up the silky skin of her thighs.  
He broke off from kissing her mouth to take a deep breath because the skunk from earlier had made his head foggy and his chest a little tight. The Korean, who's name he hadn't even bothered to get, started caressing the cheeks of his arse as they moved between her friends thighs.

"What's wrong Freddie, are we too much for you?" She asked him when he paused, a naughty glint in her eyes as she sat naked now, pert high-up breasts on display.

He laughed at the audacity.

"No babe, I'm just trying to decide who gets to lick this pussy out, and what I'd enjoy more." He looked down between Nat... Nancy's legs at her mound and then flitted his eyes back up to her friend. "Maybe you should do it and let me watch for a while" he said, winking.

The blonde beneath him suddenly looked horrified which made Freddie laugh louder. The girls hadn't wanted to do anything but kiss each other and sleep with Freddie, and they were sobering up fast at his suggestion of pleasuring each other. They were close friends but not THAT close.  
Freddie saw the change in them and recovered his game quickly before they both backed out and he had to make one of them stay against her will.

"I'm just kidding" he laughed, "This little kitty's all mine" he said serious now, as he slowly began dragging her lace panties down and off, handing them to her friend and then settling his face between her legs, burying his tongue deep into her fleshy folds.  
She tasted like candy, like a sweet candy sugar dummy from the fairground and he couldn't get enough. She writhed and moaned out on the bed as he devoured her slickness, scraping at his back as he sporadically used a couple of thick fingers to rub inside against the spongey spot. Oh he had missed messing around with slags just as much as he had missed the cocaine. Pussy was his favourite drug, his favourite meal and his favourite sin, it always had been. Unless of course it happened to be his wife's. That thought made his poor balls shudder and recoil so he banished it quickly before it put him off his stride.

*

Freddie had fucked the both of them senseless, one after the other and lay with them afterwards on either side of his body, their heads resting against his heavily tattooed chest.  
His throat felt as dry as Ghandi's flip flop and he wanted to get back to the party now that he had successfully got his end away and emptied his sack. He wanted to discuss distribution of that diamond class marijuana that Jerry Lee grew in his spare room under some very clever infra-red lights. He could make a lot of money out of this, and he needed contacts in the drug game and suppliers of his own once he joined Siddy's crew. It was good shit and there would be a definite demand, in fact he was surprised one of Siddy's lot hadn't already discovered and exploited the opportunity but then Jerry Lee had always been one to keep a good thing to himself. That new little bird he had for instance, Freddie might have to put one in her sooner rather than later.  
He manoeuvred the drunk girls away from his body and picked up his scattered clothes from the bedroom carpet, leaving the room without closing the door or even bothering to look back at the naked girls on the bed. Two more notches.

In the kitchen he bypassed more people than he had left there previously. It looked like this was now a full blown house party and he suddenly felt too old to be bothering with the teeny bopper crowd that drunkenly surrounded him, making out with each other and smoking shisha pipe bongs. He scanned the room for Jerry but couldn't see him, and so he grabbed his jacket off the chair, lit a fag from the pack in his pocket and went to look in the front room instead.

Freddie had put his shades back on as his eyes were still blurry and he couldn't focus 100% anyway. He saw Jerry looking cosy on the sofa with his girlfriend. The guy's tongue was down her throat and his palm rested against her ample chest and so Freddie thought he would let the lad be for ten minutes so he could enjoy himself without drug talk. Feeling a need for some good blow, he started scanning the groups of people in the room instead. There was a decent amount of birds that were dotted around laughing and joking, smoking and flirting with the lads around them, and Freddie ventured over to one group to tell them to cut him a line.

"Yeah nice and thick mate, fuckinell, waste not want not!" He said eagerly as the lad lined up the powder on the coffee table with a credit card, handing Freddie who sat next to him on the two seater, a rolled fiver to snort it with. There was a bit of acid house blaring from the speakers and everyone was tripping out, the smoke in the room giving it a mini nightclub feel, it was just missing the strobes. Suddenly the music died down and everyone protested and looked irritatingly over in the direction of the stereo system in the corner to see what the disruption was, it made people instantly alert in case it was old bill shutting them down and they had to dump the narcotics before fleeing. Although the neighbourhood Jerry resided in, police weren't keen to pay a visit unless it was unavoidable, due to it being a primarily black, gang led part of London, with yobs known for officer targeting.

"Shit! .. oh fuck ... sorry everyone!" A high pitched voice said, straining to be loud. The tone was girly and definitely not cockney, but Freddie couldn't see her until somebody moved.

When he did he felt the breath leave his lungs.

"I thought that was the plug for the TV" she said as she plugged the stereo back in and pressed play on the mix tape. The room was once again drowned by bass and Freddie still sat with his mouth agape looking in her direction.  
The girl in question looked like a fucking supermodel. Oh Freddie Jackson had seen and conquered his fair share of women, but never in his life had he seen one that even remotely looked like this one.

He took his aviators off to get a better look and placed the arm of them into his jacket pocket, never taking his eyes off of her as she fumbled with the other plug socket and plugged in some kind of Audio cassette player, sitting on the stool at the side of it.

She had dark chocolate hair that was long, thick and terribly unruly. Her eyebrows were shaped precisely and the exact same colour as her locks, which she was currently tying in a pony tail.  
She must have noticed a gaze on her as she suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him across the room, smoking his fag with a furrowed brow like he couldn't figure out where he knew her from.  
She looked back down pretty quickly but his stare didn't waver and she looked up again to see his eyes still in the same place as before, but his look now hungry. She seemed shy and that was never a bad thing. Freddie loved to corrupt.

However he was now feeling some kind of way. She really had knocked the wind from his very body and he didn't know what to make of his own natural, but in the same way unnatural reaction to her.

It was her eyes. They were like sky. Like that sky you could see on a summer day when you laid on your back in the grass and stared up at the vast expanse of blue just existing above you.  
Pale blue eyes? He ain't ever seen anyone with pale blue eyes in his life, and they gave her such a distinguishing look that he could imagine her on the front page of a Fashion magazine. Like vogue or some other high-end franchise and not at all like the daily star tabloid shit he was used to ogling girls in. No, this one looked classy, although her language five minutes previously had proved otherwise. She had definitely sounded northern, and she had to have been from elsewhere because if this little princess had been from Hackney, then Freddie Jackson would've chewed her up and spat her out years ago.

He lent over to the lad sat beside him, swigging a can of grolsch lager and nodded at the beauty in the corner.

"Who's that then?" He asked.

The lad looked over at her and his face split into a grin. "Belter ain't she?" he said, winking at Freddie.

"I didn't fucking ask you WHAT she was mate, I asked you WHO she was, so hurry up and tell me yeah?" He said as he watched her take a sip of something fizzy from a near empty glass. She kept glancing back at him every now and again and it was making him giddy. He literally could not drag his eyes away.

"Gina. I think... yeah..Gina Evans. She's Nikki's mate,  just moved down from Manchester."

Freddie raised his eyebrows and chewed on his nails... "she got a fella sniffing round?" He asked. It wasn't as if he cared if she did, would never stop him, but he just wanted to know the level of graft he would have to put in to win her over. It was always harder at first when they had a boyfriend, but all the more sweeter when they eventually gave in regardless.

"Haven't seen anyone bother her no, but a piece of tail like that mate, it ain't staying single for long." He stated obviously.

"No shitttt" Freddie mused, still in his trance. Not if he had anything to do with it anyway.

He shook his head to snap himself out of it and took a deep inhale, popping a stick of wrigleys gum into his mouth to freshen his breath. His confidence and curiosity had got the better of him, and he stood up animatedly to go and introduce himself.

Freddie Jackson was a man who knew what he wanted.  
And this baby blue eyes was about to find that out.


	4. Cigarette debt

There was an ashtray right next to her arm on the side unit she sat against and he stubbed out the half smoked butt end into the glass, trying to get her attention. 

"Allo darling" he said loudly, the gum in his mouth still smacking noisily between his teeth.

"Freddie Jackson" he said, holding out a large hand, the gold bracelet already weighing down his wrist and matching the rings that decorated his hands. Gold jewellery was Freddies little thing, like women were too, and most of the time he had both wrapped around his neck.  
She tilted her head at him with a wary expression on her face, and then turned to look at the strange and forceful hand shoved into hers. She removed the ear plugs she adorned that so far prevented her from hearing him.

"Sorry what?" She said, in that Mancunian slur that made his cock throb out of the blue. Shit! she sounded good and sexy when she spoke, Freddie thought.

She removed her hand from his tight grip automatically because his approach was making her nervous. She felt silly at the realisation, there was no reason to be nervous at all, and she hadn't meant to sound rude. 

"I said names Freddie Jackson love, can I get you another drink, yours is dead" He asked her politely, tapping her glass that held the smallest amount of potent vodka with very little lemonade, an indication she was due a re-fill. His mind whizzed at the thought of filling her up in some other way, having hot and seedy sex in the back of a car or even here in Jerry's bed where he just fucked those couple of tarts. Yeah, that was a decent thought. 

"No thank you" she replied, sweet with a touch of 'please fuck off' laced in with it. 

His nostrils flared at her response, his ego not used to instant rejection. Up close her eyes were even paler than he had first thought, and she looked at him with them like he had sworn at her for asking to get her a drink. Normally he would've given her a piece of his mind about stuck up birds and what he usually did to them to knock them down a peg, but her eyes had him in a weird daze that left him unable to say anything at all. She reminded him of one of those wolf dogs... the snow dog things that pulled eskimos along....what were they called again? a husky! Yeah ....That's the one .. she was a husky bitch alright, needed a bit of training.

"Only trying to make you feel welcome babe... " he said trying to sound remotely offended.  
"I've heard you're new around these parts, and I know everything there is to know about everyone around here. I kindly Thought you could use a friendly face, since you're sat here on your jack jones."

She had to admit she didn't know anyone at the party except Nikki and Jerry Lee, and had been sat around alone for the past hour since she arrived. She didn't even like the music, hence the personal Walkman in her hands delivering blondie to the backing track of the too-loud acid house. 

She chewed her lip, and Freddie took a sharp sniff upwards. Maybe it was the coke that was making him dizzy and horny as hell over this bit of tail. Or maybe not. Whatever it was he wanted to bottle it and drink it everyday just to feel this feeling. 

"Tell you what" he said when she still sat shyly quiet.  
"I happen to know the best place for coffee in the whole of London, if you wanna get one tomorrow. I can give you the breakdown on this whole sorry shit hole that you've found yourself living in. Like a tour guide or summit?" He winked at her. He sat down next to her own stool and pulled his cigarette packet out of his jacket, quickly realising he was all out. 

She hadn't replied to him yet but she was scanning his face carefully he could tell, deciding wether to trust him, and her eyes were burning a hole in the side of his cheek. He turned back to her and their eyes met once more, Freddie felt fucking insane about her, like there were mini electric currents stabbing at his skin, firing his fucking synapses but she wasn't giving him much in reciprocation. 

"Don't suppose you can help a man out?" He laughed, holding up his empty packet of fags. "Looks like I've chain smoked my way through these tonight, had a lot of stress lately" he said, trying to make conversation, he wasn't gonna take no for an answer tonight. 

"Sure" she finally said, standing off the stool and reaching into the back pocket of her skin tight black jeans. He was about the fourth playboy tonight that had asked her if she wanted a tour guide, someone to show her round the bright city lights of Hackney, and she had declined them all straight off the bat. She wasn't interested in sleaze bags.  
This one looked a little more important than the others, he had an air about him. Like a cockiness that was well earned and not invented by his own ego. People sat up straight around him and everyone had let on to him with a head nod as he passed them, like he was some sort of local celebrity, he could've been for all she knew.  
She had watched him a little when he came in the room earlier, she had watched him snorting the cocaine and then chat to the lad providing him with it. When she saw him notice her it was pretty much the same reaction most blokes had towards her appearance- lust, written clearly all over his face and she had seen it a thousand times. In fact, if she had a quid for every time some slime ball got giddy over her face she would already be on her way to achieving the dream that had brought her here. Men... so transparent. 

She gave him a cigarette and took out one for herself. She really wanted to stop again like she had a few months back, but she needed to stay slim and nicotine had less calories than the chocolate she had picked up back then instead. He lit them both up, watching her as he sparked the end and it lit up her face for a moment, and then he sat back, lighting his own and took a deep drag inwards before speaking to her again. 

"So how's about that coffee then? Tomorra any good?" He was persistent and she couldn't understand what made him appeal to her but the desire was undeniably present. She looked at his lips as she smoked her cigarette. They were abnormally large for a man, full on both the top and bottom, plump and more red than pink, kind of bee-stung. He was very masculine everywhere else but his lips ought to be on a girl, she thought, concluding that they usually were, he definitely looked like a ladies man.

"I mean... I don't really go for coffee with strangers." She replied, making him chuckle.

"Then what's your name?" He asked her, despite knowing it already. 

"Erm... Gina" she replied, taking the last swig of her drink and wincing at the strength of the vodka concentrated in the last mouthful. 

"Gina what?" He pried, flicking the built up ash into the glass tray between them, his hard gaze boring into her, he wouldn't look away and it was weirdly unnerving, it made her nervous again, she was usually so put together.

"Evans." ....she said as He nodded.

"See now we ain't strangers ah we babe? We're on first name terms and I owe you a cigarette." He grinned. "So coffee is the least I can do ain't it?"

She smiled shyly, the desire to say yes was strong for some reason she couldn't fathom, and it was just coffee. At least he wasn't asking her to go home with him right now like most blokes in here would. He obviously had an innuendo but she could handle herself. 

"Ok. I could use somebody showing me around or at least telling me where things are. I came here last week but Nikki's been tied up with Jerry for the past five days. Took me two to find the off-liscense for some fucking milk" 

Freddie raised his eyebrows at her language. She looked so innocent, yet hearing a pretty little thing like her swear, yeah that did things to him that did, things that he could bet would make her blush, and fuck if he didn't want to make her blush. He pictured her laid out under him, pink faced from a hard fucking.  
He wasn't sure if it was his dry spell inside but he felt excited about this one, more so than any other he had messed around with, in fact he might even keep her for more than one night. 

Freddie had the sexual appetite of a horny 16 year old boy. Had done since he was about twelve, there was rarely a moment went by where he weren't thinking about skirt, and having sex with skirt. And how he could get some sex with a skirt that wasn't the missus. 

"Good then, sounds like you need a bit of direction. So where you staying?" 

"Claremount way.. flat 4" she wasn't sure why she told him the exact address, and reminded herself that it was silly because he was still a stranger and he could be dangerous for all she knew. 

"I'll come get you tomorra then, coffee and a bit of breakfast do you good? You're not one of them vegetarians are you?" He frowned, thinking of his first English fry-up looming and sharing it with his own prime piece of English meat. 

"Nah, foods food. I'll eat anything." She replied.  
Freddie nodded, raising his eyebrows and standing up, stubbing out the cigarette.  
He leant down so that his head was right next to her ear and he could smell her coconut shampoo wafting through to every sense he possessed.  
"Good, Because they do a nice fucking sausage." He whispered against the sound of the music. 

"Tomorra" he said, pointing a ring clad index finger in her face and then left her staring after him with that pink blush he had been so determined to achieve. 

He signalled over to Jerry that he would phone him and then passed and ignored the two girls he had fucked earlier, on his way out of the door.


	5. Home is where the heart is

Freddie clicked the door closed behind him as quietly as he could. She hadn't changed the locks in four years and by the look of the filth on the hallway carpet, that wasn't the only thing that had stayed the same. 

He went straight to the bathroom and took a leak, but he had consumed so much rum and vodka earlier in the evening, it opened the floodgates making his stream continuous and pretty loud too. He heard a noise like someone getting out of bed and he groaned. He really couldn't face her yet, but what choice did he have, she lived in his fucking house unfortunately for him and the kids. At the very least he was going to be waking up to those babies tomorrow, which softened the blow of having to face the missus he never wanted in the first place. 

She opened the door which he had left ajar, and stuck her head around it.

"For fucksake Freddie" she said, breathing a loud sigh of relief ... "thought we were getting burgled again.... what you playing at turning up in the middle of the fucking night and scaring me half to death?" She screeched and he winced at her annoying nails-on-a-chalk board voice, that hadn't changed either.

"Only half? ... better luck next time then eh?!" He smirked as he shook himself off, letting the dribbles of piss spatter the already filthy toilet seat beneath him. 

"I'm so glad you're back Babe" she said quietly now and with a genuine smile. Stripping his pants off and leaving them on the torn Lino, he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the door, nudging her out of the way as he left the room, pulling off his white tee as he went.

"M'off t bed." He mumbled. 

She stared after him. He hadn't given her any explanation whatsoever about why he hadn't come home straight from prison, no excuses why he had gone to a party and refused to come home with Jimmy to see his own family. Good old Jimmy had returned to Maggies side and then helped clear away the wasted food when they had all realised he wasn't coming home. Jimmy was a good man, unlike her Freddie. It seemed like prison had changed nothing and her stomach sank at the realisation, it made her want a drink. Well, another drink.

"Hurry up then you dozy mare!" He shouted back to her. "You comin or what?"  
She smoothed down her knotted hair in the mirror and made sure she had nothing stuck in her teeth, then she followed him to bed. At least he was only sleeping with her tonight.

*

When they were in bed, Jackie moved her body against Freddie's overly warm one. It was the first time she had felt his body heat next to her in four whole years and she could cry at how good it felt. To her surprise, he let her cuddle into his chest and wrap one of her legs around his, their calves touching, which made her glad she had shaved hers now. For Freddie coming home she had made the effort to have a long bubble bath, so she knew she smelt good and felt smooth, and she wanted him to know it too. Her husband was home, and she wanted to make love to him and feel him kiss her everywhere. She hoped it would make him remember what they used to be like together before the kids, when she would straddle him in the backseat of Jerry's dads car, that Freddie had "borrowed" despite not yet being old enough to drive.  
They had such a good sex life back then, experimenting and not giving a toss about who heard them, saw them or joined in with them. She remembered he used to love it when she played with the dusting of hair over his nipples, and she reached out to do it now, tickling her fingernails through the fuzz of the brown strands, using her finger tip to graze over the nub, before leaning down to kiss him there. 

Freddie had been motionless with his eyes closed beneath her, but flicking her tongue on his nipple got his attention and he moved her hand from his chest, down his body to his hardening staff. The nipple thing always did the trick, Jackie thought, and smiled into the darkness, she just wanted to please her husband because she had missed him so much.

"Suck me babe" he said, breathless, as she followed the command straight away, eager to get her mouth on him after all this time and he watched her head disappear under the covers.

Yeah, He could really use another blow job tonight, the Korean girl couldn't take him all the way to the back of her throat and he knew Jackie's gaping hole in her face had that ability, he'd made use of it many times but not for a long one. 

"Hhhhhhhhh...uh." 

She was working him good already, and he relaxed into the lumpy mattress letting his thoughts wander. Before he knew it, a long haired little temptress swam to the forefront of his mind, all pale blue eyes and tight jeans. He remembered that when she smoked she looked like sex, taking it back, and breathing it out in a way that made him want to inhale it himself from her very lips.  
She didn't even have to try and she looked like THAT... hardly a scrap of make-up, unruly hair, t-shirt and jeans, minimal effort and star quality result. She put all the girls on the estate to shame even in their best hairspray perms and massive shoulder pads. He could never fucking understand the appeal of those. 

Just Imagine if he bagged that, had her on his arm as he rose up in Ozzys crew, gained his credibility, earned his respectability, and went home to a pristine house to show his new missus his sexual ability.  
She would look as clean as a whistle pregnant and barefoot in his shiny state-of-the-art kitchen. Not the one in this dive, where you couldn't see what colour the worktops were because of the old cereal boxes and empty wine bottles.  
Maybe she would give him a boy. He wanted a boy, a little prodigy to carry his name, but strike him down now if he wanted any more offspring to the Piss-head woman with her mouth full of him at the moment, he was surprised she could even drag it from a wine bottle long enough to suck him off. She couldn't even care proper for the kids he had given her before.  
He sighed out loud as he imagined another life, one with that Gina girl adorned in a lavender silk robe, just fresh from a bubble bath, smelling like she did tonight, of that coconut shit that she must use in her hair.......Maybe she rubbed stuff on her body after a bath and she needed someone to reach her back........

Jackie kept sucking him. He was breathing heavy, small moans escaping to mingle with the sound of saliva squelching over his penis under the covers.

.....Maybe she needed him to rub all the body stuff in for her, and he would take her out of her robe and let his eyes dance over her little curves, tanned and smooth underneath it, give her a good rub down.........and then rub her between her legs......feel her cumming on his hand.......

All too soon Freddie held Jackies head down and rammed himself to the very back of her throat as the semen gushed forth and his balls ached to release even more of it.  
"Fuck... yeaaaah" he groaned out, continuing to jet as Jackie gagged on him, trying to release his knuckled grasp from her hair to at least be able to breathe.

"Shit Freddie ... I take it you needed that?" She said as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and sat up. "always were a bit too passionate for me weren't yah? You gonna return the favour like the old days?" She said, trying to sound seductive as she unclipped her faded grey-white bra. Jackie was still living in the past, he thought. Freddie felt like he was on his way up in the world now and all she would do is drag him back down to the gutter with her.

"I think I'm all passioned out Jacks actually... bit overwhelming ainnit? Four years in the nick and then back to me own bed."  
He turned around and pulled the covers over himself, reaching for his boxers and setting them straight again, settling his head for sleep.  
Jackies heart sunk, how did she just end up being used by her own husband?

"Maybe in the morning before I go get breakfast" he said almost inaudibly, already drifting into a restful sleep and yawning. Today had been eventful and he hadn't even seen that fucking Siddy Clancy yet to get the ball rolling with business. Welcome back Freddie, welcome back. 

Jackie lay fuming for a few minutes at the side of him, gritting her teeth with her frustration, before talking herself out of it and falling asleep with her deluded dreams of how much Freddie meant to her and how they could be a proper family now he was back. No matter how he treated her, He could just do no wrong.

*

Bright and early Freddie had two little girls jumping on top of him in bed. If he was worried they wouldn't take to him after his absence he should never have bothered, because with a mother like Jackie, they pined for a proper parent. She had built Freddie up in their minds to be a king, a dad in a million, and the young girls couldn't wait for him to be in their lives. Their mother loved them, she told them so, but they were desperately neglected and longed for a better lifestyle with some care and attention. Now that daddy was home though, surely things were about to get better? 

"What have we got here?" Freddie shouted ... "Jackie ... Jackie call for help will ya? there's two little bruisers on me.... I'm being attacked" he said in jest. The girls squealed as he grabbed the both of them and tickled their ribs, growling like a bear and then pointing his finger at them.

"Now then, so which one of you is kimmie and which one of you is Roxie eh? He joked, winking at Jackie as he said it. 

"Because you both look like grown up princesses now and daddy doesn't know which one is which" 

"I'm Kim and I'm the oldest!" Said Kimberley proudly.

"Ahh and that makes you the boss don't it, you been taking care of your little sister 'ave ya? Making sure nobody gets on the wrong side of a Jackson.. or they'll have daddy to answer to won't they?!"

The little girls nodded and grinned eagerly at the man they adored already.

"Who wants some sweeties then?" He said to the sound of more squeals.

As Freddie left the room, scooping Roxie into his arms and slipping his hand into Kim's smaller one, Jackie sat up in bed gobsmacked. Well Maybe he had changed then. 

Freddie had taken the kids down the 24 hour offy and bought them both a tube of smarties, some strawberry laces and a can of Dandelion and burdock each. The girls weren't used to the luxury of random trips to the shop.. and only usually went when Jackies giro had been paid in and she was feeling particularly flush, which was not very often.  
He chatted with them all the way back to the flat and even felt semi guilty when he told them he had to leave to take care of some business today.  
He promised them both a trip to the park before the week was out and that seemed to do the trick nicely. 

After returning the girls and changing into some clothes that Jimmy had got ready for him after release, he gelled his hair and then checked the clock on the wall. Broken. He tutted as he went into the bedroom and checked the clock radio instead. Nearly time to collect Gina. 

He chucked a pillow at Jackie's motionless head as she slept under the covers.  
"Them kids need a proper wash and a decent set of clothes today" he said to her, throwing a hundred quid in twenty notes onto the bed.  
"I want the fucking receipts" he said as he left her sat up in bed and counting it greedily. 

"Where you going Freds?" She asked him.

"Never you mind" he said, as he put on his aviators after winking at his girls on the way out.


	6. The Coffee Bean

Freddie dusted down his navy suit jacket and adjusted his gelled hair in the window reflection from Gina's door, he knew he looked suave because suave was his fackin middle name.

He hadn't knocked yet, he had just finished on a call with jimmy from the nearby phone box, where he had told him he was in need of a half-decent motor and asked who was into lifting them these days. A stolen car would have to do until Freddie was making his bigger money and able to flash the cash with motors and such like. All he had til he was earning was what he had saved up from inside, it payed good to be Ozzys wingman, and the deadly old bastard had taken care of him enough to ensure he could handle his shit on the outside for a good while. However, money had a habit of running out and Freddie needed an income off his own back. He had a few ideas for the cosy little drug enterprise that Ozzy ruled and there was just one big roadblock called Siddy Clancy that might stop them becoming reality gold. He pondered on that for a moment, staring into space and chewing his lip, he really had places to be today, he thought before he knocked loudly on her door. However, they would have to wait.

The cafe he was taking Gina to was only a short walk away from where he lived himself, and he would have to grab a cab to take her there which wasn't the kind of first impression he wanted to be sending out to the woman.  
Freddie didn't usually care one iota bout impressing females, his prowess was usually effortless around here and so he had always cared more about how they planned on impressing him. The funny thing was, with her he felt like he had something to prove. He reckoned from the way she acted last night at the party, she was hard to get into, the kind of princess you had to impress and pamper if you wanted to be rewarded with their attention and Freddie previously lacked the effort or desire to mess around with that kind of thing but after his stint inside he felt like he had all the time in the world for it. Especially with her. Yeah...for her he might give it a go, because she was the kind of trophy a man would be proud to display and he wanted her on his arm to parade as he worked his way up to the top of the food chain.

She opened up after a long pause when he was just about to bang on the door for the second time and the shy smile on her face just about knocked the wind out of his gut. The last time he saw her she had seemed a stuck up cow but her eyes had hypnotised him to try again even in the smoke filled squat of Jerry Lee's drug den. Now he was glad he persevered. She was gorgeous!

"Hey Freddie" she smiled, "I'll just grab my bag, two seconds" and she sauntered off back inside.  
Freddie still hadn't said anything, why hadn't he said anything? No clever remark, no insinuations, no obvious leering, just that gormless fucking look she brought out of him, like he was a Special cunt on a day trip to the zoo. 

Pull yourself together Freddie. She's just a female. Tits and arse. She's just tits and arse mate, you're just gonna tear that up. He straightened his jacket and puffed out his chest, regaining his Alpha male syndrome whilst lighting up a fag, a bit of nicotine would do nicely to see him straight again. 

She came back with her handbag and a denim jacket thrown over her arm ready to go, her attitude a lot more welcoming than that of the other night and it relaxed him, he had been prepared to try hard but maybe she was more pliable that he had first believed. Maybe he could persuade her to get on her back after all, and he would certainly brag about this one for a long time to come. Fucking supermodel she was, seeing her again sober had just confirmed it.  
He watched her lock up the door to her flat before he spoke, his eyes wandering down her body to the denim mini skirt she wore exposing her milk bottle legs, pure, gangly and yet inviting, leading down to her Sandals and pretty painted toes. She took care of herself, not like Jackie, he could tell already because she smelt amazing. It wasn't a perfume smell but like a beach on a hot day, like sun tan lotion, the coconut stuff. Freddie remembered his mam taking him to Brighton Beach as a nipper and dousing him in the stuff. They were the good old days when she wasn't a quivering wreck and actually made it outside, and the reminder made him feel content, in fact Freddie felt drunk off it and like any addicting substance he already wanted more after one hit.

She finished locking up and looked at him expectantly.  
"Are we off then? Cos I'm not been funny but I'm starving!" She said, in her northern slur. "Haven't had a decent meal in days".

Freddie snapped out of it, the primal male hunter inside him waking up and stretching its claws out in front of it, eyes focusing on its waiting prey. He just wanted a taste, fuck he just wanted to lick the meat and then save the rest for later where he could devour it whole.

"Yeah babe, cmon" he said loudly  
"I think I promised you a sausage, dint I?" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes behind him.

*

Gina had been nervous that morning and woken up early. The man from the party would be there shortly and she really didn't want to be so prickly again, she was a nice girl, she was just hardened to the male species who usually only saw her as eye candy. Her reaction these days was to repel any one of them that came her way, especially since Garry.  
Garry had given her a shell that had so far been impenetrable but moving to London was about fresh beginnings and leaving the past behind her. This harmless bloke could tell her what she needed to know about the place, god knows she really needed someone to do that since Nikki was so preoccupied. She had envisioned coming here to live with an old school friend would be cutting edge, shopping trips and nights gossiping in pyjamas with wine, maybe a few nights in the up and coming clubs, but she had barely been able to pry Nikki from Jerry Lee's grip since she arrived a week ago. This man Freddie at least seemed friendly enough to buy her a decent meal and tell her where she could find some work to set her upon her way. She was here for a reason and the sooner she got to it the better, she didn't need unwelcome distractions, but she did need a job and directions around the giant city that made Manchester look like a one-horse town. 

The knock on her door when he arrived made her stomach rumble typically in good timing, and when she opened it and saw he had rocked up in a three piece suit- for breakfast- THAT was what had her grinning from ear to ear, not the fact that she was happy to see him like he probably presumed. Oh he was a Sleaze bag alright. 

*

Ten minutes after arriving at 'The Coffee Bean', two steaming plates of fried English breakfast were put down in front of them on the aluminium table. Ginas eyes widened at her first look in of decent grub since Home and she made short work of tucking straight in.

"Tea or coffee?" Freddie asked her, holding a teapot to pour his own. The juxtaposition of the scenario was a bit comical. This hard man, at 7:30 in a morning holding a teapot and wearing a suit in a cafe. She stifled a giggle.

"Tea. 2 sugars. And a shot of cream" Gina replied whilst stuffing well-buttered toast into her mouth where it barely touched the sides before it was swallowed whole. 

"Atta girl.... " Freddie said as he poured her one and picked up his own knife and fork to eat more of his over-filled plate. He ate with his mouth open, and she tried to ignore her irritation, he was a bloke after all, they rarely wasted energy on etiquette or manners. 

"Tastes fuckin amazin don't it?" He said with a mouthful as Gina nodded her silent agreement.  
"Best breakfast in the south west quarter  
is this... been comin here since i was a boy.. never let me down yet." He said between mouthfuls of egg and beans. 

"I've missed it like mad" he continued without thinking. 

"Why you got a chance to miss it?" She asked taking a sip of her tea that was still a little too hot, making her wince and replace it on the table sharply with a clang.

"I've been away love" he said staring into his breakfast and it was obvious what he meant by it. She looked at him, her head tilting suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at his revelation. A man being put away didn't faze her, her father had spent her entire childhood in and out of the cop shop and he was a good man underneath all that, it didn't always define a man, and she wasn't about to judge the one in front of her without good cause or without knowing his supposed crime. "Innocent until proven guilty" her father's voice rang like a mantra in her head. 

Freddie searched her face for a negative reaction but he struggled to recognise the blank canvas in front of him. Her deadpan expression gave nothing away, he was finding her a tough nut to crack and he hated how he felt out of control with her. He could usually sway a conversation the right way around for him with the use of his knuckle duster or masculine charm, but he didn't see either working in this case. She wasn't running for the hills yet though and so that was something. 

"You got a boyfriend?" Freddie asked out the blue.  
"No" came a clipped reply less than a second later, she sounded defensive about it.

"You want one?" He grinned. 

"You know nothing about me" she laughed, sitting back in her chair, amused. 

"Not yet but I know that I wanna know about you, In fact I wanna know everything. Why you in London, what's different here than Manchester?"

She stayed silent for a moment, filtering her answers in her mind. Gina didn't open up to anyone, not anymore, and not to a bloke she had just met who would likely listen in order to get her into bed and then discard her quicker than the napkin he just scrunched into a ball and threw on his plate. She wasn't trash, she wouldn't be used and abused. Not again. 

"I'm modelling. There's more work here. I have a shoot next week and I'm hoping i'll get more off the back of it" 

"Like page three?" He asked, his eyes widening hopefully. 

She bit the inside of her cheek before answering through gritted teeth.

"I'm not that kind of girl.. I don't need to show my body to get attention" 

"Oh believe me I know that. Had my attention since the minute I laid my eyes on you." He said seriously, as he took a toothpick from the condiments basket and rolled it from one side of his plush lips, to the other. "And I haven't even seen that body in full effect .... well not yet" he finished with a glint in his eye. 

She stared him down.. Presumptuous prick.

After a moment she looked behind the counter at the woman serving breakfast and giving change tirelessly. She ran around the front to deal with the three lairy workmen, nearly dropping a teapot in the process. Poor old dear was rushed off her feet, Gina thought. 

"So How dya know Nikki and Jerry Lee? She asked as she ate, changing the subject swiftly before she was any more tempted to slap him across his pretty face. 

"Don't know the bird from Adam, and Jerry Lee is one of my boys. Known him since I was a nipper see.. he's old school, not like these little toerags you see around him now, he's old stock, your girl done good in him, knows how to look after a woman." He grinned widely as she smiled and nodded, scraping up the last of her baked beans. 

"Nikki was my best friend when we were young" she started.  
"Her dad got a job up north and she was at my school for two years before she moved back. I wanted to go with her but my daddy wouldn't let me. As soon as I turned 18 I swore I would track her down, and well here I am"

"You're eighteen?" Freddie asked apprehensively. She looked older.

She giggled. "Add a few more years ... 22 now .. I got sidetracked by a boyfriend" she explained. "When that got fucked up I packed a bag and came straight here... there's no more Daddy to stop me now anyhow."

"He dead?" Freddie asked matter of factly, ignoring the boyfriend part for now.

"Yeah... heart attack.. last year." She lied. Her dad was knifed to death but she usually left that part out.

He nodded. 

"My old man is a wanker." 

She nodded back. She didn't want to pry further, it was obviously a sore subject matter.

"So babe.... hows about we forget all this depressing shit and you let me take you somewhere tonight and cheer you up?  
You heard of Dexy's? Little bar in Clapton? I've got some business I need to lay down and wouldn't mind seeing you in a nice pair of heels at my side whilst I do it" he said cheekily.

"I thought you were gonna show me around?" She said, trying not to screw up her face at his come-on, and wondering why it flattered her when it really shouldn't.

"I am. By tonight you'll know where to get off your tits to house music, what kind of shady bastards to avoid and where to get a decent breakfast the morning after." He said, gesturing at the cafe around them as he put his knife and fork down with a noisy clatter on his plate. "I mean if you want I can show you the post office as well".

She laughed a genuine laugh despite him annoying her with all this talk of taking her out. She ignored the nagging thought that he was one of the shady bastards she should avoid. 

"So You gonna come?" He said hopefully, glad she had finally cracked a smile. If her eyes weren't so beautiful he would've given up an hour ago. Freddie didn't work for a woman. And yet here he was.

Gina's heart was beating faster every second she spent in his company and she was perplexed and somewhat annoyed at herself for reacting this way. He was cock-sure, more than a little bit arrogant and yet god damn sexy. She didn't have time to go on dates, she came here for opportunities, but until she found the ones she needed, she might as well kill the time with one she didn't need, but reluctantly seemed to want.

"Yeah il come. Not like I've got anything better to do right now" she answered, a bat of her eyelashes sending a current straight to Freddie's boxer briefs. 

He knew he could make her smile tonight, because he was gonna hammer her like a nail to the bathroom wall of the club. There was no mistake about that.


	7. What Vows?

Freddie had paid for the breakfast and insisted on taking her home. She asked him where the local mini-mart was because she needed a few groceries and might as well do it now whilst she was this side of the busier town. But he had to get going, he needed a car, a line or ten of cocaine and a few meetings with old acquaintances.  
Freddie told her where the local offy was for bread and milk and she told him she could do without carbs but not the coffee and he laughed  at the thought of her watching her figure, she was as thin as a rake already and he guessed she needed to be for that modelling shit.

How had he found a fucking model? Man his luck was changing. 

He paid the woman behind the counter to do the job he was supposed to do in the first place whilst giving Gina money for her taxi back home, apologising that he had to run off but telling her he was looking forward to seeing her tonight. 

"When you get off, Tell her everything she wants to know, draw her a map or summat, take her on a little walk to point shit out" he laughed as he handed the already flustered woman at the till a £20 note, and Gina another for her cab, as she eyed the wads of notes suspiciously.  
She wondered why people just did what he said regardless of how much of a burden it may be and figured it was probably his money or his reputation for violence, most likely a combination of both. She had already decided to let the woman pocket the cash and had no intentions of letting her show her around to earn it. 

Somewhat invading her personal space, He kissed her on her cheek, before he bowed out. 

"Il pick you up at 7 then Darlin'." He said to no reply as the chewing gum that usually smacked between his teeth returned to them.  
"Thanks for the best start to my day I've had in a very long time." He said, making her blush slightly. "And I ain't talkin' bout the scrambled eggs" he winked at her. She hadn't even said yes but she had already discovered that Freddie Jackson didn't take no for an answer anyway.

*

Two hours and a dinner time rush later, Gina had herself a job at The Coffee Bean.  
Liza, the flustered blonde woman with the ever-pink cheeks had refused her assistance at first, but Gina had helped her anyway.  
When the woman realised how much easier it was with an extra member of staff, she had gone in the back to tell her husband she was hiring someone and done so despite his grumbles of protestation.  
She would start fully tomorrow and would be paid at the end of each week. Despite the everyday morning and lunch time shifts she would now have to busy herself with, Gina was made up that she would have a steady income to fund her modelling dream. With a wage she could pay Nikki half the rent, buy some decent food in, fund her nicotine addiction and even have some spare for make up and a new outfit or two if she was lucky.  
She could maybe save up and get more Polaroids done for her cover book. She knew she had the face for modelling, and she wanted to be like Cindy Crawford or Brooke shields. Some stupid agent had once told her she was too fat for catwalk and that was the reason she had mostly starved herself ever since.  
The real deal was in Paris, fashion capital of the globe and all that, but she would be lucky at this rate to ever afford a cab to the airport let alone the plane fare.  
She had runway lights and magazine covers in her dreams but her reality so far was a couple of catalogue shoots and some risqué nude that she wasn't in the least bit proud of. Freddie had touched a nerve when he mentioned page three. She swore she would never resort to flashing her tits for a coin ... felt it made her as bad as a prostitute and her dad would turn in his grave, yet she needed to get by somehow so she had done it the one sorry time.  
It had made her feel so degraded she cried all the way home but in the end it got her the offer of a shoot in London that she couldn't turn down, making her move here in the first place. Well... that wasn't the only reason.  
If she hadn't have run away, Garry would probably have killed her anyway. 

*  
Later that evening as she drank coffee as a substitute meal, her stomach growling at her, Gina asked Nikki if she could borrow a dress. 

"What for? It's raining" she said as she dashed around like a blue-arsed fly gathering things to return to Jerry. 

"I'm off out tonight" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Left all my clubbing stuff back home" 

"Who the hell you going clubbing with, you don't know anyone?!"' Nikki asked.

"Yeah ... no thanks to you. Full of Peacocking pricks at that party last night and I haven't seen head nor tail of you this past week, had to milk a cow in that field over there because I couldn't find a shop for my milk." Gina joked pointing out of the window into the distance. They lived on the outskirts where it was quieter than central London, with less amenities. Gina was only half joking anyway, she hadn't had a proper wander to look for anywhere yet.

Nikki looked guiltily at her friend.  
"Oh I'm sorry Gi-Gi, I haven't been here for you at all have I? Jerry Lee is turning me out! ... hardly lets me leave his bed for a second, you remember how new relationships feel, it's all consuming and I'm loving it, I ain't gonna lie." 

Gina pursed her lips, she did remember. It was sad that the aftermath of a relationship usually cancelled out the fairytale start. 

"I'll be here more I promise you!" Nikki reasoned.  
"In fact, who you going clubbing with? Why don't I come along and we can meet Jerry and Des there later?" She asked. 

"Some bloke I met, Freddie Jackson?" 

Nikki's eyes widened in shock. "Like THE Freddie Jackson, you're having me over right? Freddie? He's taking you clubbing?"

"Yeah, why? What's so shocking about a good looking bloke taking me out? You know I have no trouble attracting them. Not my fault they all turn out to be wankers." 

"Oh he's a wanker alright. You know he's married? To a mad bitch too!" 

Gina felt stupid, of course he would be married. A Ladies man with that amount of masculine swagger ought to be married in his mid twenties. She had just stupidly presumed with him asking her for breakfast and then out clubbing, and the apparent lack of a wedding ring, that he wasn't. 

She was angry he had been evasive about it but they hadn't exactly got to no each other. He hadn't lied per say and She didn't feel guilty either, because although she had secretly admired his gorgeous face and enjoyed his attention, she hadn't had any impure intentions regardless. She went to breakfast because he said he would show her around. A tiny part of her was gutted though and it must've been written allover her face.

"Oh he'll want you as his bit on the side I bet, I've heard all sorts about him and women Gi, in fact last night he bedded two girls at once and it was only his first night out the nick." She nodded.  
"And he's got kids.... two girls I think, tell you 'bout those did he? That's not to mention his criminal pursuits too... Jerry's no angel don't get me wrong ... but he's no Freddie Jackson either"

Ok now Gina was really fuming. He had already had two women before he even approached her last night? Did he think she was just another cheap whore like he was used to? She bet he was one to just fuck along a production line of tarts. 

Next, next, next. 

Well he wasn't gonna be fucking her. The married bastard with the diamond earring and pinstriped fucking suits.  
She was gonna go to Dexy's alright, but she weren't going with him. She would show up with Nikki and Jerry .. and maybe even Des. Yeah.... she could wear the smallest dress Nikki owned and grind on Des right in front of his lying eyeballs.  
That oughta teach him good and proper.


	8. Dogs are loyal and men rarely are

Freddie had a blue ford escort in his possession with false number plates by midday. He had a baseball bat under the seat, a gram of coke in the glove box and a pine scented air freshener dangling from the mirror by two.  
He drove him and Jimmy a little faster than the speed limit, to the other side of London for a scheduled meet with Ozzy's sister Patricia, and Siddy Fucking Clancy. The sound of UB40 was bass-ing a hole in his ear drums, and really making him want a red red wine. 

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as they waited at the traffic lights, lifting his hand to fiddle with the gold necklace that hung from his neck as they waited impatiently, the weather was warm, and he took the opportunity whilst they were at a standstill to remove the blue suit jacket he was wearing.

"Red hot mate innit? ... " he asked to a stoner nod of a reply from Jimmy who was smoking weed in the passenger seat.

Freddie always wore suits. He wore them before he went to prison and he was glad he could wear them again now. It showed people that he meant business, even if he wasn't supposed to be conducting it at that particular moment in time, like that very same morning when he wore it to his favourite cafe and made small talk with model chick, and even if it had made him smell like bacon fat, It was worth it for the time he had spent with her. She was all icy blue eyes and matching personality wasn't she? And he grinned at the thought.  
He was used to women fawning over his status and pretty boy face which usually resulted in them doing just about anything he wanted all of the time. He had even thought that was what he wanted them to be like but this kind of indifference towards him was so refreshing that he couldn't help but be thrilled by the challenge, he was determined to get the frosty ice queen wrapped right around his little finger, and preferably his cock. 

Freddie knew good and well he had been seen taking another woman out for breakfast that morning, he had always frequented the cafe before and it was right around the corner from where his pisshead wife was revelling in the cash he just gave her.  
He had also let onto one of Jackie's mums gum-yapping mates Sheila when he walked through the door, having a morning cuppa with a friend. So the news of it was probably already spread like a tarts legs all around the estate by now.  
At this point though, he felt like he wanted to play with that type of fire, despite the risk of being burnt because Fuck Jackie and Fuck everything she represented in his life. She was a slob, she was a shit mother and a bloody liability if he wanted to be someone.  
He had to build a bigger reputation for himself and she would just make him a fucking laughing stock, right?  
A man could only be a King with a Queen by his side and unfortunately Jackie was the joker. He'd had a shit hand dealt to him early and he was ready for a fresh deck. 

A horn blaring snapped Freddie back into the now and he extended his arm out of the window and flipped the bird to the driver behind him. 

"Fat fucker" Freddie said as he got out his cigarettes and leisurely started to light one up, refusing to move for no other reason than to just be a bastard. 

"Freddie, for fucksake, c'mon, we're late as it is, I wanna get back to Maggie, I said I'd be home tonight. She's cooking me something" Jimmy whined.

"Shes got your balls in her handbag mate. Don't go home on purpose... show her who's boss, they fucking love it." He said as he waited for the driver behind to try and go around him. As soon as the man attempted the manoeuvre, Freddie put the escort in gear and sped off with a loud rev of the engine. He loved being a cunt, it made his day.

 

The meeting that they were now late for was scheduled because Patricia was watching over Ozzy's interests and dealings in certain lines of his work and by the end of the week there was due to be a big job. Ozzy had recommended Freddie be used as a tester. In their world that meant throw him in at the deep end, see if he can pull off the deal and if he did he was in. If he didn't he was dead. Like a job interview with a twist. 

The job was a safety deposit box heist at a security company depo and Ozzy had told him all about it inside. Freddie asked if he could bring his cousin Jimmy along because he didn't trust Siddy not to feed him to the wolves for his own gain, and Ozzy had said no.  
Freddie didn't like the word no, and he rarely accepted it as an answer, including when it came to the matter of bringing along his cousin for back up, he would always do that and nobody would tell him no about it, not even Ozzy, and so here they both were. 

They went inside the small porta cabin in a boaters yard of a shipping dock after being let in and searched by two big bald geezers who had come dressed for the part. They had on big black bomber jackets with a fluorescent arm band, meaning they worked security and protection, enforcing the violence where it was needed.  
Freddie thought they looked like tweedle dumb and tweedle Dee from that kids movie and as they manhandled him about the yard he quickly nicknamed them both tweedle twats, to their face and all. 

When Freddie saw Siddy Clancy he was reminded just how much he hated the man, and all he had acquired by being underhand and a fucking lying grass. The ponce wouldn't know loyalty if it smacked him in the face and Freddie knew about countless faces that had been taken in because of Siddy Clancy and Micky Daltry, his current right hand lackey boy. 

Freddie hated Siddy, always had because he was the reason his dad got put inside, but most of all he hated that he was lording it up on Ozzy's cash when it should be him doing that. Instead he was just being looked down upon like he was nothing, like he was his father.  
That would soon change though, so Freddie pasted on his fake Cheshire Cat grin and held out his hand to the man glaring at him from a desk. 

"Siddy old boy.... The names Freddie Jackson. Heard a lot about you, I have" he nodded. 

Siddy ignored the gesture and turned to look at Jimmy behind him. He was told Freddie was supposed to be alone.

"You brought your boyfriend you little pansy?" He said looking back at Freddie in question. 

Freddie bit his inner cheek before replying, he needed in on the job to prove himself and so he laughed like a school girl instead of stoving his head in with a brick like he really wanted to.

"Good one Siddy, that's a good one that mate. I wish he was me boyfriend, he's definitely better looking than my dog of a wife" 

Freddie winked at Patricia who stood adorned in fur at the side of the desk watching him intently.  
She gave a knowing smirk. She had seen Jackie Jackson and she wholeheartedly agreed. 

Siddy narrowed his eyes at the unexpected reaction from Freddie. He had wanted to goad him because his boys had told him Jackson was a live wire, that he had a screw loose and if Siddy gave him enough rope the kid would hang himself with it before he got a chance to move up the ranks. Ozzy never normally befriended small time thieves in Jail and sent them with recommendations to join the crew, letting them start materialising their own ideas on the business. That was muscling in that was and Siddy liked the mechanics of the men as they stood and what he didn't like was Ozzy's sudden affiliation with the little fucker before him.  
Siddy had it good, he was reaping The fruits of Ozzy's labour wherever he could and no one out here stood up to him or let on it was happening. Two new recruits were no more welcome than two warts on his arse, and he was gonna make sure Freddie took centre stage when this new job blew into smithereens around them. Making the failure his fault.  
Freddie Jackson might be able to pull birds like nobody's business, but he wasn't about to pull this job and he would soon be yesterday's news around here.

"Sit down Freddie, get comfortable... Ozzy tells me you're a man I can do business with."

"Yeah... yeah I am" Freddie answered with an arrogance Siddy despised. He wasn't scared of this cunt.... not Clancy the fucking Nancy. 

By the end of the meeting, Freddie had been briefed on the entire heist and their plans for his involvement. It was risky, if it was foiled then Freddie, out on parole, would be looking at a life stretch, at least 15 years or more, and probably a kill inside so he didn't turn over the others.  
He didn't give a shit about that though, the whole thing thrilled him, because if he pulled off the finer details and got the combinations to the correct safety boxes inside, he would be rolling in profit like a pig in shit. He would also be in, and able to earn regular amounts of cash that would set him up for the kind of lavish lifestyle he  had always pined for.  
He could get the house with the gravel drive and fancy cortina that he had once robbed from, and a state of the art kitchen with Italian marble work tops and chrome oven, like he saw in the prison magazines.

He could have a new bird on his arm every week if he wanted, or he could just have someone like Gina in a big house in the country Monday through Friday. Just the one decent woman, the type to look after his girls for him and make home made meals whilst he dashed back to a flash apartment in the city on a weekend, snorting blow and licking fresh pussy on the sly. Old habits die hard.  
Although Freddie reasoned, Maybe if he had Gina as his woman, he would be happy to stay at home every weekend and just lick the pussy that belonged to him, whilst it sat upon his Italian marble. That would be a first. 

When the deal was done Pat walked them out to the car.  
She had wanted Freddie ever since she laid eyes on him as he was just the type of jack the lad she usually got her rocks off to. Young, sexy and Dangerous, the type to fuck like a jack-hammer which is precisely the way she liked to have it go down. She wanted him, and she always got what she wanted, her brothers power and influence on the men around them always saw to that.

"Freddie, a private word if you will" she said with a twinkle in her eye as she led him over to her car, a small red convertible that was over-polished like her false nails.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and got inside Freddies escort to wait, lighting up a cigarette once seated in the passenger side. He tapped his watch and Freddie smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I'm Ozzy's sister" she started, turning to a whisper  
"but I'm also a woman with particular.... tastes" she said, as she emphasised the last word and licked her crimson painted lips.  

She ran a perfectly manicured finger down Freddie's plump lower lip letting it expose his lower teeth and bounce back up as she let go, before meeting his gaze, a wanton and openly seductive look upon her ageing face. 

Freddie nearly laughed out loud but stopped himself because he knew she could have his balls chopped off and sent to Ozzy in a plastic bag faster than he could say she was too old for him.  
She wasn't a bad looking broad though, far from it in fact, a litter older than he liked but still good pickings and he would've lunged at the chance of a quickie against a wall right now if he hadn't got someone else on his mind. 

Why would someone want a beef burger when they had just met prime steak? 

However his will was too weak and his libido too strong, so when she pulled him behind the porta cabin, he didn't resist at all, looking back at jimmy and his irritated expression as he held up a hand in gesture. 

"5 minutes" he mouthed. 

Freddie had her hoisted up, her denier  tights around one ankle and lacy knickers pulled to one side in little more than two. She fumbled at his belt, hearing it clack as it fell to the ground with his slacks and boxers bunched at his feet. Instantly Lining up his blunt tip with her slick entrance he hammered home with a swift push and a sharp hiss into her diamond encrusted ear.

"Hssssssh"

She moaned loudly back and the sound echoed in the builders yard, leading Freddie to cover her mouth to stifle the noise she was making for him.  
He started fucking her with a vengeance, gripping at her arse with his finger tips, as she held onto his neck, her back against the plastic of the cabin walls to keep her steady and her fur coat wrapped around her, she smelt like hair lacquer and sickly strong perfume and it unwelcomely curled around his sinuses.

"Fuck me Freddie, yeah c'mon I want to come so bad, make me come Freddie...... " she gasped as he felt his balls tighten in delicious quivers of feeling.  
He couldn't wait to do this with Gina tonight. He would look straight in her eyes and make her lose her mind on him, ride her into the sunset on the stallion between his legs, have her moaning his name in the club bathroom or even back at hers if he was really lucky.  
Pat started coming on him and it pulled at his dick so hard, the ache built quickly and he pumped his seed inside her in thick jets, lowering her down as his vision clouded with orgasm. She sagged beneath him, his weight pressing her into the cabin as she tried to Kiss him and felt herself flush with embarrassment when he avoided it and let go of her body, dropping to pick up his trousers. 

"Thanks sweetheart" he said, as he fastened his belt and tucked his shirt into his pants once more. 

"I Better get back to the dog of a wife" he said with a wink as he turned on his heel and left her standing thoroughly fucked and dishevelled behind him.

Pat had to laugh despite herself, Freddie Jackson was the real animal.


	9. Old Spice

Freddie dropped Jimmy off at Maggie's and reluctantly went home to his and jackie's flat after the meeting. He needed a fresh change of clothes, some cash and probably a wank in the shower. If he was gonna keep going with Gina all night like he wanted to, his balls needed to be dry and he had already forgotten about emptying them in Patricia, because she didn't count.  
Freddie knew that once he got started with that model he wasn't gonna be able to stop himself and if he was honest it was the thrill of the chase that was making him rock hard in his pants, and the fact that she had ambition to do something with herself, just like him.  
The women round here had aspirations of course, but they usually involved ripping off the best looking fat wanker they could and spending it on the latest fashion, gold jewellery and white wine. Or white lightening if you were Jackie, she had always scraped the barrel.  
No, This bit of strange was nothing like the rest of the women he had come across figuratively and literally, and he knew that already. Boy did he know that, He was like a dog with a bone, well a boner anyway. 

"Freddie!!" Jackie said with glee, when he walked through the door and threw his car keys on the table with a clatter, alerting her to his presence.  
She had been painting her toenails on the sofa, the girls at her feet watching with eager roaming eyes, waiting and wishing for a turn for themselves. They were never allowed, in fact they were rarely allowed to do anything other than sit on the floor and draw, the cheap crayons quickly becoming short and blunted. Kimberly often wished for a garden, if she had one she would still sit and colour like mummy said she had to, but she could sit on some grass in the sunshine with a lemonade, colouring butterflies. She thought that maybe her daddy would make that happen now he was back.

"Dadddddy" they screeched in unison as they ran to him in order to be scooped up and bear hugged by their protector.

"Daddy can you read us a story for bed?" Roxanna pleaded.  
"Yeah daddy Please can you read it?" Kim joined in, pulling on his pant leg.

"My Mummy said it's nearly bedtime because auntie Maggie is on her way over for shitloads of wine" she said innocently, her pyjamas full of food stains and crayon. It made him clench his teeth in frustration at the adult words spoken by his young baby.  
He hated kids being dragged up, his mum had always cared well for him as a nipper, and he had been a good kid he had, manners and clean clothes. It wasn't until he was older and his dad was back that he became a little shit acting out.

"Jackie, you better keep that poxy drunken mouth of yours shut around my girls, you 'ear me??" He said, pointing his ring cladded finger in her direction, though she never bothered to look up from her preening. 

Most kids on this dirty estate had potty mouths, that was the norm for a poverty stricken council area, but Freddie didn't want his girls swearing young because he knew that's when he had started and why he had started it. He had never been allowed to before his dad came back from the nick, but after he didn't care about what he was allowed to do.  
Watching your dad beat up your mum like a rag-doll makes you want to swear. It makes you want to drink and take drugs and swear like a fucking sailor and beat the shit out of anyone who crosses you for the rest of your days.  
Freddie's engrained behaviours if looked at by a shrink, would be said to have been caused by the trauma of domestic violence he had endured as an adolescent, but nethertheless, they gave him great satisfaction when he did them, he had no remorse and zero pity when it came to doling out violence and that was how he had survived for the last decade both on the streets and in prison.  
He mostly pretended they were his dad when he beat the fucking daylights out of them.  
Women however, were a different kettle of fish, they were his Achilles heel, his weakness.  
He ain't ever raised his hand to a female and he would sooner pound his fist into a rusty nail than resort to it and end up like his father. He loved women, that's what he was about, that's why he shagged the back ends off them and made them feel fucking fantastic .

"Don't be swearing round them all right? I won't stand for none of that now I'm back. Swearing at five.....fucking ridiculous." He mumbled under his breath, as he was going into the kitchenette.

"But daddy, I'm fucking six" Kimberley said after him, as she grabbed her book from the table and held it out to him hopefully, looking at him with unsuspecting eyes. It was the princess and the pea.

Jackie burst into laughter at Kim's remark and Freddie couldn't help himself from doing the same, since that was his fault this time. Shaking his head he took off his jacket and sunglasses, going to pour himself a vodka from the bottle already half drunk on the littered worktop. He had to laugh at the irony. There was no hope for these lot already.

He knocked the spirit back with a resounding "ahhh" enjoying the burn at the back of his throat.  
"C'mon then my SIX year old princess" he said to kimmie before turning to the youngest.  
"let's get both you princesses ready for bed, yeah? And Don't forget the fuckin peas will yer?" He said as they bounded off to their bedroom in fits of giggles. 

He gave Jackie a wink as he followed the girls down the hallway and left her grinning from ear to ear. She was so glad he was back. 

*  
Once the girls were in bed, Freddie had returned to the sitting room and fucked Jackie hard on the sofa. He had only come in there for a fag but she had pawed at him with her clingy hands and visions of Gina in his head were currently making him a walking hard-on.  
He thought he had better get rid of it before it had someone's eye out. 

With very little attention, he had manhandled her into the position that he found the most enjoyable when having sex with his wife- Bent over the arm of the sofa with her arse in the air so he couldn't see her miserable face.  
It was the one position where he didn't have to bother looking into her eyes and pretending like he gave a fuck.  
She hadn't protested of course, as any type of affection from Freddie she always grabbed at with both hands and like most women she naively believed that when a man wanted to chase orgasms inside you, he must desire the vessel that he used. 

His eagerness for sex had always made her feel wanted, she always felt like he was desperate to be with her and to love her despite men, especially Freddie- rarely connecting the two. It was obvious that he wasn't there emotionally and he often laughed at how delusional she was.

If he was honest with himself, Freddie could hardly bear to look at his wife at all, as she was that constant fucking reminder of the way he didn't want his life to end up, and the needling that it had ended up that way regardless and now he was legally stuck with it.  
She was a nice looking lass under it all, or at least she had been before the drink and baby weight had effected her youthfulness, having had curves in the right places and pouty little blow job lips. She had been one of the only girls in his year that would put out and he was just young and horny, it didn't mean he fancied her enough to marry her and he had resented that fact since the day he had his hand forced to do so. Yeah life was a bitch and then you married one, there was never a truer saying as far as he was concerned. 

The sex they had was always rough because that's how Freddie liked it. Even now he hated her for the very fact that she was so willing, and he had rammed himself viscously into her from behind and smacked her wobbly arse, leaving a mark that excited him probably more than it should've. He lifted his shirt so that he could see himself going in and out of her body, a visual to make sure he could get himself off and he pressed his lips together in a tight line as he tried to concentrate on that. She was letting out gasps from the sharp bites of pressure he was forcing on her when she hadn't been entirely ready for his intrusion, and it had spurred him on all the more.  
He went at her like a Jack Hammer, like he always did, hitting off the end of her with every meaningful thrust, making her sore within minutes.  
It had always been the same for him, he wanted to rut them out, he was surprised he didn't have constant friction burns up his cock from how regularly he would go at it hard, the act just set something off inside him that meant he wanted to claim and own the body he was with and as a result he had never had delicate relations in his life. He didn't take it slow and savour it, he didn't moan out loud or say loving things, and he kept his eyes open even when he came. He had sex like he was trying to make a point, he fucked hard, he didn't make love like a pansy. Despite his dad telling him he was one and he constantly lived a life trying to prove that he wasn't, even in bed where people usually let down their guard.

Jackie, and many others before, during and after her, always craved more intimate affairs from him and often tried to initiate them but they never succeeded, even when she tried to encourage him with massages or by kissing him slowly, he had always turned it back around to what he liked, so now she didn't even attempt it.  
Her helplessness as he fucked her into the sofa made his orgasm build fast and when it arrived he simply finished inside her and quickly did up his pants without so much as a word, not bothering to finish her off or acknowledge she was part of the act at all. To him she was basically a chance to empty his balls and one step better than a jerk in the shower and he left her in her unsavoury position, hair ruffled and arse pink, to go and get ready for his night at the club and wash her away in the process.  
Jackie was just glad he had cum inside her again, hoping his ever fertile sperm would give them a son this time, that might keep him at home and make him love her properly.

*  
When he was washed up and dressed, a new T-shirt, and his trusty suit jacket in white this time, he gelled his hair in the mucky bathroom mirror and sprayed copious amounts of old spice on his clothes and in the air around him.  
He was clean shaven, donning his ever present aviators, three gold necklaces, his chunkiest belcher bracelet and of course the rings.  
He looked the part and he winked at himself in the mirror before popping some gum in his mouth and chuckling. He couldn't wait to woo this little model tonight.

Entering the sitting room he was greeted by Jimmy with his gelled auburn hair and wearing his light blue suit, already doing a key of cocaine on the table. Bless Jimmy, he clearly didn't take after his big cousin, Freddie thought.  
He was slender in contrast to his own Brutish build, with pale eyes and thin lips. Freddie's face was obviously handsome and many a woman craned their necks to look at him on the street, whereas Jimmy was more charming, the kind to talk a girl into bed after being her mate first,like he did Mags. He had the brains and the chat, that part did run in the genes. 

"Cut me one of those yeah, is it decent gear?" Freddie asked his cousin. 

"Yeah course Freddie, straight from Des is this, be high as a kite" 

"Allo, Maggie" Freddie winked at his wife's younger sister, curled on the sofa with her tall glass of wine. Sat next to Jackie she looked another world of stunning and he discreetly adjusted himself in his slacks, concealed behind the kitchen work tops.  
Jimmy had done more than alright for himself because during the four years he had been inside, Maggie had grown into a little belter. 

"You cook my cousin a decent meal then? He Was dying to get home for some reason earlier on, what did ya make him? Chicken seasoned with diamonds, or just a taste of you?"

Maggie despised lecherous Freddie and avoided his eyes whenever she could. When no one was looking, he had once felt her arse at a family party. She had only been fifteen and so she now kept a wide birth to avoid his advances because he gave her the creeps and she didn't trust him. 

"Spag Bol, mums recipe" Maggie answered him curtly as she lit up another Marlborough.

"Ohhhh lovely jubbly, I do love a bit of Italian Mags" he replied.  
"In fact" he carried on, pausing for effect like he was deep in thought.  
"I haven't given mine a call in a while, I better find her number" he laughed, as Jimmy laughed along, shutting up quickly when he got a glare from Maggie that warned him he would be in the doghouse if he encouraged Freddie any more.

"Fuck off Freddie" Jackie said, knocking back her glass. 

"Oh, don't worry I am" he said as he bent down to snort the line of blow from the table, raising back up quickly to fiddle with his nose and then sniffing up twice for good measure.

"C'Mon then JimBob... need to go pick someone up" he said, stuffing a wad of notes into his suit pocket as well as the little plastic bag of coke from the table.

"We got places to be, and people to see"

*

Gina already had a little buzz from the vodka and lemonade, she felt slightly giddy, loose and care free and had forgot how much fun a girls night out could be.  
Nikki had invited her friend Leslie out and the three of them were dressed up to the nines for a Friday night downtown. 

"Have a shot of this Gi, it'll blow your bloody head off" Nikki said as she passed them all a shot of some new short with no mixer. 

They downed them in unison and pulled faces as the girl behind the bar refilled their glasses with doubles. Gina pulled out her purse to pay as it was her round, only for the girl to shake her head. 

"It's on the gentleman down the bar love, said I should give you and your friends and specifically you actually, drinks on him all night"  
Gina looked down the bar where she pointed and saw an older man with a neat hair do and an expensive suit raising a glass in her direction. Normally she would be repulsed, she hated that kind of showy I-can-get-what-I-want-with-my-money type and she had a good mind to sling the bloody drink in his lap. However, tonight she was on a mission to get drunk and uninhibited, the first time she had let her hair down in a very long time, so she raised her glass back to him and accepted the drinks. 

"The names Daltry Love" the man shouted down the bar over the music.  
"Micky Daltry".  
She smiled in what she hoped was a friendly manner.  
"And you can thank me later" he added under his breath to the man beside him.

Gina wasn't interested in blokes at the minute, and that was why she was so annoyed that Freddie had led her on a bit. She had thought about letting him pick her up from home like he had arranged to and have it out with him. She wanted to know what his intentions had been because although she didn't doubt that he would be good company, she had to know why he wanted a bit on the side from his wife.  
She had admitted to herself that she liked him, it was a physical attraction and a regard for his cheeky attitude, but the darker side of him was one she knew she had to stay away from. She had been there and done that, seeming to attract dangerous men, in particular Garry who had subjected her to so much it was a wonder she was still around to tell the tale. He was in prison now, and she left Manchester without telling a soul where she was going. She hoped because he never knew of Nikki that he would never be able to find her, but teaming up with an equally dangerous new man to protect her if he did, well that was probably a decent idea.  
A married one though, well that didn't really fit the bill, she wasn't the type to have a man half the time and a lonely bed for the other, and so Freddie Jackson would just have to stay with his wife and stop putting it on her, and she fancied she would tell him so tonight. After she stood him up to prove that point, because she had never needed a man and she wasn't about to change the habit of a lifetime for one in a cheap fucking suit, not when men in expensive ones were sending her free drinks.

Her modelling gig was next week and that would keep her distracted, so She would just concentrate on that like she was supposed to do when she came here. If any good looking guys here tonight were on the market for a bit of fun in the meantime, well she might entertain the thought to pass time, maybe even that bloke from the bar, and if Freddie saw her tonight that oughta cause some havoc, she smirked to herself, and serve him right too, put him in his place.

"Oi Gina! Stop dawdling and get that skinny arse over here, that dance floor has our names on it" shouted Leslie as Gina smiled at the man down the bar again, this time notching up the sultry. 

*

Back near the estate, Freddie was cracking his knuckles in the passenger of his own car. He'd had Jimmy drive him over to Ginas flat to pick her up and take her to Dexys with them.  
She either wasn't in or she wasn't answering her door and he had been about three seconds from banging the thing down but thought better of it. 

He had liked the fact that she wouldn't give him it on a plate, as a matter of fact he had fucking loved it but this was a mighty waste of his time and now he was pissed off about it.

"Drive" Freddie told Jimmy abruptly.  
Jimmy didn't raise the question, he just drove to Dexys and parked round the back where they used to before Freddie went away. The bar had remained the same. It was a gentlemans club run by Ozzy that hosted an array of girls skimpily clad and gyrating on poles for cash, but it had a back area that was more a rave vibe and private rooms with booths and mini bars too. Everyone who was anyone came here and you could just about get your hands on any class of drug you were after. Security and management were run by the ever present Clancy the Nancy, and it was another ball that Freddie wanted in his own court eventually. Right little money maker it was, open every night of the week and later on weekends. Full to the brim with skirt, booze and narcotics, which all made Freddie feel like a kid in a candy store. 

The latest craze when out for a good time were happy pills, something small and yellow called ecstasy that made you float on cloud nine, trip out and lightly hallucinate, and give you the stamina to last until the morning light. They were worth it despite the crash afterwards.  
It was a party drug and Freddie had heard about it and sampled it inside, having to admit that it was good shit. He wanted in on the trade and supply and had plans to get Jerry Lee and Des on board with the sourcing so that he could undercut on Siddys supply and outdo them.  
He had a planned meet here tonight with Jerry Lee himself, but he knew Micky Daltry would be there on behalf of Siddy, the new ever watchful eye up Freddies backside, so he would have to be careful.  
Hopefully things would go without incident, and he wanted Gina on his arm while he took care of the housekeeping and could relax with her afterwards, where he imagined snorting a line of blow off her tempting little clit in a back booth.  
Of course now she has shunned him, tonight was another thing entirely, it was more about securing this deal to make him feel better, getting obliterated and showing Gina who was fucking boss.  
He would have her, there was no mistake about that, and if she wouldn't let him have it willingly, he would take it, it was as simple as that.


	10. Blue Lagoon

She felt him before she saw him. It was in the air, like a crackle that her intoxicated mind couldn't comprehend for a moment until her eyes gave her no choice but to do so.  
She was still on the dance floor, trying to chat to Nikki and Leslie somewhat over the thumping drum and bass of the music. The girls were a little more than tipsy at this point and had been dancing in what their alcohol-addled minds believed to be a seductive way, much to the delight of the men at their table.

Jerry Lee and his friend Desmond had arrived about half an hour previously, they had claimed a booth at the side of the dance floor that had beaded curtains, currently kept open so the men could see what was going on around them, in particular the women.  
With a rum and coke, Desmond had his eye on both Leslie and Gina, and also Nikki if he was honest but she was Jerry Lee's and wasn't worth his balls on a plate. He was a horny Afro-Caribbean man with a wife and a new baby, who he seemed to have considered unimportant tonight, and most other weekends actually. 

He knew Gina would never go for him though, being as good looking as she was, and he wasn't sure if she was even into black men, but since her mate was, he reckoned he might as well try his luck. As soon as he saw Freddie Jackson walk in however, locking eyes on Gina with an almost murderous glare, he knew that she wasn't gonna be on the market for much longer, so he winked at Leslie instead, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder whilst looking right back at him. She was game, and she would have to do because if Freddie had claimed Gina Evans, she was off limits for now and forever. 

*

Gina faltered. In fact she nearly fainted on the spot when she spun her head around and saw him. He was stood at the bar facing her and he was dressed in a white suit, like fucking John Travolta in Saturday night fever. She felt like she had a fever. She suddenly felt very hot and very nervous and her palms were sweating and clammy.  
But It wasn't Saturday, and he wasn't bloody John travolta -even if he strutted around like him, so she dragged her eyes off his own and turned back around to dance. He wasn't going to affect her, not on her one night to let loose.

Freddie was turned on. He was fucking angry and he was turned on. So she actually and purposefully stood him up? He invited her to the club with him, she said yes, then she had somehow decided during the day that it was a no and she let him call on her anyway. She let him go to pick her up, and she wasn't at home, and then she was here- Here in that skimpy fucking dress surrounded by blokes.  
He clenched his teeth and let it all work over in his mind but it gave him an instant headache. He was perplexed and agitated, and he tore his eyes away, turning around to the bar and ordered two double jack and cokes to wash down with the fresh dose of rejection.

"These on you Jimmy?" He said as he downed half the first glass in one swig.  
"I didn't want jack" jimmy pouted turning up his nose at the second drink.  
"Good job they're both mine then" Freddie said, finishing the first with a resounding "ahhhh" dragged from the back of his throat.  
Jimmy sighed while he paid, ordered his own lager and took a seat on the bar stool at the side of his cousin.  
Lighting up a silk cut, Freddie once again zeroed in on the brunette bombshell on the dance floor.  
His eyes drifted to who she was with, decent looking birds with short skirts, but so unappealing to him now he had seen her. Everything was in fact, he hadn't even ogled the barmaids tits tonight, or sought out the girls he knew would be half naked on poles round the corner, he just wanted to look at her, and only her, so he did. 

Gina swayed her hips a little slower and more mindful than she had done earlier on, before she had him as her audience. She was glad at this moment of her dancing skills, and she took it as a good sign that he hadn't barged over and demanded an explanation in front of everyone like she expected him to. Maybe he wasn't even bothered? ... she couldn't decide which option was worse. 

"Gi, let's sit" Nikki mouthed, gesturing to the table. "They got us some more drinks".

Scooting in with the girls along the booth, Gina paid attention that her short dress didn't ride up too far and give him a flash, because he still hadn't taken his eyes off her since she spotted his arrival. She kept glancing back at him, of course she did, she could barely drag her eyes away, but she wasn't about to make it obvious, her pride always won over her desire, it was the way she was built, and it took a strong storm to shake the foundations she stood on. 

Desmond had already nestled in next to Leslie and was feeding her the cherry from the blue lagoon cocktail he had bought for her whilst she laughed girlishly.  
His mate Jerry Lee had his hand on Nikki's inside thigh whilst he whispered something into her ear that Gina couldn't hear but was glad of it judging by the pink blush creeping up Nikki's neck when he said it. 

"This seat taken or what?" A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Freddie was stood above her, smacking his gum between his teeth loudly and grinning down at her shocked face, Jimmy coming round from behind him to sit in the other end of the booth.  
"Um... no. It ain't taken ... no" she stuttered, scooting up slightly so he could join them all on the curved back seat. 

Freddie leant in as he sat down and spoke lowly in her ear.  
"You ain't doing a good job of avoiding me. Not if you're gonna come to the exact place I was supposed to be bringing you to.... are ya babe?" He said, pulling away and nodding a greeting to the rest of them. He could smell the coconut on her and he was a fucking goner because of it.

"I.... " she started, but then closed her mouth. Why the fuck was she so nervous. Men didn't make her nervous! Gangsters didn't make her nervous. She supposed it was the after affects of the domestic violence, Garry had changed her. This was new Gina, new Gina who obviously couldn't string a sentence together in front of a hot bloke without having a mini panic attack. Thanks again Garry. 

"Your wife not out with you tonight?" She said finally in reply, giving away her hesitations.

Jerry Lee laughed loudly at Jimmy and Desmond, a joke somewhere about popping Leslie's cherry and Gina jumped in surprise.  
He watched her closely and knew she was nervous, jumpy and nervous and avoiding his gaze. She played with the cherry stuck on her own glass as a distraction, looking into the blue liquid that Freddie thought was about as blue as her eyes. 

It dawned on him then, the reason why she hadn't come with him, and it made him giddy. If she cared about his wife and that's what stopped her being taken out by him, then that meant she had wanted him, didn't it? If she just wanted to go out innocently, have a laugh and a few drinks, she wouldn't care who that was with and who bore his second name whilst they did it.  
She wanted to bed him. And the fact she cared he was taken showed she had morals too.  
Yeah she was pretty perfect wasn't she?  
His eyes turned serious, lust blanketing them darkly as he continued to study her.  
He would have to forgive her this one time, on account of her fucking morals, but first he would play a little game for shits and giggles. 

"Yeah she'll be here soon probably. Don't like me being out for long without her, misses me" he winked, his eyes then trawling down to her cleavage, sitting satisfyingly plump in her black dress. Her upper thighs were exposed as well, and he sucked in a breath as his wandering gaze flitted down the length of them under the table to her pointed stilettos. He didn't try to hide his leering and she couldn't help but like it no matter how much she knew she shouldn't. He was winding her up on purpose.

"Freddie my rude bwoyyyy" Jerry Lee interrupted.  
"We gonna be 'avin dis conversation elsewhere?" He gestured to one of the back rooms and Freddie nodded his head. 

"Yeah let's do business" he said, ignoring Ginas eyes on him as he got up, popped his shades on, despite the darkness of the club and led the way without a backward glance at her or anyone else. 

When they had all gone inside and closed the door, Gina let out the breath she had seemed to hold the entire time he was sat so close to her. He had seemed so unaffected in contrast and she chastised herself for being so weak. That's why Garry had done the things he did. She allowed him to, because she was weak.

"They'll be in there ages" said Leslie. We might as well get hammered even more and request some songs. 'Ere, Gina ... what did Jackson say to ya? You interested in 'im?" She asked. 

"No am I heck." She replied quickly. "Wouldn't touch him with a barge pole, right sleazebag ain't he?" She asked no one in particular, maybe she was even asking herself subconsciously, and Nikki nodded her agreement. 

"Do better than 'im love" her friend said, pointing to the door of the room they had vacated to. "'Need someone who will do you some good after what's-his-face"

"Oh he would do her good allright..." Leslie laughed. "But if you ain't indulging in it then I can take him off your hands no problemo ... he's so my type" she squealed in excitement, as Nikki rolled her eyes and Gina gave a tight lipped smile. 

"Never knew cock-sure arseholes were a desired type" Nikki said, pulling Gina from the booth and towards the bar with her. 

Gina begged to differ. 

*

As the night wore on, Gina got restless. Leslie wasn't exaggerating when she said the men would be a while. It had been over an hour since they went in there and she was getting more and more angsty waiting for him to come back out. And more and more drunk.  
The slick guy from the bar had come over to the table, bringing a chilled bottle of champagne on ice. Gina tried to remain friendly, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but when he shuffled closer to her after a while she started to feel on edge. She felt even worse when Nikki and Leslie didn't seem to notice her predicament and had gone off to dance, leaving her sandwiched in the booth with the man all alone. Leslie had even waggled her eyebrows at her once, thinking it was something that Gina welcomed, but she thought the miserable look on her face would give away that it wasn't. Still no one rescued her.

He asked her a couple of questions about herself, like how old she was and if she was seeing anybody. Then he started letting his eyes roam her body and she found it strange how Freddie had done the same thing earlier and it had excited her, whilst this man doing the same made her feel queasy. He wasn't bad looking, but he was too old for her, and it made her realise how attracted she was to Freddie. Sometimes you meet people and you just get that feeling about them, that excitement at the prospect of them being next to you, of what they might say to you. She had that with Freddie, but not with this guy. Not at all.

"You know how pretty you are love?" the man asked, moving even closer. He was so close now In fact that his leg was touching her own. She fidgeted uncomfortably and pulled the hem of her dress down, mentally kicking herself for wearing something so slutty, it obviously tempted and invited men to make moves without any hint of reciprocation. 

"Thank you" she said shyly. The trouble with Gina was that she couldn't voice what she wanted to anymore. Inside her head she was brave, she was witty and a force to be reckoned with. But in reality that person had been chipped away at, over and over again until there was none of that fire left. She had turned into what Garry had made her, pathetic.  
She wanted to be her old self, to apply a bit of authority, tell this man to take a hike, but when he moved his hand to stroke down her arm she froze and no words came out.  
Her heart raced and she couldn't swallow, the effects of all the alcohol making it hard to stop her eyes from pooling with beckoning tears.  
As he leant forward into her body, his hand now on her leg, he was suddenly and roughly hoisted up and from the booth by a set of hands that bore too many gold rings. 

"You having a fuckin' laugh Micky?!" Freddie shouted as the man now lay bottom up on the club floor, with a look of bewilderment on his face at the sudden attack.

"Did you want him to touch you babe?" Freddie asked her, his eyes narrowed with an incredulous look, focusing on her worried face, taking in her arms crossed over her body in defence.  
She shook her head. She hadn't wanted him to touch her, but she never told him not to either.

"Who told you, you could fucking touch what's mine?" Freddie snapped, turning his head back down to Micky, his shoe now on top of the man's head, keeping him pinned to the floor with it.

"Yours?" Micky spat, his arms trying pointlessly to removed the footwear from his forehead, his legs scrambling in an attempt to get back up. 

"Jesus Christ Freddie.... Jackies fuckin' yours mate, not this prize, Jackie is as good as you can ge......."

He never got to finish his insult because Freddie's foot lifted and slammed back down straight into his nose with the force of ten bricks. Blood spattered into the linoleum flooring and over Freddie's shoe, covering Micky Dowdry in his own bloodshed. His eyes wide and serious, a snarling Freddie leant down whilst the other man writhed beneath him on the floor holding his broken nose and wailing. 

"You don't get to touch her, ok mate?" He said calmly, eerily, friendly.  
"And you tell Siddy he's gonna need a new second, because his first one was so busy trying to get laid that he missed an opposing drug deal happening right under his nose" Freddie laughed then, loud and ridiculously.  
"His nose" he said again, shaking his head at the irony.  
"Get him some ice from the bar Jimmy" Freddie instructed to his exasperated cousin, rounding his attention once more on Gina. 

"That bastard won't bother you again darlin' ... He "nose" what's good for him now" he chuckled, the spectators that had gathered around them joining in with the joke. 

"Let me get you a drink yeah?" And Gina nodded.


	11. Ballerina

They sat in a booth on their own in the darkest corner of Dexy's. This time her friends did try to rescue her, with Nikki pulling at her hand less than subtly to come and dance, and Leslie throwing daggers her way because she was sat with the man she wanted, but Gina didn't want to be rescued anymore.  
Maybe the fact that this man had assaulted somebody, and broken his nose just for putting a hand on her and being a bit pushy, maybe that should wave giant red flags in front of her eyeballs. Maybe it should have put her off him a smidge.  
However Gina was drunk, she was silly drunk and she was having a good time after the drama of earlier events. She felt like not one person in that club would bother her, because she was sat with Freddie and he would protect her interests, it was already evident.   
They had chatted for a bit, he told her next time anyone touched her that wasn't him he would chop off every last one of their fingers and she shuddered because it was the type of thing Garry would have said too.   
Freddie wasn't pinning her to the wall by her throat when he said it though. He was holding her hand under the little table and stroking down her thumb with his own. It felt like a different type of warning, a protective and welcomed one that gave her butterflies. She was in trouble.

"So how comes your not the married one?" Freddie said as he offered her a cigarette which she declined with a shake of her head.  
"I owe you one" he said.   
"What?" She replied looking confused.   
"You gave me one, at the party when I first clapped my eyes on you and my arse nearly fell out at the sight"   
She smiled shyly, these corny lines would usually never work in a million years on Gina but right now they sounded like warm honey dripping over her body on a cold day. 

"Haven't found anyone worth marrying. I guess I'm not as lucky as you Freddie" she said taking a sip of her drink. She had no idea why he was mentioning marriage but it was the one thing that was stopping her jumping his bones where he sat so she guessed it was a good thing. She glanced at his wedding ring on her lap, feeling the cool metal against her own fingers and felt inferior with it sat there, couldn't she just ignore it for a bit, pretend it didn't exist?

"Nah babe, I'm not lucky. I'm fucking unlucky believe me. Jackies.... well she's" he paused as he seemed to struggle to find the words to describe the mother of his children and he settled for "a mess".   
"She's a fucking mess. She's an inadequate excuse for a mother, and she's never worked a day in her life. Just a sponger with no goals and she loves the bottle more than she could ever love me." 

He wasn't sure why he was telling her the truth. Usually he told them all, it's cos she was boring in the sack which usually made them want to be better than her and test out the theory. Because Gina was different, Freddie answered different, he didn't have another plausible explanation for that right now. 

"Forced together we was, on account of me being a horny kid and getting her up the duff. We've never got on, not really, it's even worse since the kids and jail and the bottle of vodka always in her bloodstream. Maniac that one, drags me down, makes me miserable and a fucking sadist" he laughed. 

He looked at her for her reaction but again couldn't make out what it was. He was telling the truth though so he supposed she could take it any which way she liked because that was the bottom line. 

"I get it." She said after a pause. "Sometimes you stay with someone because it's easy. Even if they ain't who you want, even if they make you unhappy."

"Experience?" Freddie said as she nodded grimly. 

"Ahhhh babe, what the fuck is going on 'ere' it's like an obituary this. That time the vibe got killed" and he winked at her as she laughed. He clicked his fingers at Jimmy in the next booth with Desmond. 

"Get me and the lovely Gina another round, our kid" he said as he went back to stroking her delicate fingers in his own. He turned his head back towards her to see her pale eyes locked on his own, wandering down to his lips and he got a strange feeling in his chest from it, a tugging, knawing desire that wasn't familiar, he thought maybe it was the coke from earlier. Jerry Lee had half near blown his head off with the stuff, burning his eyes when he had inhaled it.   
It didn't stop him admiring the beauty of the woman in front of him like she was the Taj Mahal though, what a fucking work of art he had on his hands.   
He felt like every time he looked at her his chest gave him a mini electric shock and he just wasn't used to the feeling from another person. He only got it during serious crime sprees or after a hit of a hallucinatory, a feeling like adrenaline or some shit and he sure as hell hadnt been this into anyone before. Normally he was numb to all that.

"So what's your star sign" he grinned, instantly cheering her up. 

*

The night was coming to an end and Gina was back out on the dance floor with her girlfriends. The music was slower now, and she ground her hips seductively in slow circles, catching his eye continuously as she moved and gyrated against Nikki.   
Freddie couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't care to hide it. Arse like a peach and brown tumbling hair, her eyes seemed to glow in the fucking dark and his dick was straining so hard against his pants that he thought it might bust the seam.   
When she walked on drunken bambi legs to the bar, he rose up quickly, followed her closely and snuck up behind her, whispering into her ear as she giggled and tipped her head back onto him. 

"Where you learn to dance like that then?" He asked, the desire evident in his tone.  
She ordered her drink without answering him, a smile playing on her painted lips. 

"You gonna let me bend you over the bar in that dress?" He said next and to his surprise she whipped around and faced him, their faces about an inch from each other's, her hot breath fanning his face, and the coconut scent pulling him in to her. 

She laughed, thankfully.   
"No Freddie I am not. I'm not some little play thing. You might be looking for happiness outside your marriage bed but I'm not it" she wagged her finger annoyed at her damn morals as she turned back around to pay for her drink. Freddie handed the woman the money before she could and told her to keep the change.

"Oh but you are babe" he carried on.   
"That dancing, that made me happy. You're like a fucking ballerina." He smiled as she giggled at him again. She felt like she hadn't smiled in so long and he pulled them from her effortlessly.   
He grinned at her again, his eyes roaming. This close he noticed the spattering of freckles on her pale shoulders, and something else, little peppered scars, small and rounded, barely visible but there, which made him frown back up at her. 

"Gina Ballerina" he grinned with a big canine flash of teeth. 

She laughed loudly, finding it suddenly hilarious as she play slapped him on the chest and looked at his face. It shifted from an amused, full-of-himself grin, into a primal state of absolute lust in an instant. 

"I want you babe" he said pushing her against the bar with his lower body against hers. She gasped at the feel of his arousal on her hip, thick and warm even through the material of his slacks and she threw caution to the wind. London was about finding herself, Gina needed to get back to who she wanted to be and take life with both hands.

"C'mon then" she said, taking life with one hand and leading him to the bathroom with it.


	12. Piss & Syphilis

He followed behind her dutifully but his head was spinning around so fast, it all seemed a bit surreal. See he thought she said "c'mon then", that he could have her if he wanted her, right now, just like that, but surely it wasn't that fucking easy. This girl was the type that wanted rose petals and a night of long loving in a fancy hot-shot hotel, wasn't she? I mean in his head she was, that's what he had expected in order to be able to shag her. He reckoned he would have to pull out the big guns, go all out and impress her with his cash or if all else failed slip something in her fucking drink. Right here in reality though, she was practically begging for it, pulling him into the dingy solitude of Dexy's toilets that usually smelt of piss and syphilis. 

"Are you kidding me?" He managed to get out as she dragged him harder by his hand. He had to be tripping off those E's.

"No I'm not. Hurry up". She said urgently. He was waiting for the catch here, this was too good to be true, it wasn't happening, things this good didn't happen to him, they NEVER happened. Not to him.

Freddie's eyes widened with awe as he watched her arse moving in the skin tight dress in front of him, her hair tumbling to dust the top of it where he imagined a little hot pink g-string would start. He could barely believe his fucking luck but wasn't about to question her further or she might start to sober up and re-think the situation. 

"Arse like a fucking peach" he mumbled behind her, shaking his head in bewilderment.

When she led him into the ladies and stopped in the centre he looked around at the familiar hole in the wall. He had fucked countless little slags in this room, in every cubicle, bent over every sink, and against every wall. There was even that one time he was so fucking high that he tried to pick a girl up who was a bit on the heavy side and they both toppled backwards onto hard tile. He couldn't be bothered getting up after that because he hurt his elbow and she rode him belly up on the piss stained floor. 

Gina stood awkwardly in front of him, sizing up the surfaces, deciding where was easier to give her body and her disappearing dignity up to him for one night of fumbled passion, just to stop her heated blood from scalding her on account of the molten attraction. She didn't get chance to make a decision though because when she looked at him and bit her lip, his flip switched. 

Freddie barged into her body nearly knocking her backwards off her heels upon the tiles. He pushed her by her hips, a strong ring-clad hand on each one, backwards into a cubicle and began the assault on her lips with his own, her legs stumbling, trying with hardship to stay upright from the force and her drunken stupor. 

He was taking control back. This woman had blindsided him since the first night he got out of jail. He was supposed to be concentrating on taking down bigger fish in the underworld, and instead since the minute he laid eyes on her he was thinking about how he could snare her and make her his own. He was mental about every little piece of her and every little piece of her body which he now had bending to his will in his own hands. She made him feel alive and he had been numb for so long he had forgotten what that felt like. He needed more.

Gina could hardly breathe, his mouth on her was an onslaught of spearmint, cool and menthol on her tongue as he thrashed his own against her whole mouth, licking everywhere, tasting her.   
Suddenly her hands were above her head as she got slammed into the wall of the cubicle, his one hand reaching and fumbling to close the door to afford them some privacy if anyone dared to intrude on them.   
He locked it with one hand and then brought it back up to hold hers above her head once more.

"You taste like candy babe. Fucking candy." He uttered as he put his mouth back on her.   
As she kissed him back, entwining her tongue against his, feeling him loosen her hands and allowing her to lower them until they were wrapped around his neck and playing with his hair, she felt his arousal hard against her lower belly.   
Freddie pushed his gum into Gina's mouth and she felt it slide under and around her tongue, their saliva mingling, that freshness covering her, the candy pouring over her.   
"Freddie" she gasped as one of his hands tugged down the spaghetti strap of her dress, exposing her small breast under the dingy lighting. He took his mouth off hers to let his eyes wander down to it, cupping it in one hand and using his thumb to stroke her hardening nipple. He knew her nipples would be small and rosy... her tits looked smaller than he had hoped but still a handful none the less. 

"What babe?" He said, looking in her eyes, something he barely did during the throes of sexual encounters. 

He wanted her cunt now, he wanted to see if she had those neat little tucked in pussy lips, or the ones that dangled when they mounted your face. Either was good, but finding out was the best part.   
She replied with a moan, her glazed eyes closing as her head tipped back against the wall. She looked beautiful.  
He kissed her neck, her coconut scent sending currents to his cock that made it ache and throb in his boxers, but his need would have to wait, he wanted to make her mental for him and incapable of wanting anyone but him again, ruin her for any other prick that walked the earth. 

She was his now. Gina ballerina. Dancing on his cock. 

Freddie let one of his hands run down her body over her silk dress. He pushed at her hip, reaching for the hem of the little mini dress and bunching it upwards at both sides. Blue g-string. Pale blue like her eyes . It made him smile and he let out a chuckle. 

"Take them off Freddie" she whispered, lust coating her voice making it husky and even more tempting than usual. 

"Hold yer' horses baby. I'm savouring this" he said as he raised one of her thighs off of the floor, pinning her with his lower body to the partition wall of the cubicle. 

He let two fingers trace her inner thigh, agonisingly slow with his path on her skin, the roughness of his fingers standing out ever more against her creamy silk leg. When he finally reached between her legs he could feel the bump of her labia under the lace. The fabric there was soggy and damp on his fingers, as he pushed it to one side and felt her folds for the first time, wet and warm on his thick digits. 

"Fuck me Gina!" He said in surprise his eyes going wide, half popping out of his head as he looked at her in awe.  
Her eyes snapped open to look back at him, willing him to go further as she bit against her cherry red lip.

"You're so fucking wet. Is this all for me yeah? ... you've been lying to yourself all along haven't ya? This is all for me" he said as he dipped his middle finger inside her.   
She gasped and surprise overcame him again. See he thought she said she had a boyfriend before him, yet this pussy felt brand new. 

"You're as tight as a fist princess. Tight as a fucking fist" he groaned, slipping in another finger.   
His movements were slow, deliberate and calculating. Gliding in and out of her he began to quicken his pace and pressure before slowing down again, returning to smooth, fluid movements. When he sped up he watched her face, her mouth slackening in pleasure and the sound of his thrusting audible between short, sharp, heavy breaths from the both of them. He could feel that spongy spot inside her, ensuring he curled his fingers to rub against it with every pounding, eventually using his thumb against the place she desperately needed him.

"Freddie ...I ... I need you" she stuttered, reaching with her limp hands between his legs, feeling the raised hardness in his trousers that twitched as she gripped it.

"Ah,ah" he said, taking her hand off him and shaking his head.  
"I want you coming on me before any of that babe. I want you squeezing my fingers like a vice".   
Gina moaned at the filthy vocabulary spilling from his mouth, she had expected nothing less there, but what she hadn't expected was to like it. It seemed to be intensifying everything that was happening in such a seedy but sexy way, bringing her closer to the edge with every word he spoke.

Freddie knelt down in the booth. Keeping her dress up with one hand at her hip he levelled his face with her sweet spot, opening her up to him, and licking softly upwards with his wet, still slightly menthol, tongue.

"Hhhhhhh.... hhhhhh" she gasped above him, loving every second of what he was doing. She was going to come so hard off it.

"Freddie don't stop."   
"I'm never gonna stop baby. I'm gonna do this every day from now on, every day until you can't live without it" he said against her sex, his finger dipping inside up to the shiny ring on his knuckle and his tongue flicking the little swelling pearl at the top.  
"Candy babe. Tastes like fucking candy" he said, before burying his mouth and nose deep into her flesh, writhing it around savagely. 

Suddenly, as Gina felt the coil of pressure give way, sending burning licks of heat down her spine, there was an almighty bang, like a door being slammed against a tiled wall and the shrill voice that ripped through the bathroom made Freddie's stomach fall out of his arse. 

"FREDDDDDIE!!!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT TOILET AND BRING THAT LITTLE TROLLOP SLAG WITH YOU" 

It was Jackie.


	13. Box of Memories

Freddie groaned and reluctantly stood up and looked at Gina with a silent apology in his eyes for what was about to happen. He knew because it had happened before. More times than he cared to remember right now. 

BANG BANG BANG. A fist on the cubicle door. 

"I swear to fucking god you better bring that bitch out right now Freddie Jackson!" She shrieked into the silence of the bathroom. The noise of the club could be heard as a deep bassing thrum like that of Gina's heart right now.   
Inside the cubicle her eyes went wide and she shifted her dress down whilst repositioning her straps to cover her modesty. She should've expected this, he was married after all but she was so fucking angry all the same. She had been about to cum, and now she was orgasm deprived and downright annoyed at herself because she had let her guard down and hadn't even got the fucking goods at the end of it. And now she was probably gonna end up in a cat fight, which was ironic because Freddie was the "cheetah", not her.   
Funny that the women always blamed the women, like the problem didn't lie with the husband they couldn't keep on a leash. Funny that no matter how many other girls they fought off, the husband always got away relatively Unscathed. Funny that, Proper funny- downright hilarious wasn't it?

"I won't let her hit you alright?" Freddie whispered as he unlocked the cubicle, shifting his body around her. She went to exit after him to see what she was up against but he pushed her backwards and shut the door from the bottom with his foot. "Lock it yeah" he shouted. He was obviously practiced at this. She locked herself in but by now she was so fucking annoyed at herself that she wanted to get hit. She had allowed herself to join the list of toilet skanks. Well she almost had, Maybe she should be thanking Jackie actually....

She heard the slap and winced because it had to of stung.

"Ahhhh you fucking bitch" Freddie roared.

"Been out a few days! A few days Freddie! Why do you always do this? What has that cheap slag in there got that I haven't?!!!" Jackie screamed, her voice breaking with desperation and sheer emotion. Gina started to feel a pang of guilt. Freddie might not love his wife, but he hadn't left her either and she obviously loved him passionately. She shouldn't have done this, he was a bastard.

"Calm the fuck down will you. I was only kissing her, I've had a bit to drink yeah... " he said taking hold of her wrists so she couldn't slap him again.   
"Don't mean nothing babe... she don't mean nothing." 

Oh Gina had heard enough.   
The sound of the lock clicking broke the sound of Jackie's sniffles as Gina left the cubicle with her head held high.   
The both of them looked at her, Freddie probably more shocked than Jackie at her sudden revelation and he nearly laughed out loud when she went to the sink and started to wash her hands with the grimy bar of soap on the sinks like she wasn't at all involved in this sudden fiasco. 

Jackie was stunned. The girl in front of her was immaculate, not at all like the riff raff she usually pulled off her husband by their peroxide perms. She was the opposite of them, she was the opposite of her. She was beautiful. She was slim and well proportioned, with gorgeous silky brown hair, pretty eyes and plump lips. Lips that had red lipstick smudged around them where her husband had just kissed the face off her. Jackie saw red like the lipstick.   
She flew at her before Freddie could block her way and grabbed a hold of her by the face, digging in her dirty nails. 

"You fucking slag" she shouted as Gina grabbed at her wrists to try and get her off, at the same time as Freddie picked his wife up by her waist, hauling her body and whipping her away to put himself in between them. Normally he loved this part, Jackie seeing them off. It put them off him good and proper and it meant they didn't expect him to call.. they didn't want him to call because his wife was a fucking lunatic and they had the scratch marks to prove it.  
But she couldn't hurt Gina... she didn't deserve to be hurt.. it was all him, he had put it on her when she was drunk, and he knew that him having a wife had bothered her sober, he knew she was a good girl. And he still had to have her.   
Gina blinked back tears, she wasn't scared she just hated people thinking they could touch her like that and she was seething because of it.

"Freddie you best let me at her!!! I promise I'm gonna lamp that fucking smug look off its face I'm telling you" Jackie screamed as she writhed around in Freddie's strong bear hold. 

"Gina just fucking go.... get out will ya.. she's a nutcase and she's on one... she won't stop til she's ripped yer face off" he said to Gina who was still fist-curlingly mad with a cut below her eye where Jackies nails had broken skin. 

As Gina passed them both she leant in closer to Jackie whilst she kicked out trying to get to her.

"If you kept your claws in your husband instead of other women's faces... you might be able to keep a hold of him babe. I'm gonna need a tetanus shot now." She laughed. It wasn't funny. 

"And He's a shit kisser anyway" she said, turning on her heels and leaving both Jackie and Freddie gobsmacked, looking after her.

***

Freddie had calmed Jackie down. In fact the only way to calm her down was to bring her a double vodka whilst she rocked on the toilet seat crying. To save himself shit later, and more arguments in front of the girls left at home with Maggie, he soothed her in the best way he knew how. By fucking her.  
The night had turned out a whole lot shitter than he planned, and as he thrust into his wife against the wall, all he could see was Gina. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of jackies high pitched wailing. Gina had just panted, small breathy little moans, and the odd gasp as his fingers stroked her insides, she was so seductively subtle, sexier than anything he'd ever cared to indulge in before.  
Yet here he was drilling a drunk and dirty Jackie into the wall.  
He couldn't want this woman any less, what he wanted was that tumbling chocolate hair on him whilst he kissed at pale creamy skin. He wanted to inhale that coconut smell that seemed to come from her very pores while his fingers dipped into the sticky arousal that coated her sex, making it feel like silk through his fingers. The thought of her tightening up for him, her pale icy eyes rolling into the back of her head because of his touch, made him come so hard he wailed pathetically like Jackie herself as his balls clenched up tightly, spurting thick gushes of release that yet again filled her with his fertile fucking seed.   
He better not have blown his chances like he just blew his load.

****

By Monday morning Gina was fine about it all. She had spoken to Nikki who had said "I told you so" and laughed at how drunk Gina had been like it was any kind of excuse. It wasn't the alcohol that had made her drunk enough to let him touch her though, it was an intoxication she didn't want to even start to get addicted to.   
Gina had an addictive personality anyway. A few years back after an agent told her she was too fat for catwalk she had taken up a nasty coke habit, funded by Garry in order to stay slim. It once saw her daily intake plummet to just cocaine for five full days.   
She didn't even have a drink of water during that episode and had ended up dehydrated and on a drip at the hospital. She had to do a rehab programme as a condition of discharge and as soon as she had left after two weeks, Garry slapped her hard across the head for being stupid enough to get herself admitted in the first place. He didn't want anyone seeing her bruises and asking questions, but she was a good lier and no one had even looked close enough. They never did.

As Gina took a shower the dire memories of the last few years played like an old black and white movie reel in her mind.   
Meeting Garry at 16, her dad going to prison, her mum dying. A tear fell down her face as she remembered her sweet mother and another few escaped when she remembered the last time she saw her dad on a visit. He had died in prison, knife wound.   
Remembering That feeling of complete loneliness with them both gone, leaving her at 18 alone in the world, made her shiver even in the hot steam of the shower. Orphaned, no family. Only Garry. She couldn't even place her finger on a time when he stopped being nice to her. She thought it wasn't long after her dad died and he had no one to answer to. Before that it had been the odd push and nasty comment. After that it was burning her with cigarettes and not letting her go to the shop by herself.  
A little while after that came the fractured collar bone. Then she had to give up modelling anyway, on account of the bruises and the fact that he didn't want people looking at her.  
Gina fell to her knees onto the porcelain floor of the shower when a particular memory flitted into her mind. It was of the time he set about her with his fist because she had been offered a magazine job that could really afford her some opportunities into modelling and had asked him if she could take it.  
She had scratched him badly when trying to defend herself from the blows and after that he chopped her fingernails down to the wicks to stop her doing it again. Even now they hadn't grown back right, they were all wonky, she thought as she studied them under the stream of the shower jets, blinking the mixture of water and tears from her eyes.

Nikki knocked on the door, dragging her thoughts back to the present. Tucking the past ones back in their little box at the back of her mind.

"Gi, it's almost eight... don't you start work soon" she said through the crack of the door. 

"Yeah thanks Nik... won't be long" she answered. Well at least now she could model as much as she liked. Garry wasn't here, he couldn't stop her now and she was gonna prove him wrong and make something of herself. No one would ever get close enough to hurt her again. Not Garry. And especially not Freddie.  
When you let people in and love them they either leave you or they hurt you.   
She just wanted to concentrate on herself.  
But first... she had a shift at the coffee shop.


	14. Bacon Suprise

Since Friday night, Freddie had been frustratingly unable to track Gina Evans down. It wasn't through lack of trying, but it was now Tuesday morning and he had given it up as a lost cause.

The last thing he remembered her saying, though his brain had been foggy with lust, adrenaline and countless class A's, was that he was a shit kisser.  
What a Fackinnnn liberty. That was a lie. He knew he was a good kisser on account of his lips. When he was a teen his dad used to joke on that Freddie must be a batty boy because his lips were like what the models paid for. Blow job lips, just as big on the bottom as they were on the top. Freddie saw them as a detriment as a youth due to that teasing, but growing into a man he learned that kissing with lips like those made him a force to be reckoned with. Especially when he was kissing a pussy and sucking clit in ways that had them writhing around beneath him moaning how good he was at it. He could still barely believe she had let him kiss her if he was honest with himself. Especially between her legs.  
There wasn't a female he would've classed as out of his reach before he met her but just looking at her that first night made him realise the world had more to offer. They just didn't make them like her, not normally. And when they did, they didn't usually go for people like him. Yeah he had dreams, but right now what did he actually have to offer a woman like her? He had to try and fuck her in the toilets of a poxy strip club, because he didn't have a home to invite her back to. Even his car was stolen.  
Suddenly his baggage felt suffocating, he didn't want to be with Jackie in that same shitty life any longer and he saw this girl as a way out, or more like a way up. A way up in the world. Gina wasn't gonna give herself to him fully until he was available, even if she had started to let herself go, the appearance of tacky Jackie and her weapon of choice- the French manicure, had definitely seen her off. She wouldn't want to know, and that's why he had to start making some changes in his life so that he could be someone she would want to know. Someone she would be proud to know. The desire was there on both sides, he saw it in her eyes that night, those pale blue eyes that had hypnotised him, but in the cold harsh light of the morning, what else was?

Today though, Freddie had to put all thoughts of that woman to the back of his mind, because he had bigger fish to fry anyway. It was the job with siddy's crew tonight that could make him or break him around here, and as he picked Jimmy up from Lena's where he had stayed the night with Maggie, he kept his brain focused on the task ahead. 

They arrived at the coffee bean a little before ten, and the place was its usual busy self-made hole in the wall. There were the same old grannies sharing teapots and lairey labourers that were already on their second coffee break of the day covered in shit tattoos and concrete.  
The welcome aroma of greasy bacon fat bombarded Freddie's nostrils and made him salivate as soon as the door closed behind him. A man needed a proper breakfast in a morning, pussy or bacon, both if he was lucky, all washed down with a well brewed tea and two sugars.  
As they entered, Freddie went straight in the direction of the pisser to take a slash whilst Jimmy ordered them a bacon and egg butty a-piece. He did need a piss, but it also happened to be a little signature trick of his whenever he arrived some place so that Jimmy would have to pay.  
By the time he resurfaced Jimmy's wallet was tucked away again and he had that pot of tea waiting for him at the table. 

"Giz a light our kid" Freddie said as he sat down next to him and pulled out a fag.  
He took a few deep drags before balancing it into the ashtray on the metal table and pouring himself a brew. 

"So about tonight..." he started, turning his attention on his cousin. "You know the plan yeah? We get them codes and we get them quick. If I get caught mate I'm doing hard time, and I can't afford that to happen yeah? Can't. Fuckin. Happen." He said, slapping his hand audibly on the table along with the last three syllables.  
"Clancy the fucking Nancy, I swear he looks at me like I'm a little bitch again and I'm gonna shag him up the arse like one. See how he likes that yeah?."

Jimmy shook his head at his cousin. He knew Freddie had always talked a load of old bollocks, but he seemed even worse now he thought he was a force to be reckoned with. Time inside as Ozzys number one had gone to his head. He just hoped he wasn't gonna be back in there with his old cell mate before the week was over. He couldn't cope with Jackie-pisshead-Jackson pining allover again and taking up his and Maggie's quality time together. Maggie was the opposite of her sister, just like he was the opposite of his cousin. All they had to thank them for was bringing them together.

"I bet he'd like that though. I Bet he's a right moaner, don't you think Jimbob?" Freddie asked, wiggling his eyebrows and flashing a toothy grin before taking a sip of his hot, sickly sweet tea.  
Before Jimmy could answer, two plates were placed down in front of them holding their butties in a napkin, and when Freddie looked up from his second sip he nearly spat it across the entire table. 

Gina. Gina fucking ballerina. Or Evans. Or whatever she went by. Waitressing. Here, right in front of him. Working at the cafe. Serving him his fucking bacon. Giving it to him on a plate. He snorted at the irony.

"Freddie" she nodded at him as she locked eyes with him for a second before looking away with rosy cheeks full of embarrassment. "I'll just get the sauces" she said, flitting off before he could shut his hanging lower lip that was gaping open at the unexpected reunion.  
When she returned with the ketchup he tried to pull himself together and was able to clock a look at her legs in the denier tights and black mini skirt beneath her apron. She had a white shirt on, folded up at the elbows and a fair few buttons undone around the cleavage, enough so that he could see she had a black lacy bra on underneath. Fuck he still wanted her badly. It was all-consuming.  
He bet he could make the table in front of him wobble with the arousal currently growing beneath it in his trousers, and he still found it utterly ridiculous that he did want her so badly when she was nothing but a heap of trouble and inconvenience. Fucking females - all they created was a stiff cock and an even stiffer headache.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else lads" she said before smiling warmly at Jimmy and merely glancing coldly back at Freddie one last time before heading back to the front counter and the awaiting queue.

Freddie Jackson really didn't know how to play this one and so he stayed silent, cocking his head to look at her as she went about her business. How was it that she always seemed to have the upper hand, always blindsiding him when he didn't have his wits about him.  
He hadn't even being able to say a word to the woman, and no one ever made him speechless. No one except her.  
On Friday night he had his tongue between her legs and now he seemed to have lost the fucking thing entirely. As if reading his mind Jimmy cleared his throat. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He grinned at him playfully. "Ain't that Nikki's mate, the one that stood you up and said you were a shit kisser?" Jimmy smirked bravely before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Freddie glared at him and Jimmy regretted winding him up before he even uttered his warning.  
"Yeah, still had her knickers down round her ankles for me at the end of the night though, if I remember correctly" he spat, looking around to make sure she didn't actually hear him. He'd get nowhere talking about her like that.  
"Careful kid" he said pointing his finger at his younger cousin. "Be fucking careful".

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and Freddie's mind was working overtime. Gina waited on tables and took orders at the counter, keeping busy and hardly glancing at him despite him not being able to tear his eyes away from her.  
He found it infuriating that she seemed so unaffected by him and yet he was clinging onto the memory of her smell and the feel of her silky hair in his fingers against that bathroom wall. What the fuckinell was happening to him? Why was he so bothered about her? Why wasn't SHE bothered? He wasn't used to this. It was putting him in a foul sort of mood, and he needed his head in the game for tonight.  
So it turned out even the near-perfect women were plain old debilitating.

As he ate his food, he overheard a couple of the builders at the next table as him and Jimmy sat in silence and his blood started thumping in his ears around their words. That shit was only ok if he was saying it, and he could feel the familiar prickle of white-hot rage bubbling intently under the surface of his apparent composure.

"Fucking right arse, have you seen it? Those legs for fuck sake ... And a face like that to match as well... " the bloke said, letting out a whistle. He knew they had to be talking about Gina. Little Betty Arnold with the hair net in the corner wasn't exactly a toned beauty queen these days.  
"Nah it's the eyes mate... imagine those looking at you with a mouthful of your cock" the other one said and they both laughed loudly. Freddie chewed his sandwich and tried to breathe calmly through his nose. Count to ten his mum always said. Never fucking worked though. He usually got to about four before he punched their bastard lights out. 

"I'm gonna ask for another cup of coffee and her number in a minute, you think I'm in with a chance?" One of them asked the other. "Maybe a fumble in the bogs, rip a few buttons off that shirt?" He laughed.

"Nah mate, but if she turns you down we'll come here every morning until she doesn't innit?" The other one said, as they chortled and sniffed before turning to eye-fuck Gina again who was obliviously unaware of so many male pairs of eyes on her as she bent over a table with a dishcloth. 

Even though Freddie wanted to bang both the lads heads together and make them see stars for talking about her like that, he happened to like the tactic and it gave him an idea of his own. As he lit up another cigarette and blew his smoke in the direction of the builders, one word swam around in his mind -Persistence, because that was gonna be the key here. He was gonna have to earn this prize instead of just taking it, always be around in the background, never too much in her face, never steamrolling her, sorting his life out in the meantime, he just needed to have actual patience for once in his life. After all, that's how a hunter eventually caught its prey. Slow and steady, wins the race.

When she went to clear the plates of the men beside him he watched her peach of an arse as it bent over to pick them up. She giggled at the suggestion of a date from the little puffter with spikey hair and then she glanced over at Freddie before accepting the guy's offer with a look of shy flirtation.   
Freddie dropped his fork onto his plate when she said yes and it clattered loudly, even over the idle chatter of the busy cafe and the low buzz of blondie on the stereo. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat loudly too.  
Gina turned to look at him, as did a few of the other people seated nearby, including the jockey who had just asked to take his property on a fucking date. He wasn't about to let that happen though. 

He watched 'Graham' as he introduced himself as, turn his attention back on Gina before taking a pen out of his pocket and writing his number on a napkin. Then he handed her the pen so she could write down her number and Freddie narrowed his eyes as he watched her actually do it. He didn't even have her number so how the fuck did this little ponce get it so easy? He continued to watch as the lad took the napkins in his hand, stood up and put his in her apron, kissed her on the cheek and then headed off to the toilets, taking a flirty look back at her as he did. When she went back to her jobs Freddie recognised his chance.  
He pushed his car keys across the table to Jimmy and told him to wait in the motor because he wouldn't be more than a minute.   
Jimmy sighed "weve got plans Freddie, don't take all day, you have to speak to Ozzy."

"I know, I know, I know, I know. Give me five" he said holding up his hand and standing up.   
He locked eyes with Gina as he followed 'Graham' into the toilets, giving her a wink and a canine flash of teeth. 

"Alright mate" Freddie started as soon as he saw the man pulling up the fly of his work pants.   
The man screwed his face up and was about to throw a couple of curses out at being accosted in the toilets before Freddie loudly introduced himself. 

"Freddie Jackson" he said, holding his hand out and smacking gum between his teeth again.   
The man visibly faltered at the mention of his name. He was a Hackney lad, and he knew the Jackson's meant trouble. 

"What you need Freddie?" He asked, shaking his outstretched hand and then scratching the hair at the nape of his own neck. He was shitting himself and Freddie got sadistic satisfaction from the visible squirming. He thought it was apt that he was in the right place if he wanted to shit his knickers, the puff. 

"You giving your number out to all the pretty waitresses in the east end mate or just that one?" He laughed animatedly, making the lad giggle nervously along, before Freddie abruptly stopped and glared at him.   
"Because if it's a waitress you want, my friend Ozzy has an entire club full that would be much more up your street. He owns Dexy's, You heard of him ave you?" He said, his tone low and dangerous. 

Everyone had heard of ozzy. 

The lad stuttered a yes, and bumbled something about how he had no idea she belonged to Freddie and how he would never have gone there had he of known.   
"She never said anything ... I don't want to step on anyone's toes mate, honest". He said in a high tone of timid panic.  
Freddie would laugh again at how scared he looked, but he wanted the lad to know he was serious now so he kept up his glare.   
A Little wimp like this definitely couldn't handle Gina Evans. He was doing her a favour really. 

"She give you hers back and all did she?" Freddie grinned at him, before reaching his hand into the man's pocket and taking the napkin that Gina had written her landline on.   
Opening the cubicle door, he dropped the piece of tissue into the cistern full of contaminated water and with a final flush of the chain continued to smack his gum and grin back at the poor builder before him as the note disappeared down the U-bend.

"Oops" Freddie snarled.

Graham Smith thought about standing up for himself, that girl had been more than up for it out there and Freddie was sat right behind her the entire time and never said anything either. He didn't understand what all this was about but he definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of the loose cannon that stood before him.   
Freddie looked like he would rip his head from his neck if he even dared to frown at him and so he folded his arms and waited for the explanation he knew was coming wether he liked it or not. 

"You best go and tell that pretty little waitress out there, that she can't call you anymore, avent ya Graham? And that you won't be calling her any time soon either. Not unless you wanna eat your dinner through a straw for the rest of your sorry little life."   
He watched as Freddie spat his gum into the urinal and stood over it whilst unbuckling his belt to take a piss. It dawned on him that if Freddie had his sights on that girl out there then he might as well forget she existed, and this was his not-so-subtle warning to do just that. He had heard things about Freddie Jackson that would keep children awake at night, and so he decided very quickly to heed it.

"Fuck off then" Freddie said simply to the young lad shuffling nervously beside him.  
He chuckled to himself when he stuttered a few apologies and swiftly vacated leaving him to piss in peace. 

When he left the cafe, Freddie stole one more look at Gina as she took change off the pensioners at the counter. She kept her eyes on him but he looked away quickly. 

"Until next time sweetheart" he muttered under his breath. She was his now, even if she didn't know it. But if he couldn't have her properly yet, no fucker else would either.

***

Gina watched him leave and her breath released audibly. She gave the old woman in front of her the change and watched her count it to make sure it was right, before expressing a thank you and going into the back. 

"Can I take my break Liza? If I don't go toilet soon I'm gonna pee myself" Gina lied as she made it more believable by dancing on the spot.  
Liza laughed before replying that she could and leaving her frying to tend to the counter in her absence. 

When Gina closed the cubicle door and sat on top of the toilet seat she closed her eyes to regain her composure. What the hell had just happened? He didn't even talk to her. It was like they didn't know each other at all, and yet four days ago they were sharing saliva as his hands roamed her body and set it on fire.  
When Freddie had called on her at home after Friday she had ignored the door. She had to.  
When Nikki had passed her a message on from Jerry Lee that Freddie wanted to see her, she ignored that too until eventually he had stopped trying. Because she had to.  
She didn't want to get involved with someone like Jackson, who fucked and chucked girls like they were nothing behind his mad wife's back but never even contemplated leaving her. She had seen it happen a million times. The other woman was always left worse off.  
The man had a wife, he had little girls, and he had a criminal record and reputation that rivalled that of her own father's, and look how well that turned out for her old man. He was stabbed in the neck and bled out alone on a tiled floor, leaving her behind, That's how.  
Red flag after red flag presented itself in front of Gina's face. Warning lights, sirens, a huge inflatable fucking dick on his forehead, all swam through her vision as clear as day, yet still, she had lay awake every night since Friday wanting him. She wanted him so bad it was making her delirious.  
When she saw him strut into the cafe, his shades on and his swagger intact, her heart in her chest let her know she wanted him and it was undeniable. The dull, throbbing ache between her thighs only confirmed it further.  
Discreetly unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on her shirt let her know that she was going insane over him, and accepting that date off a leery bloody builder just to make him jealous told her the very same.  
Yet none of it had worked had it? Because apart from the little wink and grin he gave her on the way to the toilet, or the reaction of dropping his fork when she said she would go out with someone else, he hadn't even uttered a word to her. She had blown it, she knew she had. A man like that? Cocky and full of self importance, wouldn't take well to the rejection she had thrown at him, and when she had blown so hot and cold, how could she blame him for running a bloody mile. But Gina was hot and cold. She was damaged, she didn't know where her head was, or her heart, or her emotions from one day to the next and all that came from being wrecked to your very core by a very bad man. How could she even contemplate letting one in again, it just wasn't a good idea and that was that. Letting someone into her head or her heart willingly again was stupid and forbidden, something she could never give up again, but her body? Well... she had already half given him that. What did it matter if she gave him a bit more? It wasn't as if she wanted to marry him, what did it matter if he never left his wife, or never told her she was special to him, or the only one he wanted? With all that in-depth emotion came heartache followed by dark pain, they let you down and they ruin your life when you're at your most very vulnerable, and thats what happens when you let them love you. So she wouldn't let him.  
How about she used him like he had probably planned to use her? Fucking and chucking? Yeah she could do that, she could do that very easily. She could do him very easily, him and his bee-stung lips and daft pinstriped suits.  
And so she decided right there and then, on that very toilet seat, in the little cafe he first brought her to, that Freddie Jackson could have her. He could have every little bit of her body, but he wouldn't ever get her heart.


	15. Balaclava Palava

Jackie packed his yellow balaclava into his black backpack for him in their scruffy and dingy kitchenette.  
Freddie had taken the girls to the park that afternoon, like he had been promising he would since he got out, and now he was tucking them in to sleep in their beds.  
She hoped he wasn't spending time with them today because he thought tonight's robbery would go tits up and he would end up back inside by this time tomorrow. That was the last thing she wanted, how was she supposed to get knocked up with a little boy if he wasn't here for the next ten years. Him being inside had half broken her before, she had numbed it with booze, and fags and the odd line of coke, but her pining had been in the back of her mind always, no matter how out of it she got.  
She was taking pills too, prescription ones, ones the doctor said might make her happy again, but so far they didn't seem to work that well. She wasn't happy, even now he was out she was on edge. But she would be happy, surely- if they got their little boy.

Freddie came into the room and let the glass door to the hall click quietly behind him. He had a black polo shirt on with red lines on the collar, tucked into black pants. 

"You wearing those?" She asked. "I've washed the balaclava so it isn't itchy, like you said." She whispered to him. She was in a pale pink nightie with bare legs and Freddie couldn't help but feel horny because he hadn't had it in a few days. No harm in scratching the itch he wouldn't get from the balaclava was there?  
He stayed silent and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her bum back against the growing stiffness in his trousers.

"Now whenever I hold you, I can't help but get horny these days." He whispered in her ear. Her hair was tied up in a scrunchie, and he thought it didn't smell too bad for once. He could just about stand to have her near him. 

"You don't have time Freddie. You need to go and do this thing, and get back home to us ok? ... I can't stand the thought of you not coming back."

He sighed and pulled away when he realised he wasn't getting any, but she took his cheeks in her hands and pinched them together. 

"I mean it. Those girls need a dad, and I need a husband." She warned him. 

"Yeah well I need a shag babe, calm me down and that, yeah? Won't it?" He winked at her, as he turned her round slowly, bending her over the counter and lifting up her nightdress.  
She let him unbuckle and free himself before he licked his fingers, using his saliva to wet her, before jamming his fingers inside and then breaching her roughly from behind with his hardness. She moaned as he bucked himself into her, getting his own way like he always did, but she didn't care, because if this job went wrong tonight, it might be the last chance in a fucking while to give him the son he desperately wanted. The one that might make him care about her again.

 

*

 

Freddie picked Jimmy up and they changed into their proper gear in the car. Dark blue overalls and the freshly washed balaclavas, complemented with black work boots, and matching woolly gloves. This was a big job.  
When they met with siddy that afternoon in the warehouse, Freddie knew it was a big job, because even he looked nail-bitingly nervous as he barked out the orders.  
Of course, Ozzy had told him about jobs of this sort when they were inside together, he told him it was all about keeping your cool, because when you start to panic, things start to go wrong. Well that was fine by him, because he didn't ever panic. Freddie  was as a cool as a fucking cucumber, he didn't do nervous, he didn't do scared and he wasn't ever remotely apprehensive because he just didn't feel those types of emotions. Get paid, get laid. Those were the periphery of his emotions. And anger. When it came to not getting his way in life there was definitely anger and that's where the counting to ten or extreme use of his fists came into play. 

In total tonight, there were eight men doing the security depot heist and they had been briefed that afternoon to within an inch of their lives. Siddy had been planning the job for an entire year and the pay off was a good one. 20 large. That's 20 thousand pounds just for turning over some cunt called Paul and getting him to open the deposit boxes. There was the small matter of making their way out before the old filth were called but that was hopefully covered by rigging the panic button.  
It was too good to be true, and Freddie wasn't convinced that it was all there was to it.  
Siddy had been overly friendly that day, and even Micky Daltry with his busted nose hadn't given him shit like every other time they came into contact. Freddie's job was to get the back room codes to prove himself and siddy was in charge of the front, but it just didn't add up that they would be so tolerant with him when they hated the very air he breathed.  
Ozzy had tasked Freddie with a few jobs of his own before he left wormwood. He told him that someone on his crew payroll was a thieving cunt and Freddie had to find out exactly who it was. Ozzy told him he knew Siddy was taking cash wherever he could, but that there was something else, bigger amounts, going unnoticed as they changed hands and he didn't think that was Siddy acting alone. He said the crews glory days as it were, were numbered, and that Freddie could work his way up rank if he played his cards right. He also told him that when he got out, he had to shake them up and see what fell out. 

Tonight Freddie planned to do just that, so whatever that scheming conniving old puff  Siddy was up to, he was in for a shock, because he had Ozzy on his side and it was a good fucking start to taking over Siddy's rank. 

 

*

 

"Three..... Two.... hold it ..... GO! Move move move" siddy bellowed the last part out and it echoed as the men exited the van before climbing the stairs up to the cabin they were about to raid.  
Micky knocked the door in with two sharp kicks and before they knew it they were inside, the panic button de-wired and destroyed and poor Paul on his knees with a sawn off shot gun pressed into his temple.  
Siddy took him into the front room to get the deposit codes and Freddie smoked a fag with an eerie calmness as they waited. Jimmy was shitting himself, his eyes were wide, the gun in his hand about as much use as a chocolate teapot because Freddie knew his little cousin wouldn't ever have the balls to use it. He also wanted to laugh a little, because he gave him a green balaclava on purpose to make him look like Kermit the fuckin frog. 

"They're talking too long Freddie, we need to get him in here and get the codes for the back one or you're a dead man after tonight" he stuttered, his voice cracking whilst he shuffled nervously on the spot, before starting to pace up and down the floor.

"Now just you relax Sweetheart, and stop acting like a bender. Everything's under control see? Everybody sticks to the plan. And We got ages, yeah?? There's no panic button. So stop panicking." Freddie grinned wide through his own yellow balaclava. 

"But you know the more time they spend with him Freddie, the more likely he is to recognise them after" Jimmy chirped, taking the nearly burned down cig that Freddie offered him. 

"And you think he's likely to give old filth any fucking word on who dunnit?! Nahhhh mate.... this is siddy and ozzy were talking about, ain't nobody about to shop them in unless they want their head floating in the Thames. Pretty soon mate, people will think the same about us and all yeah? Because we're special Jimmy. Me and you. We got more going on upstairs than those old fuckers and more hunger for it. Once I get my plans in motion with Jerry Lee and Des, you'll see.... Jobs like this will be ours not theirs." Freddie finished with a nod. He had more ambition than that lot out there and he was young enough to live a life of luxury because of it. He wanted the best, and he wasn't gonna stop until he got it.  
Jimmy didn't like the sound of that though, but he barely had a moment to digest the statement before they heard a shout. 

"Freddddddie" ..came Siddy's harsh voice from the next room.  
Freddie's eyes opened wide at the sound of the call, he wondered what the fuck that old cunt just said his name for, because they weren't supposed to use names, it wasn't fucking rocket science why. Unless the man was already dead and the job was a done deal.  
He stalked quickly out of the room, Jimmy closely at his heels to see what was going on.  
When they reached the safe, they saw Paul very much alive and on his knees, soaked to the skin in petrol whilst Micky had a tight grip on his neck and a lighter ready to go. 

Jimmy clasped his hands behind his head, he hadn't realised how serious this would all get and he wasn't sure this was the type of thing he wanted to be involved in, but it was a bit late for that by now. He was more than involved and the regret bubbled like bile at the base of his throat. He just wanted to get out of here alive and back to Maggie. He wasn't gonna do this again no matter what Freddie said, the money wasn't worth it and this wasn't the life he wanted. 

"This cunt ain't talking, and I've got a proposition for you." Siddy barked at Freddie from behind his balaclava.  
"You get these codes off him and you take five big ones just for yourself. That's five thousand for making him spill the digits. Now I don't care how you do it, blow his cock until he screams them if you feel like it but you better be fucking fast, and if I come back in and you don't have them? I'm torching you as well as this muppet cunt at my feet. So move it NOW!!" He raged, spit flying, his veins prominent and his face reddening as he stomped out of the room with Daltry in tow to check the cameras and back door.

Jimmy started talking shit to the quivering wreck of a man on the floor immediately, asking him to remember, telling him it would be better for him if he just gave them up, that his bosses would understand and everyone could walk out of here alive, but Freddie just stared into space and took out another cigarette leisurely.

"Freddie don't fucking light that! The petrol..... ave you got a fucking death wish or what?!" Jimmy shouted up at him when he heard the lighter click.

"Nah mate, not really. See if you smell that twat on the floor you'll see it ain't really petrol at all is it? That there's water, the good lords fucking rain water mate." 

He lit the cigarette, and then he took a long drag before kneeling down and stubbing it out on the poor security man's cheek.  
Nothing happened, except Paul letting out a whimper of pain, which meant Freddie was right. 

"Now then, if you don't want your children sent to you in bin liners you old cunt, I suggest you tell me them fucking codes." Freddie spoke up far too calmly. 

"2491 .... this ones 2491. The back one.. th... the back one. That's 6721 ... yeah." The man shivered and nodded and avoided Freddie's eyes.  
There was a scream from his throat then and the sound of a struggle before anyone spoke again.  
"What are you doing Freddie? He's given you them. We don't fucking kill him that's not the plan. You're supposed to stick to the plan!" Jimmy shouted as Freddie leant down and de-guarded his shotgun, pointing it right between the man's eyes. He whimpered and his eyes flashed between Jimmy and Freddie in a state of heightened panic.

"No Jimmy. This fucker is lying." Freddie replied staring at the man's face.  
"Now if you don't give me those codes for real, I'm gonna shoot you right between your lieing fucking eyes... and guess what Paul?" He asked, his voice was unwavering, and the man looked into Freddie's grey eyes finally, realising that this wasn't a person to defy. 

"I'm gonna pay a little visit to your house next, and I'm gonna fuck your wife with my shotgun before I blow her brains out allover your bed. Now. Tell. Me. The. Real. FACKIN. Codes. He said gritting his teeth on the last sentence. 

"He told me I can't... he ... that man in there. He told me to give you the wrong codes. He says he'll kill me if I give you them right. He just said it." Paul said ... and Freddie's eyes glinted at the revelation.  
He knew Siddy Clancy was trying to fuck this up for him, so Ozzy didn't think he was dependable or able to make things a success. He also knew if he hadn't got the codes then Ozzy would've told him to kill him after the job, and what a shame that would've been. 

He knelt down on the floor and quickly retreated as quick as he could as he realised he had knelt in something hot and wet. The man had no control over his bladder as he pissed himself, and so Freddie removed the end of the gun from between his eyebrows and allowed him to sag down the wall. 

"You give me them right and nobody dies tonight mate. That includes your kids, and your wife and even that little jack Russel you've got that barks at the postman. Nice set of tits your wife got aswell. You pay for those out your spending money yeah? Belter she is mate, I bet she keeps you fit. She's built like a bazuka." Freddie chuckled.

The man's eyes went wide as he realised Freddie really did know where he lived and that he couldn't even risk that he wouldn't follow through with his threats. 

"This ones ...4089. Back is 2706. Please don't let him kill me."

Freddie nodded once at Jimmy who bashed the code into the safe. It beeped twice and it opened. 

Freddie smiled at the man and patted him on the shoulder. 

"You're a wise man Paul, a very wise man." He said as he helped Jimmy fill up the bag before leaving them to get to the second safe. 

As he passed Siddy at the door with the two bags loaded and the half-dead body of Paul Fisher over his shoulder, he gave him a cheeky wink. 

"I think we're done here boys", He laughed.

Siddy Clancy couldn't quite believe his fucking eyes.

[](https://postimg.org/image/yk9eq2q91/)


	16. Any Hole Is a Goal

Freddie sat on a stool at the bar of Joe's pub afterwards surrounded by four or five stiff drinks. He might've been able to count them and see, if he hadn't already had another four or five stiff drinks before them ones plus a gram or two of cocaine to compliment the whiskey. 

Siddy had been furious earlier on, despite the successful safe heist and it wasn't hard to work out why that was. He wanted it to be Freddie's downfall, not his introduction to the top, and he had now realised it might take more than he originally thought to knock this Freddie Jackson down a peg or two, like he had done his father before him.   
He was annoyed that it hadn't gone to plan, but Ozzy was none the wiser about what he had tried to do, the job was in the bag and there was still plenty of time yet. He wasn't about to let this cock-sure son of a bitch take his place in a million years without a fucking fight. 

All of the lads minus Siddy had come to the pub afterwards and Joe had arranged for a lock-in as it was already after midnight. The doors were bolted and the curtains shut and apart from a couple of young girls in the corner that they had allowed in for entertainment reasons, the men were the only ones there. Siddy had taken care of Paul Fisher from the security depot and he had a lot less teeth than he started with earlier in the evening, however his life was intact and his missing gnashers along with the threat of further violence would hopefully keep his mouth good and shut when old filth came calling.  
After tending to that business, Siddy hadn't returned, and Micky was busy in a corner with a thin brunette that looked uncannily like his very own wife but definitely wasn't, whilst Jimmy chatted to Joe about liqueur at the bar. 

Freddie nodded his head to the bananarama on the jukebox and thought about how he really needed more cocaine. And aside from that, as he looked at one of the girls in a short mini skirt and face caked in cheap colourful make-up that he would normally be allover like a rash, he realised he really needed more of that Gina bird too.  
The girl kept looking at him, and he looked back but he didn't really see her, and as he took the little clear bag of powder out of his pants pocket he thought about how good it would feel if he could leave this lot in the pub and wander home to a fancy house and her waiting for him in his bed. She could give him a lovely massage to relieve the stress of the evening and then ride his cock til he had friction burns from the force of it. He'd even stare into her eyes while she fucked him too, just for the fun of it.  
She seemed to have overshadowed all other women in his mind since he first saw her, making them look so ordinary and too easy and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or fucking disastrous. All he could think about was making her his property.  
When he saw her at the cafe he had wanted to manhandle her into the toilets and tell her to stop fucking fighting him on everything and just let him be with her. Let him have her the way he wanted to. Tell her to let herself go. Because he wanted her for more than a quick shag to pass the time, he knew that already. She was world class and if he made her his woman, then she would only elevate him to the same level instead of dragging him down like his slob of a wife did at the moment.   
The thought crossed his mind that maybe Gina was so resistant to his advances because he hadn't taken her out or made her feel special yet, shown her what was on offer by being with him, and how good she could have it if he was the one looking after her.  
Maybe because she was cut from the upper crust of female, he hadn't made enough of an effort or sold himself enough to woo her. She did seem the type that wanted to be wined and dined before she got 69'd and she definitely looked the type that deserved that kind of attention, despite him being ever-resistant to doling it out.  
Freddie didn't do dates, it wasn't really his style because men did that kind of thing to dress up that one end goal, and he could get that without the ordeal of paying for overpriced food and sitting through awkward conversation.   
He didn't bother to dress it up, he usually walked right up to a girl he liked the look of and said "lets go back to yours yeah?" and then they usually couldn't get him back fast enough. He'd never had anyone turn him down yet, but then again the type of women he always went for probably didn't say no to anyone else either and that was suddenly a problem.

 

Before he could waste any more time thinking about gina ballerina and that short bloody dress she wore the other night that had fit her arse like a glove, he tapped out and settled a line across the mahogany bar and snorted it hard until he felt the familiar burn of his membranes as it took effect. He spread the rest generously around his gums with the pad of his finger and then he went and plonked himself next to the bleach blonde on the backrest who hadn't stopped looking at him for the past hour. He put his hand with the bleeding knuckles on the exposed skin of her knee, testing her reaction, and when she didn't remove it he moved it to the inside of her thigh and inched it upwards slowly.

"Allo darling." He winked as she giggled back at him with shy flattery, batting her eyelashes suggestively and letting his hand with the gold rings wander up to her underwear.   
He grinned at the familiar eagerness and sniffed upwards, wiping the powder residue from around the base of his nose.  
Oh it was just too easy, and old habits die hard. He was celebrating pulling off the big job wasn't he? And with no Gina around, she would do for tonight. 

*

The next day, Gina walked back down the pavement with the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, looking around aimlessly. She had been down this street about four times so far and still couldn't find the address she was looking for.   
Today was her first London modelling opportunity and whilst the Letter that brought her here had been slightly ominous, she had researched the Hackney studio and it came up with a bunch of good reviews from other aspiring models. It hadn't said much else apart from it did portfolio work and that's what she needed right now to refresh her opportunities. If she got a really great book together, she could start to get jobs, put the work in to enable networking and subsequently make her dreams come true. 

After another few minutes of walking, and eventually realising she had just done a circle around the block and was right back where she started, she resorted to asking a passer-by for directions, showing the letter she had received that listed the address.  
As she finally approached it, The correct building looked more and more like a dodgy backstreet drug den and she seriously considered turning around and forgetting the whole thing altogether but the thought of Garry and his abuse and control made her remember why she wanted this so badly. His voice was always in the back of her mind spitting insults at her like the old days.  
"You'll never make it, because you aren't fucking pretty enough", "who would want to look at your chubby body in a magazine babe? No one wants to see that!" She would give anything to prove him wrong.  
Taking a breather because she was shaking like a leaf at the thought of Garry, she perched her backside on a cold, stone bollard and drew a cigarette from her clutch bag. She lit it in cupped hands and inhaled deep to steady her nerves before she went in. As she placed the lighter back in her handbag she smiled at the napkin folded neatly inside. It wasn't the builders napkin, because she had thrown that in the bin the second after he gave it to her and had only accepted it to make Freddie jealous. This second napkin though, was one she definitely wanted to keep a hold of.   
When she had returned from her break yesterday, Liza's husband Eric, who owned the coffee bean, had given her another one.  
As she unfolded it with a puzzled look on her face, she quickly allowed her expression to formulate into a shy smile as her tummy flipped over at the sight of the words written down in a scruffy boyish scrawl.

**"This is the only number you're gonna be needing babe .... 07973613256- Freddie x"**

She had placed it inside her apron and thought about him for the rest of the afternoon. When her shift finished she had been close to ringing him and telling him he could take her out tonight if he still wanted to because she didn't want to fight against what made her excited anymore, but her walk home had her bumping into Jackie Jackson with two scruffy little girls in tow and it swiftly changed her mind about calling him altogether.   
She put her head down as she passed them on the pavement but it was no use because Jackie had eyeballed her already and there was nowhere to go.   
She quickly accepted the fact that there was no running from this encounter, the showdown was inevitable and so she prepared for the second attack by manicure with a roll of her pale blue eyes. 

"Oi.... slag" came the common as muck sound that she was pretty sure was the worst voice coming out of a woman, she had ever heard before in her life. Like nails on a chalkboard.  
Gina ignored her and picked up her pace, pulling her acid-wash denim jacket tightly around her shoulders as if it would shield her from that mad bitch's onslaught but Jackie wasn't going to let her go without casting a kitten about that night at Dexys. 

"I said oi, slag? Stop walking right now before I come and kick in both your shins and make yer'stop" she shouted again. 

Gina spun around, stopping and staring at the woman who had suddenly and pathetically become her love rival. At least In Jackie's deranged, drink-addled mind that was the sorry case, anyhow. 

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you" Gina spat back defiantly, her teeth clenched together and her eyes curiously roaming to the two little girls that couldn't be more than five or six years old, cowering behind their mother.   
They looked under-nourished, pale and worried and she wasn't about to let them witness a fight even though it was pretty obvious that's what Jackie was after. It was also pretty clear that she solved everything with violence, and shit loads of booze by the looks of her red-rimmed eyes and unsteady feet.

"You think you can shag my husband and I'm not gonna do owt about it, yeah? You really think I let these slags get away with it? I see them all off believe me love, and if I don't then he does it himself eventually. He always comes home to me babe, because I'm his kids mum and his fucking wife. He'll get bored of you, you don't mean anything, none of you do, alright?." her voice cracked on the last word and she realised Jackie looked and sounded more desperate, irrational and sad than she did intimidating. She was lashing out at Gina because she was insecure and hurting, and that was because of Freddie, he was the one to blame in all this not the hoards of other women, but she would never see it that way would she? A hopeless case. Gina just felt sorry for her.

"Look I ain't ever sha... I ain't ever slept with Freddie" she said, changing her language as she saw one of the girls tugging at the back of her mums mini skirt, attempting to pull her away from the ruckus. 

"Bull.. SHIT" Jackie said, folding her arms.   
"You think because you have a nice face that's gonna keep him interested? It ain't your face he wants love, it's what's between your legs and we're all pretty much the same down there, so it ain't gonna make him love you. Not like he does me, he went and married me" she said, her voice becoming louder and impossibly even more irritating. 

Jackie folded her arms and stared the beautiful brunette down. She could see the pity splashed across her stunning features and it made her increasingly livid so she said the only thing that she could think of that might put the bitch off further.

"We're even having another baby" she finished, nodding and grinning as though the revelation would break Gina's heart. "He's always wanted a boy."

"Oh congratulations" Gina replied, smirking incredulously as she turned away and carried on walking home. It might be true, it might not be, but she just wanted to get away from this woman now before she lost her rag and belted her one. She wasn't scared of an alcoholic welfare scrounger who was already swaying on the spot at 4 o'clock on a Tuesday. She'd only have to look at her aggressively and the sorry mess would go down like a row of dominos, and she didn't want Freddie's kids seeing that. 

"He won't ever leave me you know" Jackie shouted after her loudly, but Gina was so fed up of listening to her she barely heard what she said at all. She should have been raging at Freddie, and how he had bulldozed his way into her life and made it stressful with the likes of jealous wives, but instead she was already remembering the way his body felt up against hers in the nightclub, and how his tongue felt so sinful on her sensitive skin. And then she mostly thought about how a man with such boyish charisma and sexuality was wasted on a rough liability like Jackie Jackson.   
The woman was delusional and fucking annoying and she could see why Freddie didn't care to be around her. If she wanted she could easily get him to leave that pathetic excuse of a wife and mother and spend all his time with her, and after one date, if that's what she wanted, then she would. Because fuck Jackie Jackson. 

Snapping out of her memory of the previous day, Gina looked at the neglected fag between her fingers with its long line of ash. She flicked it off, taking one last pull before throwing it on the ground, standing on it with a patent stiletto and heading into the modelling job. 

*

Freddie felt someone shuffle beside him and turn over in the bed. He could see that there was sun streaming in through a crack in the curtains before he even opened his eyes but it took opening them to realise they weren't curtains he had ever seen before.   
He groaned because his head hurt and his mouth was dry as fuck and he looked down at his own body to see it completely bare as god had intended, and matching the naked female form at the side of him.   
Another morning, another slag, he smirked to himself before pressing his thumbs to his temples against the throb that was already forming there.  
Last night after the robbery he had drunk enough of the good stuff to sink a ship and snorted more blow than he had done since he discovered the stuff at fourteen. Then he remembered trying to get the cheap blonde that smelt like hairspray and sin into the pub toilets so he could shag her bent over a sink but she had ended up calling them a cab and bringing him back to her flat. He hadn't put up much of a fight on that one, because if he didn't have to wake up to Jackie in the morning, then the night was even more of a success.  
As he felt a wave of nausea grip him and threaten to spill out of his throat, he tipped his head over the side of her pink satin sheets in preparation and stared at the floor. He saw items of his own clothing strewn messily allover the patterned carpet and a glass ashtray full of half-smoked fags.  
Accompanying them, with a white lacy bra on top of it perched on a small chair in the corner was a huge black rucksack that instantly had his face splitting into a shit-eating grin when he remembered what was inside it. Five large. That bag contained Five thousand fucking pounds and it was all his, because Siddy had no choice but to stick to his word last night. Freddie got the codes, regardless of the set-up and that meant he walked away with five grand like the man had promised in front of the whole crew. He practically had to prise it from Siddys grip but the old bastard couldn't go back on his word with the rest of them watching and so he was automatically five grand richer from one little job. This was the life he wanted, easy crime, easy dime and so despite his headache, he was suddenly feeling on top of the world today, and he turned back to the blonde in the bed, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of the arse he was working with. Turning around under the sheets so that he was laying behind her horizontally, he pressed his body into hers, allowing his growing arousal to push at the split of her arse as he pulled her hair away from her ear to whisper into it seductively. He hesitated slightly before saying anything because he realised he couldn't remember her name. He had a problem with names, in fact he had a problem listening to women talk altogether. In one ear, and out of the other. 

"Morning you Sexy little bitch" he growled instead, as she stirred in front of him, stretching her limbs out like a cat. He found the feline likeness pretty funny, because pussy was exactly what he wanted for breakfast as well.   
"Mmmm, Morning Freddie" she whispered back, as his hands began to roam her body once more. He didn't need to know her name, because after today he wouldn't be acknowledging her ever again anyway. 

Kissing at her neck, he made sure to nip and suck gently at it as her breathing became heavier and her arse gyrated backwards into his groin. Freddie was a selfish lover when it came down to it and he didn't like to bother with the foreplay the women needed to make them all wet and slippy. He usually stuck it in them dry, and a bit forcefully at that, because he wanted to get in there, get the job done and get out. He just wanted to get his.  
However these easy slags usually got the wettest, and the cunt he was playing with right now was already like Niagra falls, so he just got straight to fucking her.   
As he held her hip for leverage and began his feverish pace to the sound of her loud gasps, he pushed her head into the pillow to muffle her and thought about how he was going to ask pretty little Gina out on a date tonight and wether she liked Chinese food.


	17. Model one

When gina entered the tall building, the first thing that hit her was the smell of foist and general earthly dampness in the entrance foyer. She quickly realised that this place was as unkempt on the inside as it was on the outside and she wondered why a professional modelling company would provide premises that weren't remotely professional.   
She thought perhaps when she was inside the studio it would be more developed and up to date, and as she followed the sign to the lift that told her 'models one' was on the second floor she found it strange how there was no one around the place either. If this was a credible and upcoming London modelling agency, they really should have a busier and more cosmetic office base. Again, the red flags that should usually make people rethink situations, were readily ignored by a girl far too trusting for her own good and nothing was standing in her way this time, because she had a dream and she was following it. Maybe this place was just on its way up, she figured naively. 

After taking the creaky old lift to the second floor, she quickly pulled out the letter she was sent from the back pocket of her jeans. It had the confirmation of the scheduled interview for the agency booking and portfolio session, as well as the name and address of the company, and she checked the details once more before heading to the only door on the shabby run-down corridor. The sign did indeed say "models one" and after knocking, she heard the buzz of an intercom system and the sound of a male voice as it asked who was there. She gave her full name and was asked to come right in.   
The man that greeted her looked genuine and friendly enough, a little old, about her dads age before he died, wearing glasses and a smart pant suit. He had a camera hanging from his neck on a band and an expensive looking watch on his wrist. He looked harmless, if a little boring and she relaxed a little. He introduced himself as the director of the company Alan Lewis and told her to just call him Alan. Gina accepted the offer of a drink and smiled as he told her to take a seat and left her alone to fetch her one from another room.   
She sat back on the white leather-look sofa and took in her surroundings. The light was good, the place airy and spacious, and in the corner was a set up of photography equipment including a back drop, light reflector, stool, props, tripod and extra camera lenses. She felt more at ease even though the so-called studio was minimal and there was no other members of staff to be seen.   
Her appointment was only an hour long, and she reasoned that when she came back here for the photos in a week or so, she would bring Nikki along just to be on the safe side, so she wasn't completely alone with this man like today.   
When Alan came back with her a glass of cloudy lemonade, he sat on the sofa beside her and took out a book and a biro to start taking some notes for what he said was background knowledge. It felt a little informal but who was she to know any different? Her instinct about people was usually dramatically wrong and she had learnt that the hard way through the years, so she ignored the prickle of apprehension that studiously danced its way down her spine and nodded in agreement about the note taking, even if he was sat a little too close for comfort.

"I'm just gonna ask you a few questions for your booking card, if you wish to work for the agency, if that's ok Gina?" He asked her politely. We loved your application, and my partner Jason insisted I invite you down for an interview to take you on, plus a little shoot for head shots. We like to meet our clients and work familiarly with them before we put them out there to network. It's like a little family, you'll love the other girls too, I'm sure." He said nodding his head and taking out a folder. 

"Oh lovely" she said, "where are they today, this place seems overly quiet?" She enquired, signalling around the apartment type building that seemed more like a converted living space than a studio. 

"Oh it's not always like this" he replied quickly, "My partner is out on a shoot today, and we normally have a receptionist, but she's out ....sick" he snapped and moved on to talk about his partner Jason again.   
She wondered if Jason was his life or business partner and realised she would feel a lot more comfortable alone with this man if he was gay.  
She wasn't sure why she felt uneasy about all this but reasoned that she was being paranoid and a little ridiculous because it was an authentic advert in a newspaper and the research she had done on the agency had confirmed its work.   
She hadn't had a lot of experience with actual agencies, directors or companies and so she ignored the little niggle that told her the whole thing was too informal and too much like the topless shoot she had done with Nigel the amateur photographer/fucking pervert, back in Manchester. This guy was a professional, why else would he be asking questions about her experience, her ambitions, and her statistics if he wasn't? She was being ridiculous. 

"Ok, so catwalk is the end dream then? Paris fashion week, haute couture?" He smirked as she confirmed that it was. 

"I mean I've dreamt of all that stuff but who knows if it's actually achievable. Everyone has to start out somewhere though, right? And I figured London was the place. I didn't have enough money to travel to Paris." She said in way of explanation. 

The man nodded his head in agreement. "Of course dear, of course. So why don't you finish your drink while I go and set up my camera, and then we can discuss the types of shots you want in your portfolio and what we can start off with today, that ok?" He asked, giving her a smile and looking down at the drink in her hand. She thought she saw the direction of his eye line wander to the hem of her vest top too, where her cleavage was subtly made prominent with a push up bra and she felt on edge all over again. However it was to be expected, he was a man, he was going to look, and there was no harm in looking she told herself, after all she was here to sell her looks and he would have to promote the product in front of him.   
Gina took another nervous sip of her drink as he had asked and although she disliked the taste she followed it up with another big gulp because she didn't want to be rude.

[](https://postimg.org/image/89eil611nf/)

Half an hour later the man had taken quite a few photos of Gina in various poses sat on the stool. He showed her some on the viewer and she was so pleased with them she nearly hugged him but the way he seemed to leer at her when he put the camera down, stopped her from doing that. She was always conscious of welcoming unwanted attention from men. She had spent years avoiding it, and was even doing it with Freddie, who was a man she actually wanted. However they all still seemed to flock around like she was an ice cream on a hot day.   
Alan asked her if she wanted another drink before they got to the next stage of the shoot and she accepted the offer as she had suddenly started to feel a little lightheaded. 

"Il just have a water this time please" she said as she stood up and faltered a little. "Feeling a little dizzy" she said putting her palm to her forehead because it felt clammy. The man gave her a look of concern and asked her if she wanted to reschedule the second half of the appointment, which she thought was considerate.   
"No, not at all, it's probably just the nerves, and I haven't eaten breakfast this morning, sorry, I just want these shots to turn out good" she explained. "It's my first chance to make something of myself".

"Of course honey, of course, and they will. Il get you that drink, meanwhile why don't you head into that room behind you, I've laid some things out and there's more on the rack, if you see something you'd like to slip into to switch up the shoot and get some different shots then you just pick it out and get changed babe, yeah?" Alan suggested.

When he had left, Gina walked to the room he had motioned to as her mind ticked over. Change into something else? She didn't really see the need since she had come in a simple and appropriate outfit of strappy black vest top and jeans and the pictures were of her head and neck anyway. Maybe he wanted her in some other type of outfit to showcase her figure for catalogue shoots, she reasoned to herself, her head still feeling slightly sluggish as she entered the room he had pointed to.   
When she saw what was on the bed, the panic that gripped her made her heart race inside her chest and had her closing the door behind her hastily. Seeing that it had a bolted lock she quickly clicked it into place and scanned her eyes around the room for a way out.   
There was a window adjacent to her with clouded glass but she remembered the fact that she was on the second floor and as she opened it and looked out quickly, she saw that there was a steep drop with no terrace below. 

She turned back around to the bed which held the outfits he told her to change into. Laid out neatly in colour order, were red and black suspenders, latex skirts, handcuffs, matching lace bras and crotchless knickers, and it all made Gina feel physically sick. This was not the type of modelling she wanted any part in.   
There was nothing to suggest this man would force her to wear these things but the panic about the drink that hadn't tasted quite right and the ensuing dizziness had suddenly set in and she realised that no one even knew the address she had gone to. Nikki knew about her interview and shoot but she had asked her about the area and Nikki said she didn't know it and she would have to ask for directions at the bus station. The place was hard to find and not a soul that could help her, knew the exact location of it. Panic was beginning to set in, but her mind was floating and her thoughts were increasingly jumbled.  
There was a sudden noise as the man tried the handle to get into the room and Gina moved backwards quickly feeling the back of her knees hit the bed and falling onto it ungracefully. 

"You ok in there sweetie? You see anything you like the look of to take some shots?" The man asked innocently through the door. 

"Ummm .. I'm not a lingerie model I'm afraid, I did mention that earlier." Gina Replied loudly trying to sound confident and not scared but her tone was waveringly obvious to the fact. 

"Yeah you did honey, but we don't have to send the shots out do we?" He asked. "We can keep them for personal use, maybe you'll change your mind in the future ...sometimes work dries up, you need to be versatile and get as many types of pictures as you can. How about you just get changed into something quickly and open the door yeah? that's a good girl" he said, his tone spookily stern now.  
Ginas eyes darted around the room for something to hit him with before she opened the door and as she replied to him her gaze landed on the telephone sat on top of the dresser. 

"Right, ok" she said trying to keep the tremble from her voice. "I'll be out in just a minute then, if you want to set up? Just changing" she lied, thanking her lucky stars she had her handbag over her arm as she fished out the napkin with Freddie Jackson's number written on it. She knew he would knock this man into next week if she called him and told him she was scared.

"Mmmm, ok sweetie don't you be long now. There isn't long left before your time is up and we have lots to get through." He chuckled as she heard him move away from the door and his footsteps quietly retreating into the main room. She knew she didn't have long to get out of here.  
Dialling the number on the napkin, her Vision blurred further as she struggled to read the last couple of digits, feeling relieved when she heard a dialling tone regardless of her fumbling finger work.   
After a few rings, a man picked up.

"Dog and Gun, who's calling?" The unfamiliar cockney voice on the other end asked. 

"Freddie?" Gina whispered, confusion clouding her mind as she felt nausea mix with adrenaline and her head start to bang in a matching beat with her heart.

"What's that luv? You asking for Freddie? This here's the brewery love, and it's only 11:30, won't see him in here for at least another hour, can I help you out there?" The man asked.

Gina couldn't get any more words out and she let the receiver fall, as she sat back on the bed and attempted to end the call, intending to dial Nikki's number next instead. As she tried to do so she heard the man calling her name and knocking on the door again, but he sounded so far away it was almost a whisper, and as she lay back, the vision that had become grey and grainy suddenly went scarily dark. 

*

Freddie really knew he ought to go home. He knew that Jackie would want his balls on a plate because he had stopped out again, especially because of the robbery and her worries about it, but then why change the habit of a lifetime and do anything that woman told him to?   
He thought about going to see him mum instead, because he could freshen up with a warm shower, eat his fill of decent grub for free, wind his old cunt of a dad up and then make his way to the Cafe to ask ballerina out on a date.   
He thought maybe he was being too presumptuous to make dinner reservations before she even accepted his offer, but what woman could resist a fancy Italian restaurant and expensive wine on the house, coupled with shit-hot company and one hell of a shag afterwards for good measure? He had some money to spend courtesy of Siddy and no other bird in Hackney would turn that chance down, but then of course she was from Manchester and she was already taking more than a little persuasion so far. If she refused he'd just find someone else instead. 

"Mind if I borrow your phone babe?" He asked the blonde he had woken up to, when he was dressed and almost out of the door. He had hung around a lot longer than he usually did because she had cocaine and gave him a decent blow job. 

"Course not Freddie, go ahead" she replied, pulling a robe around herself as she got out of bed and lit a cigarette. It was already half eleven, and her mam would be back with her hyperactive toddler son Liam before she knew it. She needed Freddie to clear off, but she also hoped it wouldn't be long before she saw him again. The previous night he had told her he would take her out on a date sometime. Of course, that was before she let him between her legs for a good rutting and so now maybe he wouldn't bother. She had heard the stories about his lack of interest once the deed was done, in fact he had fucked and chucked half of her friends, but maybe he was going to be different with her. 

"Yeah, can I make dinner reservations for tonight mate, about 7:30 any good?" She heard Freddie say down the line and her excitement piqued. Maybe he really did like her after all. She left him to it and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and as she was finishing up a minute later, his head appeared around the door.

"See ya then Doris" he winked, smacking gum between his teeth. 

She laughed at him and told him her name was Zoe. 

"I know babe, I call every bird Doris though, thanks for last night yeah? We should do it again some time" he said looking her dead in the eye whilst he lied to her face. He told that lie so often sometimes he even thought it was true himself, but it wasn't. Because he never called. 

"Yeah, like tonight? Did you say 7:30?" She asked him as she replaced her toothbrush in the glass pot on the sink and remembered the reservation he had just made. 

"Eh?" He asked, confused, as the realisation dawned on him slowly and his blank expression turned into a smirk at her stupidity. Daft slag.

"I don't do dates babe. It's my mums birthday ain't it? Quality mother and son time for me tonight. Maybe some other time yeah?" He lied again as he left, the look of disappointment on her face absolutlely comical to him. 

Walking into the street he looked around to get his surroundings in check because he had been so shit faced the night before he didn't have a clue whereabouts in London he was after the taxi ride.   
It took him a moment to realise he wasn't far from Clapton park estate where his grimy little council flat was, and as he heaved the bag with five large up onto his shoulder he reasoned it wouldn't hurt to stop in the pub for a dinner time pint before he went home to the rabble. 

Walking into The dog and gun, where he usually spent most days and nights propping the bar up, he saw a few of the usual crowd and let on to them as he dropped his bag at his feet. 

"Now then Freddie, you not been home lad?" Joe chuckled in greeting. "Long night was it? ... pint or a whiskey?"

"How's about a pint OF whiskey?" He grinned as he pulled out his smokes.

"Oh yeah? One of those days is it Freddie?" He asked whilst he pulled a pint of bitter, and took out an extra glass for a small whiskey. Freddie always accepted any type of alcohol that was on offer but Joe knew if he had a pint of whiskey at this time of day, he'd be laid flat out on the bar even earlier than usual. 

Freddie placed a fiver down on the bar to pay and then lit his cig. "Not yet mate no, it's no kind of day at all yet, but I'm off home to Jackie after this so I need to line my stomach, you know how it is."   
Freddie took a swig of the pint and made a loud resounding "ahhh" as the liquid went down to his stomach and settled with a welcoming heat. 

"Ozzy called today, or Siddy?" He asked Joe. Freddie didn't have a phone at home, because Jackie never payed the fucking phone bill so they got disconnected. When people needed him they rang the pub, because you could guarantee at some point in the day he would be there and receive the message. 

"Nah, not yet, Ozzy rings about nine you know that, oh but I tell you what, some bird rang for you. About ten minutes ago actually... didn't leave a name. Wasn't Jackie." He laughed. 

Freddie's ears pricked up, "yeah? Accent on her?" He asked, hopeful. He'd decided to leave a number for Gina as he left the cafe yesterday morning. He didn't think she'd actually call him though, she'd taken that other pricks number after all and could barely even look at him after Jackie saw her off.

"It was odd really, she sounded like she was whispering, I asked if everything was alright and phone went dead mate. Probably got a husband in the background knowing the type that you go for Freddie" he laughed.

Freddie downed his pint and was about to leave and go down the cafe to seek her out when the phone behind the bar rang again.   
Joe went to answer it and Freddie reached over, grabbing the thing off of him before he could manage to stop him. Not that he would've done regardless. Freddie did what he wanted around here and you would have to be a special cunt to defy him.

"Allo?" Freddie said hopefully, pressing the receiver tight to his ear as Joe mumbled something about the suppliers being due to call.

"Freddie?" She asked, sounding like she had been crying.   
"Freddie is that you?" It was Gina.

"Yeah babe, it's me. Wasn't expecting you to call though, couldn't resist me could you? I knew it." He quipped, taking a drag of nicotine as his eyes closed over.

"Freddie I need help. I'm at this modelling thing.... it's... he, I don't feel well ... I don't trust him. He gave me a funny drink." She rambled quietly.   
"I've locked myself in the bedroom". She whimpered. "Can you come and get me?". 

Freddie's eyes opened wide again and he felt the familiar building burn of anger at what she was saying. He put the cigarette out into the glass ashtray and mulled it over. 

"Where the fuck are you babe? Just you stay calm. Tell me the address yeah, can you do that?" He asked, gritting his teeth. If she was in trouble he could guarantee there would be more trouble for the cunt that was causing it. 

"Yeah umm. Runswick street. It's soho I think. It's a model thing. I shouldn't have come alone.. it's my fault .. he hasn't done anything, but I'm scared Freddie. There's these outfits and... "

He heard her voice trail off and the sound of a man in the distance calling her name. 

"Listen Gina, fucking listen to me. You stay locked in that bedroom and you don't let that cunt in, do you hear me? No matter what. Il be there soon, yeah? Yeah? ..." 

"Ok Freddie." She whispered finally. He slammed the receiver down in its bracket and swigged his whiskey in one. 

"You still got that baseball bat under there Joe?" He said, pointing under the bar. 

"Yeah Freddie, everything ok?" 

"I'm gonna need that mate. and your car keys too." He declared, his brow furrowed in anger.   
He dumped his rucksack on the bar and instructed Joe to put it in the safe. Then he took the bat, and the car keys joe offered him, and swung it wildly as he set off to make his way to Soho. If that cunt touched or hurt his property, he'd be six feet under before the clock struck twelve.

 

[](https://postimg.org/image/8dc5uv13rv/)


	18. Shower,Shit&Shave

Gina had passed out for what could only have been mere moments and had tried to call Nikki but she hadn't picked up. Coming round again, and as a last ditch attempt before the fog took her under completely, she rang the brewery back to give the man the address. At least then there was a chance that Freddie would come and find her later in the day.  
She thought about calling the police, but she was loathed to do that because she associated them with trouble. Her dad had always cemented the fact that the police were an enemy. They pinned stuff on you, they treated you like scum and they never believed an innocent. They sure had ignored a lot of the abuse Garry had put her through in the past and could only put him inside because there were witnesses that saw him trying to kill her whilst screaming his intentions to do just that. 

Also, she was panicking and her state of mind after her ordeals had made her paranoid about men and their intentions, over dramatic about innocent situations and full of nervous anxiety, so she was unsure what she would even be reporting.  
The man hadn't touched her, and she could just be ill, she didn't eat much and she had been nervous, perhaps this was all just one big misunderstanding and she should unlock the door and explain. Just as she thought about doing that, Freddie picked up the phone and relief washed over her entire body like a dousing of warm water at the familiar sound of his voice. 

"Freddie? ... Freddie is that you?" She asked him, her voice nothing but a whisper so that Alan couldn't hear her.  
He replied so loudly that she was worried that he would hear his male voice through both the receiver and the door, so she muffled the end of the phone with her shaking hand. 

"Yeah babe, it's me. Wasn't expecting you to call though, couldn't resist me could you? I knew it." He replied with a chuckle but she ignored him and dashed to explain her predicament so she could end the call and hope to God he would help her like he had the night at Dexy's when Micky Daltry had his unwelcome hand on her thigh.  
She knew he had used violence to make a point that night and she really didn't want to ruin her modelling chances if this was all a silly mistake but her gut told her different and her mind, although foggy was screaming at her to get out.  
Once she gave him the address and listened to his instruction to stay exactly where she was and not to open the door, she replaced the receiver and sat on the bed hugging her knees. He was coming and it would all be alright. She had learnt a valuable lesson here and wouldn't be doing anything like this again, of that she was very sure. She wouldn't go on any further job alone, she had been so, so stupid to come alone. Anything could've happened.

Freddie had told her not to open the door to the man no matter what, but she wasn't sure how she was going to put him off, he could easily break down the flimsy piece of wood if she refused to come out and she thought about leaving the room and telling him she had rung her boyfriend to come and get her so that he didn't take advantage, but it was all quiet outside the door now and she thought that was even more disconcerting. She felt like she had been in this room for hours and although she hadn't, she had definitely been in here far too long. Surely by now, he should be growing suspicious and attempting to get her out.  
Her curiosity got the better of her after a few more minutes of noticeable silence, so she tiptoed across the room to the door quietly, pressing her ear to the wood to listen for movement or voices. 

"Yeah. Absolute belter. Eyes from a dream but they'll probably be rolling back by the time I'm done Jay" she heard Alan laugh. It was muffled, but she was sure she heard a returning male voice that was entirely different to the first as it replied. 

"Yeah, well lets go get started." It said.

She had to think fast. 

*  
Alan and Jason had simultaneously tried to coax her out for more than a few minutes and then had even moved onto the route of threatening to boot the door down. There was silence on the other side of the wood to them now and Alan looked at the tall man next to him, who had arrived a couple of minutes ago, with a knowing smirk. Their plan was coming together nicely, as it always did.

"Bet she's out cold now you know, only takes a good 3/4 of an hour for that stuff to do its job on someone not used to it. She'll be out like a light and we can do anything we want before she comes round. Kick it in mate, before she rings old bill or gets any ideas about legging it." Alan said nodding his head in gesture at the door. 

"Oh the ones that play hard to get are always the sweetest prey, aren't they?" Jason replied coldly.  
"Remember that little redhead that scratched half my face off with her claws that time? Made it my mission to make her regret that didn't I? Fucking loved it by the time I was done, eh?!" He laughed creepily, before trying the handle one more time.

"Stand back from the door sweetie, we only want to talk to you, don't we Alan?" He smirked, his voice a cooing attempt at soothing. It was like a bad dream.

"Yeah Gina, if you don't like the underwear why don't you just pose naked for my camera instead babe?" He laughed in reply, before watching as Jason kicked out once at the handle. The door bowed slightly but remained intact, and so the man repeated the blow.  
It took a good six or seven attempts before the wood splintered enough to disconnect from the frame and the door swung open.  
The men looked at Gina on the bed, she was laid out and her eyes were closed, her awkward angle alerting them to the fact she was passed out from the sedative effects.  
Their eyes met with gleeful smirks as Alan went over to her, took his glasses, and his tie off and then proceeded to prod her ribs in two different places. He used this trick often to make sure they were properly passed out because if they were faking it they couldn't stop the involuntary response of being unexpectedly tickled. He had caught many a lying little bitch out that way.  
Unluckily for him though, Gina wasn't ticklish, and as he leant down over her on the double bed, pulling her vest top down at the front to reveal her bra, she stuck it to him straight in the eye with the metal nail file she had curled inconspicuously in her fist.  
The man screamed out loudly and grabbed at his eye with both hands. 

"You bitch, you fucking bitch, what've you just done?!!" He shouted, as he fell to his knees on the bedroom floor. He managed to pull his hands away from his head and see with his good eye that his palms were covered in his own blood and the eye in question was painfully throbbing and already swollen shut. Before the other man could react and grab her, she took the potted plant on the bedside table and smashed it over Alan's head, watching as he slumped to the floor, out cold from the force of the blow. With one man gone, she looked at the other one and realised she didn't have any type of plan to hold him off. All she could do was run.  
Legging it, she rounded the corner of the bed, making an attempt to exit through the doorframe, only to be stopped in her tracks by Jason as his fist curled in her hair, forcing her head back with a strong yank, and bending her arms behind her, taking the nail file from her curled grip. It hurt like fuck but her adrenaline was peaking to crazy heights and she kicked backwards with her leg wildly, trying and failing to connect the heel of her foot with his crotch or kneecap to take him down.

"No, no, no, you naughty little hellcat" Jason growled, his mouth close to her ear as he walked her quickly back around towards the bed. She screamed out, hoping that this building was inhabited by other people, hoping that someone would hear her calls, someone had to be walking past, this was London, she had opened the window onto the street below earlier, and was hoping that someone had to walk past here. She knew Freddie would be here soon, but she needed him here right now. Screaming as loud as she could for help as her vision dipped from the sedative, she prayed that he would be here soon or that she would just pass out and be blissfully unaware of what was coming.  
"I've rung the police.. they're on their way" Gina managed to lie, but Jason smirked and ignored her.  
He pushed her onto the bed and forced her head down into the pillow, as he climbed over her and pinned her to the bed with the weight of his heavy body. 

"I best be quick here then, eh?" He laughed. She struggled against the palm that pushed her face into the pillowcase, wriggling ferociously as her short sharp breaths became harder to maintain, and the man above her attempted to pull down her jeans. She knew she couldn't fight him off, she knew she was going to be raped, just like Garry had done so many times, just like he had let his friends do it too, just like he told her she deserved for being a slut and looking the way she did.  
Gina had been so strong for so long, and as he managed to get the jeans down and off her legs, she finally allowed herself to cry as it brought back the memories of her sorry existence in Manchester. The last thing she remembered before passing out, was the man's voice telling her just how much of a dirty slut she was and the sound of him unbuckling his belt.

*

Freddie had run three red lights and splashed a haggle of old ladies with mucky puddle water as they congregated on a curb, but he didn't care. He had to get to this place and fucking maim the stupid cunt who thought it was ok to slip his girl something in her drink. If anyone took advantage of her it was going to be him, and he would do it while she was fully conscious and fucking loving it, not whilst she was scared and vulnerable and begging him to stop.  
He didn't get off on that shit these days, not like he used to, and not unless he was up to his balls in a slag who liked it rough and the drugs made him brave enough to manhandle her.  
If anyone touched a hair on Gina's head he would do time for it, of that he was certain. He had dreams and she was in them, if somebody messed that up before he could even make them a reality then they just signed their own death warrant without even knowing it. 

Reaching soho mere moments later he dipped his head as he drove erratically, frantically searching the street signs. This wasn't a place he had frequented a lot but he could've sworn he had done a drug drop once or twice on Runswick street. If it was where he thought it was, the area was rough and fully loaded with crackheads and not the type of place he wanted Gina to be in at all.  
Eventually he found it and screeched to a stop behind some rubbish bins. She hadn't said which building, just that it was set back, high rise and pretty run down and he furrowed his brow as he realised they all pretty much looked like that. With the baseball bat tucked under his arm he stopped a woman with a little boy, as she crossed the road. 

"Excuse me love, is there a modelling gaff around here? An agency thing? Model business?" He said as she looked at him with a look of horror on her snotty face, eyeing the bat in his hand and hurrying her  son along with his walking across the road.  
He was about to call her a stuck-up bitch before he stopped still in his tracks upon hearing a woman scream. It was shrill, and chilling and he was going to kill some cunt if it came out of Gina's pretty little mouth.  
He looked around frantically, listening with intent, and hearing it again, quieter this time, he followed it to a building about three along from where he had carelessly parked up. Entering the foyer he saw a sign for models one (2nd floor), and instead of waiting for the lift he shot up the stairs, taking three at a time to the next level.  
By the time he reached the corridor he was out of breath and sweating, he flung his jacket onto the floor to lose some of the extra body heat and approaching the door, he listened for further noise.  
When he heard nothing, he kicked the door in on itself with one blast of his best shoe and shouted her name as he rushed into the apartment. 

The man that had his hand in the waistband of his underwear looked up with bewilderment as Freddie stormed wildly into the room swinging the bat, his eyes glazed over with an angry fire and his chest heaving. He looked menacing and the man automatically removed himself from the bed, pants around his ankles, his erection tenting his boxers as he attempted to scramble because of the interruption. He thought it was old bill until he saw the guy swinging sports equipment that had already seen its day.  
He edged forwards to get out, however Freddie was blocking the door and his eyes left the man for seconds as he took in the scene in front of him. Gina was in her underwear, unconscious and face down on the bed. Beside her on the floor lay a bloodied mess of a man with contents of pot, soil and leaves scattered around his body and a raised welt below his eye.

Freddie looked back at the first man and snarled like a dog at him, holding the bat up in a position ready to swing it across his  thick fucking head. In response, the man opposite him held his hands up as his only form of defence. 

"She never got touched mate..... we were just having a bit of fun, took some drugs, she wanted it ... I swear to god" Jason bumbled as a form of practiced explanation to the man in front of him that looked like a hulking psycopath. He had no idea who he was but he looked like bad news, along with his choice of weapon. 

"She was asking for it, you know how these sluts like it rough mate?" he stammered, pulling his pants up and managing to do up the button. He figured if this guy was going to wack him one then he would've done it by now.  
Freddie felt a sudden calmness wash over him, which he knew was not a good sign at all. He could keep his anger in check when it raged, he could lash out and brutalise and maim and then walk away when he'd calmed down or been dragged off. However If he went eerily calm then the person on the receiving end of that wasn't likely to be so lucky to receive a mere beating. And there was no one to drag him off. There was no way this cunt was walking out of here with a slapped wrist now. Gina wasn't moving, and he was gonna make sure the men responsible struggled to move their own limbs for the rest of their poxy little lives. 

"You've made a big, fat, fucking mistake 'ere mate." Freddie said steadily, his eyes dark grey and deadly.

"If you thought that you were so ugly, that you had to drug birds for their pussy BEFORE today, god help your fucking mug when I'm done with it now." he finished. Every word he spoke was slow, drawn out, and deadly like his eyes.  
The man raised his eyebrow at the smile spreading across Freddie's lips and was just about to reply with his own smart remark when Freddie lunged forward and swung the bat wildly at the man's head.  
Jason managed to shift swiftly to the left as a reaction, falling against the wall as the wood of the baseball bat connected with his right shoulder. It moved from its socket sending a jolt of pain like lightening across his back and down his arm and his other hand grabbed out at it in support.  
"I'M GONNA WIPE THE FACKINNNN FLOOR WITH YOU SON" Freddie bellowed, lifting the bat again as the man started to make a break for the door. 

"Freddie.....?" The soft sound of Gina's voice broke through the chaos. Both men turned to look at her and Freddie saw her trying to raise her head, taking her palms and pushing her body upwards in attempt to get up from the position she was in. She flopped back down almost instantly in weakness and for the mere seconds Freddie was distracted with Gina's rousing, Jason had bolted. 

Throwing the bat on the floor in a rage and spitting at it, he went over to her side and clambered onto the bed to turn her over. Moving her long hair from her face he Inspected it and then her body for visible injuries before finally his eyes met with her own. Pale blue eyes met the stormy grey ones and she snapped them shut as she pulled him tight towards her. 

"Freddie" she stammered, hardly believing he was there, feeling confused, drained and scared but so thankful that he was there. He let her hug his body against her before encasing her in his arms and holding the back of her head into the crook of his warm neck. 

"Shhhh babe. I'm 'ere now. Ain't no fucker gonna hurt you. Not now... not fucking ever." He said as he smelt her coconut scented hair. He shut his eyes and ignored the jerk in his boxers as she held herself even tighter to his body with a whimper of pure relief. 

*

An hour later, Gina was drifting in and out of a restless sleep in her own bed. She kept jolting awake and thinking she was back in that room with a man forcing her down and then she would look around, seeing her own dresser in the dim light and feel able to relax again. They never got to do anything, because Freddie went and saved her.  
Next door to her room, In the little kitchenette, her hero stood in his day-old clothes talking to Nikki and Jerry Lee in a hushed voice.

"I don't fucking know do I?" He said to Jerry, turning to run his bloodied knuckles under the tap at the sink. He winced as the cold water stung at the newly busted flesh.  
"Alls I know is he ain't fucking breathing anymore and I need to get rid of him." He said, as Nikki went and sat down on her little brown sofa that made her worried little face appear even paler. 

Freddie had taken Gina back to her house and called Jerry Lee to come get him. Leaving her with Nikki he returned to the apartment he found her in, got rid of any evidence she was ever there and then torched the place.  
He reckoned he should probably have left the bloke to burn along with his building but instead he beat him with the bat until there was no pulse left in him and then put him in the boot of his motor. Now he had to get rid of the body. 

"I know a guy" Jerry nodded, taking a drag of the huge spliff he had just rolled for Freddie to calm him down.  
"Nah mate, nah that won't work, no one else needs to know about this. Im gonna sort it. Give me an hour yeah, stay with her" he pointed to Gina's room while he looked at Nikki. His eyes were like a rabbits in headlights and he was scaring the shit out of her. She knew those men deserved to die, but now she was an unwilling accomplice in an actual murder and knew all along Freddie took things too far. He was bad, bad fucking news and she was scared.  
"Give me an hour, I'll sort it, and then I'll be back for her" he said, looking at Gina's closed bedroom door with a promise in his eyes. 

*

Speaking to Siddy wasn't something he wanted to do, but until Ozzy was out, or he was on the top himself, this man was the one people went to, people like himself who just fucked up and needed a mess clearing up.  
Pulling into the yard, he parked the motor, got out and jogged across the concrete to the porta cabin.  
Flipping off the two heavies stood directly near the door, he banged on it loudly and waited for a reply. 

"Who the fuck is it? Andrew I told you not to interrupt me!" Siddy's venomous voice boomed out from inside. 

"It's Freddie."

He heard a curse and a tousle, and then the sound of bodies moving around before noticing the smirk on one of the big guys faces.

"He entertaining, yeah?" Freddie asked with a grin. The guy just gave him a wink of acknowledgment and put his head down. These dumb meatheads didn't seem to be big talkers but Freddie reckoned their enormous fists that looked like dustbin lids probably told people all they needed to know. 

"Didn't know the old cunt still ad'it in him to be honest" Freddie chuckled. "Always thought he was a Nancy. Clancy the fucking nan...." The door swung open and a woman exited the building in a flurry. She looked flustered, her fur coat wrapped around her shoulders and her mini skirt at an awkward angle. As she brushed past him he smirked at the orange lipstick that was smudged onto her cheek and whistled after her, ogling her arse as she went. A bit of ladies fragrance and a short skirt always gave his balls a little tingle even if she was one of those butterface types.  
Him and Jimmy always joked on, especially about Jimmy's notches, laughing because that's the only type he could get. When a girl had a hot body to boot but her face looked like a bag of smashed crabs, and everything was nice "but-er' face". Siddys bit of skirt was definitely one of those.

"You coming in or you just gonna ogle after my Tanya? you fucking cunt" came Siddys voice from behind his desk. Freddie smiled to himself and entered the premises, closing the door behind him.  
He sat down uninvited in the chair opposite Siddy and cracked his knuckles a few times before blurting it out. There was no point beating around the bush, he wasn't in the frame of mind to wind Siddy Clancy up today, that could wait. 

"I need a cover up mate." He said seriously, scanning Siddy's face for his reaction, whilst biting his bottom lip nervously. Siddy didn't make him nervous, but the situation did... a little bit. 

Siddy's eyes went wide, almost with a look of disbelief tinged with admiration in them.The kid had bumped someone off? He had always thought Jackson Junior was all talk to be honest, like his father before him. However, He hated being wrong with a passion and so he wasn't going to admit that he was at all impressed, Not even to himself. 

"First of all I'm not your mate." He snarled at him.  
"And second of all, are you fucking serious, or gone mental?"

He couldn't quite believe that this fucking ponce had been in the crew hardly a day and was already causing him the worst type of aggravation possible. Covering up murders took precision. It was something you had to do when things got ballsed up, when things went too far, or when some cunt fucking deserved it. But it was usually ordered by Ozzy, and carried out by Daltry or Big Ian, and then covered up by him. That was the food chain, that was the way, so why did this cunt in front of him think he could bump off any fucking man he felt like and earn an instant "get out jail free card"?

Freddie shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, trying not to succumb to the rage he felt when he looked at the weasel in front of him. It took a lot for Freddie to come here at all. He took a risk because he knew Clancy wanted him either dead or back inside and not stepping on his toes out here, so he knew fully well that this could be a massive mistake, but he saw no way around it. Ozzy told him that's what the crew were good at. People disappeared all over London and and sometimes further afield and whatever type of relationship Ozzy had built with the met, meant he was rarely quizzed because of it. They got rid of people, it was that easy. It was what they did, and he was one of them now. 

"Ozzy told me to come to you, You know, If I had any problems of this sort. He said you were the one out here that got shit done." Freddie explained. He had already decided to sweet talk this cunt and let him believe he was the business, that he was in charge and Freddie was beneath him, which was easy enough if he kept it up for a while. 

"This guy ain't one on the radar Siddy, he's a pervert fucking camera man that tried raping my girlfriend, and if I hadn't beat his head in until there was nothing left of it, he would've done it again and again. To someone else, to someone's daughter.  
You got a daughter Siddy? Because I've got two, and one less rapist prick on this planet is just doing my bit for society, innit?. He sat back in his chair, his legs spread wide and searched Siddy's face for any indication he agreed with him. 

"I've got a daughter Freddie." He nodded: "And i'd maim any little lad in the playground if he looked at her funny, so it's understandable. No fucker hurts our women, and if Ozzy says you're in the crew then it's done. But let me tell you something Freddie, this shit happens again and you can cut your fucking losses. You earn respect around here, and just because you've earnt Ozzys, it don't mean for one measly second that you're ever gonna earn mine, do you hear? I'll be needing that 5 grand back as payment." Siddy finished, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin upon them, elbows on the desk.

Freddie's nostrils flared but he swallowed his pride and nodded back. 

"Whatever you want Siddy." He said through gritted teeth. He could pretend to be his little bitch until the time came for the tables to turn. He had a use for him right now, and his pride had to take a back seat. He made the money in a night, he lost it in day, it was a fickle game but one he planned on playing better from now on. 

"So Where's the body?" Siddy asked calmly. 

*

So the money had slipped through Freddie's fingers, but he wasn't about to let Gina do the same. When he dealt with Siddy and his alibis and finding out about the bloke in question it was getting late. He remembered he made dinner reservations but he hadn't even spoken to Gina since he got her back home safely. He told her she had to make herself sick to get rid of some of the sedative and he hoped by now she had slept it off and was feeling ok so he could get back to her.  
Knocking on the door he stood impatiently on the balcony of the high rise council flat. He banged louder when no one answered and saw the net curtain twitch, which made his eyes roll irritably. 

"Fucking answer the bastard door" he shouted through the letter box. He was still bent down closing it when Jackie swung it open and stood with her hands on her fat hips looking at him through intoxicated eyes. 

"Oh. Remembered where you live Ave'ya Freddie?"  
He sighed and pushed past her into the dingy hallway, kicking off his shoes. If he hadn't lost his key he wouldn't have had to disturb her at all. He just needed a shower and to change his clothes and then he was off again, and what he didn't need was all this earache whilst he did that. 

"If it wasn't for Jimmy, I'd spend every minute thinking you were six feet under Freddie!" She screamed at him. 

"Yeah??" He replied, smiling but not with his eyes. His eyes were devoid of emotion for this nagging pisshead that unfortunately bore his second name. 

"Well guess where I'd rather be right now darling? Ten feet, no twenty five feet fucking under, so I didn't have to listen to your shit." He smirked, opening the fridge and bending down to squint inside. There was a half opened bottle of wine, 3 eggs, some mouldy cheese, kids yoghurts and a pack of ham. He checked the date on it, and went over to the bread container.  
It was a pointless exercise. Any Bread she bought was gone within the day because all she fed the girls was beans on fucking toast.  
He settled for folding up the slices and eating them without bread, and looked across at his wife, his mouth open whilst he chewed noisily. 

"I've been worried Freddie. And the girls have been asking for you." She said quietly now. She always tried to appeal to his softer side, a mention of the girls to try and encourage any type of guilt from his conscience but it must've been the fact that she was always drunk which made her think for a second he even had one. He didn't, and he ignored her, shovelling in the rest of the ham and going back to the fridge for the wine to wash it down with.  
He took a gulp, let it settle, and then took another before he handed the rest of he bottle over to her. 

"Here ya go babe. Shower, shit and shave on the cards for me. Them Kids asleep?" He asked. 

She nodded and then sighed and took a swig of her wine, wondering what shit gameshow she could watch alone on tv tonight. She had something to tell Freddie but it could wait. He wasn't in the right kind of mood.

"You getting in with me then?" He winked at her.  
"Sharpish though, I need to be somewhere later."  
Jackie didn't answer, because she was already half way to the bathroom, taking her knickers off as she went.  
Freddie smirked as he followed her, his hard-on straining against the boxers he hadn't changed in a day or two. 

He couldn't wait to see Gina later.


	19. Fixing Scars

Gina was watching coronation street with a lamp on and a cup of sweet tea on her lap, in her bedroom. She had showered earlier, which always seemed to ease her troubles some way or another. She had lived through a god awful day, but then her track record for living through those was a good one so far.  
She had allowed the hot stream of water to flow over her as she stood naked underneath it, every now and again altering her position so it didn't drown her the way her memories did.  
She noticed a few bruises beginning to make an appearance on her pale skin, but they just reminded her of the fight she had put up despite being terrified, and she smirked at how the men in the equation had definitely come off worse.  
One definitely had the fright of his life off Freddie and a broken shoulder as a trophy, and the other was quite possibly blind in one eye with a damn good concussion. And that was just what she knew about, she dreaded to think what Freddie went back and did to them both, but she knew that he would probably never tell her anyway and that she would rather never know.  
When she got out of the glass cubicle, the steam had cleared her aching head and she changed into comfy grey leggings and an oversized white t-shirt. After Towel-drying her hair and making a cup of tea, she spoke to Nikki between her friends guilty tears.

"I just feel like I shouldn't have let you go, I should have made sure you were ok, gone with you, done summat." Nikki blubbed as she sat by her side on the sofa.

"I am ok Nik, I swear" Gina reassured her.  
"It's not your fault, or mine for that matter, it was those cunts what done it, nobody else. I promise I'm ok..." 

She was telling the truth because after being sick a fair few times and having a four hour nap following the ordeal, she was as good as she could be expected to be right now. What were another few battle scars to add to her collection?  
Nikki made her promise she wouldn't be so stupid to go somewhere like that alone again, apologising over and over that she hadn't thought about it before and crying as she chastised herself for being a careless friend. Gina agreed that she was done with modelling for the time being, and just wanted to save some money from working at the cafe and go out and have a good time with her friends and Nikki promised to be around more for her and introduce her to more people so she could make a proper life here.  
When Jerry Lee arrived to hang out with his girlfriend, Gina headed for her bedroom to afford them some privacy, telling them she fancied a lay down and a spot of tv. 

"Hey man, don't you be falling asleep! Freddie said he will be back, he said to wait up for him." Jerry called from the sofa where he was likely being crushed by Nikki's lounging body on top of his own. Gina nodded as an involuntary bout of butterflies jolted inside her tummy at the thought of Freddie coming back to see her. Butterflies cos of Freddie? Maybe she was still drugged.  
She chuckled as she closed the door because the dynamics had shifted in her mind now. This wasn't some leery geezer from the party anymore who offered to show her around. It wasn't some suit-wearing wanker who bought her breakfast and invited her to a club where his wife pulled half of her hair out for kissing him.  
She wasn't sure what it was, but it was more and that was the only way she could describe it right now. It was More.  
The world was an evil place in Gina's eyes, her beautiful face being more of a curse than a blessing, as all it had brought her was trouble. If there was one thing in her life she needed now her daddy was gone was the protection he had given her, and already Freddie had proved twice that he was more than capable of matching it.  
That morning when he saved her and held her afterwards on that bed, checking her over for injuries and telling her no one would ever hurt her again, she truly believed him. She wanted his protection, she wanted his everything. And she was gonna tell him that when he came to see her later.

*

Half an hour went by before she heard him arrive and was about to get up to go and greet him when there was a knuckled tap at her door. 

"Come in" she said softly, as the door opened and his worried gaze landed on her. He frowned at her appearance and let himself into the room. He had two take-away carrier bags in his hand and a bottle on vodka under his arm as well as an unlit fag dangling from his plump lips.  
She chuckled at the sight of him and then right on cue as she smelt the food her stomach rumbled loudly.

"You got me Chinese food Freddie? I fucking love Chinese food" she blurted out, turning the tv down, getting up and taking the bags from his hand. 

"Babe, you look fucking smashing!" He said, the frown still on his face as he took the cigarette from his lips and placed it on her bedside table. 

"Was expecting you to be half comotose still or a blubbering wreck under the covers after what went and happened to you today. How the fuck are you sat here looking fresh as a daisy and watching bastard coronation street?" He asked, perplexed.  
She grinned up at him as she unloaded the cartons he had brought into the middle of her bed. Freddie didn't know her well enough yet, she was resilient, the queen of bouncing back and she was wearing her usual mask that made everyone think she was A-ok. 

"I'm ok. I just want to be distracted from it for now Freddie. Looks like that vodka will do the trick" she said pointing to it.  
"I'll go get us some glasses and some forks yeah? You want coke?" She asked.

"Nah, Not this early babe, don't wanna be out of it when I'm spending time with you." He replied seriously, shrugging out of his jacket to reveal his plain black polo shirt beneath.  
She rolled her eyes as she watched him throw it carelessly on the floor and kick off his shoes, laughing at his answer, before quickly realising he wasn't joking in the slightest.

"I mean Cola. Coca Cola? For the Vodka? She clarified stifling another giggle.

"Oh yeah babe. Yeah I like Cola." He nodded, putting his feet up on her bed and making himself at home. 

She smiled and thought for a second how perfect this was, after a horrendous day she was having take-out in bed with someone who could look after her like no other. His hulking body getting comfy on her pink floral bedcovers.  
So with a strong drink a-piece and cartons full of Chinese food, they watched the end of coronation street in contented silence with their backs against the headboard. It was a normal thing to do, it felt completely natural like they had known each other forever and were comfortable in each other's company. Freddie thought it was like two friends relaxed and hanging out, except they weren't friends and he wasn't comfortable because ever since he walked into her bedroom and saw her looking like she did he was trying to push down a painful erection in his trousers. 

Her hair was damp and slightly wavy, and chocolatey brown down her back. She had some tight work out leggings on and not a scrap of make up after a shower but she looked fucking insatiable.  
He was trying not to stare. He was trying to follow the stupid storyline on the tele and eat his chicken chow mein but he was fucking enraptured. 

"I know you're staring at me" she said as she finished her food and put the empty carton on her bedside table. 

He chuckled at her admission because he knew how obvious he could be but he couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't see the point in disguising the fact that he wanted her. She had to know just how much he fucking wanted her. She was going to fix him. And he was going to fix her right back. 

"Can't help meself can I babe?" He grinned cheekily. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, taking a gulp of his drink and keeping his eyes on her face the entire time.

"Yeah and I bet you say that to them all Freddie" she smirked, flattered nonetheless. It was hard to ignore the effects of a compliment when somebody looked at you the way Freddie did. Putting his drink back down, he leant in towards her and tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear lobe, glad to see she didn't have holes for them daft chandeliers the women wore in them these days. 

"I fucking don't babe. Trust me on that one. I might tell a bird she's got a nice arse or her rack gives me a stiffy but the only woman who gets a beautiful from my gob is me mam. I don't go around acting like a wet blanket yeah? It ain't me." He said shaking his head but keeping his eyes fixed on hers.  
She could tell he was speaking the truth, and it did the trick because before she could stop herself she leant into him and placed her lips onto his own. She just had to be connected with him and it didn't seem like he was going to make any moves so she made one herself. The vodka made her brave, the lust even braver.  
After a second of disbelief, he pressed back with gentle pressure, slowly taking his hands and cupping her cheeks with them as he coaxed her mouth open and pushed his tongue inside. Taking control and Groaning gently, he sucked at her bottom lip and felt her breath mingle with his own as they kissed noisily, the pace increasing and the sounds just audible over the television adverts. 

Her body had started to sway, simulating the way he wanted to be with her right now and her kisses felt drugging. If he had his way they would never stop because this girl gave him a feeling he had never even had before from a kiss. He was so excited, and whilst his cock was painfully hard between them, the excitement was tightening his chest even more so than his scrotum, and that was fucking new to him.  
Breaking the law gave him this feeling, taking class A's did too. He got it when he paggered people with his knuckle duster or beat them with a bat like that very same morning, but never, never ever, had he had it from simply kissing a female.

She pulled away from him and looked at his features, his eyes going from closed to opening slowly because she had stopped. He searched her face in question and she bit her lip.

"I think I'm wet, Freddie" she whispered. She wasn't happy with just a kiss this time, she was up for it and she wanted him to know that.  
He groaned out loud and closed his eyes again. He wondered if he should try and be a gentleman for once in his life tonight on account of what she had gone through today but he definitely came here with sex on his mind and if she wanted it, then he would be a mad-man to try and respect any type of moral standing he thought he should have. Why change the habit of a lifetime? Plus he had never waited this long in his fucking life to bed a woman down, and he had already had his lips in her cunt in the toilet of a nightclub so it wasn't as if they should wait any longer to go the whole way.  
The thought entered his mind that if he fucked her tonight it might all be over between them by tomorrow. He had chased her and she had made it hard for him, the tough work of persuading her to get breakfast with him, the humiliation of being stood up for the club, the jealousy from watching her take another man's number right under his nose, it had all been a thrilling chase to get her to this point and yet he didn't want it to end.  
If it ended he was back to faceless whores and his miserable wife, back to searching for this feeling in narcotics and crime sprees and feeling fucking empty but this time knowing how to feel full. He wasn't sure what the fuck he wanted from her, but it was definitely more.

"Freddie?" She whispered again, because he hadn't said anything and was staring at the tv like he would rather watch only fools and horses than listen to her telling him she was aroused. His eyes locked back on her own and a cheeky grin spread across his face again.

"You mean, I've made you randy yeah? And you wanna fuck?" He asked in a dead pan tone. If that's all she wanted he needed to know that now before he gave away too much.

Gina nodded. The ache between her legs had intensified the longer they sat with each other in her bedroom, and feeling like a nervous teenager she had just gone for it and kissed him on the lips. The hunger in his returning gesture confirmed his attraction was still there and now she wanted him to claim her right here in her own bed. Yeah she wanted to "fuck" as he put it, but it was more about wanting to be with him in the most intimate way possible.  
She really didn't see what else she could want in a man besides Freddie Jackson. He made her feel safe which was what she needed the most, he looked like a fucking sex god the entire time and even brought her Chinese food. She didn't care about his wife anymore, or any of his other women because he made her feel special regardless of them, like she was a prize he was undeserving of, like she was somebody to be proud of. He made her feel beautiful, and tonight she was going to make him cum his brains out to say thank you. 

"Yeah I wanna fuck, don't you?"  
She asked, taking the tip of her finger and tracing a line across the outline of his plump lips. 

"I always wanna fuck babe, always." He said with a smirk and a wandering glance down her body. "I've fucked more Doris's than you've had Chinese take-outs, but....." and he let out a deep sigh. He had to build up his courage to say this line, because it wasn't actually a line, it was the truth and he always struggled with that one.

"I wanna be more than a fuck to you though babe. I want you to be my girlfriend" He paused and looked at her face as she raised one eyebrow at his confession. 

"But you're married." She declared. She wasn't stupid, she knew married men had girlfriends, sometimes multiple ones and sometimes a favourite, but she couldn't allow him to delegate her to second best right off the bat. She had spent her adult life feeling not good enough because of Garry and she wanted the fairytale this time or nothing at all. 

"I don't want a boyfriend what's married Freddie" she said, slumping down with an animated huff and laying flat to look at the ceiling. Maybe she shouldn't sleep with him because she was already having feelings that might not be as easy to tether by tomorrow if she did. 

"Gina." He said slowly, moving into the same horizontal position and resting on his side and elbow.  
"Gina ballerina" he smiled widely.  
"I don't wanna be married anymore. I'll sort it. She ain't what I want, she never was, and she never fucking will be. Look at me babe, yeah?" He said, turning her face towards him with his finger on her cheek.

"It's you who I want." She bit her lip. He was saying all the right things but she still couldn't let down the wall. Words were easy to say, but if he left Jackie then they would be actions and those she could listen to. She nodded an acknowledgement and raised her brows as he stood up and got off the bed, wondering why he was going.

Freddie took the tacky gold signet ring off his little finger and as she sat up, he knelt down on one knee on her carpet next to the bed. 

"Gina ballerina?" He said, as her laughter got louder. 

"Will you do me the absolute fackinn honour of being my girlfriend?" He grinned, holding up the ring.  
And She let go. She let it all go. Barriers she didn't even want in the first place came down all around them and she gave him her hand, letting him put the ring on her finger. 

"Yeah I will Freddie." She chuckled. "But no other women, yeah? Not even her."

"Promise babe." He nodded. 

With hands still entwined, he stood up and she reached to the hem of his polo shirt, lifting it up as she stood to match his position, taking it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. She reached for the remote control, flicked off the tv and took a swig of her vodka, all the while Freddie stood stock still waiting for her next move. He was usually in control at this point, but he let her kiss him on the lips, his gold chains suddenly feeling so heavy on his exposed chest as his breathing became laboured and she reached for the buckle of his belt.  
Pulling away and biting her lip she got it undone and he helped her with the button, letting his pants fall to the floor with a clatter of the brass buckle. There was a sweet silence now, full of promise and she was sure he could hear the sound of her heart thumping as she traced greedy fingers towards the hem of his boxer briefs. She looked at him in front of her for the first time unclothed and exposed. His chest was broad and masculine, littered with dark ink depicting various random objects such as theatre masks and Italian writing. There was a tribal tattoo on his right bicep, containing a leprechaun and the start of a Virgin Mary on his left one, holding a child.  
She took every bit of him in, the sparse brown hair on his chest leading down to his navel and again even lower into his underwear that was bulging with his arousal.

"Take 'em off babe" he whispered breathlessly because she was stood transfixed by his torso, one hand allover his pectorals and tattoos, the other dancing with the waistband of his black briefs and he wanted her to see the important part of him before it bust out of its own accord.  
She gulped down nerves, and took down his boxers, slowly edging them down his thick thighs and watching as he sprung free from them.  
He took himself in hand, and she saw shiny arousal leaking from the tip of an extremely swollen penis. He wasn't overly large, but he was thick, the head disappearing beneath foreskin as Freddie moved his hand slowly over his forbidden flesh. He waited for her reaction a little longer and when he didn't get one he couldn't hold himself back. He flung her on the bed and she yelped in surprise before giggling against his mouth that was instantly smashing against hers in a tangle of wet tongues. He yanked at her white t-shirt, taking it off quickly and removing her leggings even quicker as he kissed her feverishly. So she was his fucking girlfriend now, all his. He wanted to savour this, and so he slowed down, his kisses becoming more passionate, his breathing harder. Reaching behind her he unclipped her bra clasp with one hand as she raised herself off the bed to allow him access, and she ignored the fact that he did it with absolute practiced ease, remaining fascinated as he peeled it off to reveal her pert little breasts and erect nipples.  
Despite the warmth of the room, Gina had chills and they showcased on her entire body as he cupped her breasts and pushed them together. He kneaded at them, noticing what he hadn't in the darkness of the club bathroom. She had scars allover them, barely visible unless you really looked, almost translucent in shade, and as round as could be. They were on her collar bone too, and his eyes followed the trail of them onto the flat expanse of her stomach. 

She noticed him noticing, and she bit her lip nervously. She hadn't revealed her naked body to anyone since Garry had maimed it, and she was scared to death of him being repulsed and rejecting her because of how it looked. 

"Cigarette burns" she whispered, waiting with bated heavy breath for his reaction. 

Freddie mulled it over, he remembered seeing them on her shoulders before at the club and his first thought then was why would anybody ever want to ruin this bit of absolute art. Now he was just fucking infuriated that they would, and something pulled at his chest that made him want to claim and protect this beautiful, beautiful woman beneath him more than anything. She was like the best thing he could ever imagine. She took the selfish part of him away and made it selfless just for her. He knew right now, this minute, that he would do anything for this woman. 

"This geezer still alive?" He asked gently, resting on his forearms above her. "This geezer what done this to you, he still breathing?" 

"Umm... yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Well not for long babe. Not for fucking long believe me." He said as a shiver ran down her spine and landed with molten heat between her legs. 

"I'm gonna fix you, ya know." He said next, leaning down again and letting his body weight rest on top of hers. She felt the urgent need of his hard penis against her thighs as he started trailing kisses all along the line of her scars. His lips sucking against each one as if trying to erase it from her very flesh. She was so relieved he still wanted her that she could barely hear him above the thrum of her blood rushing in her ears. 

"And you're gonna fix me." He nodded, watching her face as he dipped his hand between their bodies and into her underwear.  
Feeling for the sensitive spot, he rubbed gently in a small circle against the soft flesh and felt her jerk at his touch right where she needed it. He carried on with more urgency, his fingers putting pressure on her swollen clit and sending a burning tingle outwards over the entire expanse of her skin. She wondered if there Was a difference between a flush and a shiver, because right now she felt so many sensations at once that she was sure they were the exact same thing. 

He knew just what he was doing, as he expertly rubbed her and let his mouth suckle on one of her nipples, hot breath warming them, the wet flesh of his tongue making them slick.  
Freddie's need was painful, his balls tight and quivering with the desire to stick his cock in her, but he held off, pausing his stimulation to run his finger down her wet flaps of flesh and inside her body. He pushed in with his index finger, feeling the tightness he did at Dexys, before adding his middle finger and curving them around to play with the sweet spot inside her. 

"The G-spot" he laughed. That's you. Gina. My fucking G-spot." He repeated as she laughed before turning it into an involuntary loud groan as he thrust his fingers against it harder.

"Let me take these off babe" he said, peeling her knickers down her creamy pale thighs. He ran his free hand up the entire length of her leg, shaking his head at the softness on his rough palm and slapped the side of her bum as he reached it at the top. She groaned after a small yelp and he grit his teeth, his fingers still buried deep inside her. He was holding back so much, all he wanted to do was shag her into the fucking mattress until his cock fell off but for once in his life he wanted the woman beneath it cumming allover him before he did.  
Her breathing got louder, and he watched his fingers going knuckle deep in her pussy, wetting the thumb of his other hand and stimulating her in circles on the outside as well. 

"Freddie I'm......." she let out a groan as she writhed beneath him and he was sure he felt more than a bit of pre-cum leak from the tip of his dick as it hung heavy between his legs, aching for attention. He better be careful he didn't squirt a load onto her fucking bedsheets when she came on his fingers because that would be embarrassing when she hadn't even touched him yet. 

"Wank me babe" he found himself saying, as her hand pushed against his upper thigh, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy as his thick fingers brought her to the brink again and again. She looked down and reached for him, taking his hot thickness in her palm and starting to move it on him.

"Orghhhhhh" he groaned loudly, his mouth opening, his fingers inside her becoming erratic as she pulled his foreskin over and over in a firm grip, his balls aching painfully, a tingle running through them to the tip with every tug of his length. 

"Orrrgh babe. Stop." He said after a few minutes, taking her hand away from him and pushing her legs apart. He was going to come in her hand if she kept that up and he wasn't ready.  
His tongue found her sensitive clit in an instance, and with his head between her thighs he gave her the most intense orgasm she had ever felt in her life. It hit her without warning and her pussy jerked hard against his lips, her moans loud and her hands pressing the back of his head further into her groin, her nails starting to rake at his scalp as the pleasure washed over her, achey, wet and tight. 

He looked up at her when she slowed down her wild movements and made softer noises, his bottom lip glistening with her juices and gave her a wink that would've made her laugh if she wasn't so needy for him to take her.  
Looming above her he took the base of his shaft in his hand and jerked himself a couple of times before wetting the end of himself with her slickness. He had never wanted a woman so much, if he didn't have her right now he would die from the absolute need to.

"I want you so bad" he whispered, her pale blue eyes hypnotising him and he kept his focus on them as he heard her say "have me then Freddie, you can have me" and he finally sunk his cock into her.

The pale blue that he was lost in, disappeared from his vision as her eyelids closed over and her whole head tipped back at the feeling.  
Freddie thought she must have a twelve volt pussy because his balls were being electrocuted to fuck and it was almost more painful than pleasurable because she was so fucking tight.  
It never felt like this before, he pushed in all the way until their groins met with hard pressure and they both groaned at the feeling. The need to move in her was maddening so he let her adjust for a couple of seconds before retracting and slamming back in with brutal force.  
Gina moaned his name so loud she knew the neighbours would know it well by the morning, even her fingertips were tingling with pleasure and she knew that If heaven was an act then it was their sex. She felt so full of him, and as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, biting her shoulder, his groin bucking against her own, his cock sliding in and out of her slickness, she could already feel the build of it all.  
Freddie's mind was half delirious, thinking as he slammed his cock into her that sex was a bit like Jenga, you work and build and cultivate your efforts into building something up until finally, it crashes down with a force and the whole game is over. It was definitely over for him, he didn't want this with anyone else ever again because it just wouldn't match up. Game over.

"I'm gonna come Freddie" she managed to utter beneath him, and it brought him back to reality, he watched her face contort as he fucked her harder, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in her bedroom and her body arching of the bed. 

"Come on, come on Babe.... I'm not gonna last.... fuck" he managed to say as the sweat built against his brow and he let go of her hip for a second to swipe at the droplets.  
When he felt the hard tug against cock, buried deep inside her, he watched her coming apart and fought off his own end as long as he could.  
"Open your eyes Gina ... baby open your eyes" he stuttered as she climaxed on him, causing the burning ache already spreading down his spine to race downwards to his balls and up the length of his cock until he erupted. 

He watched her pupils as he spurted his cream in her, the jets coming out so fast he could hear the sound of all the wetness where their bodies met and eventually he had to close them as his vision was so grainy it took him under and he stretched his neck to almost breaking point, his skin there red and taut, his veins prominent as he came like a steam train inside her.

Collapsing in a heap afterwards he looked over at her from under his forearm which was on top of his eyes and realised she had never looked so perfect to him than right at this moment.  
Gina grinned back at him and winced as they moved under the covers, with the delicious soreness already thumping a slow beat between her legs.  
It crossed her mind that he hadn't used a condom and she had been stupid considering his track record with women and obvious fertility because his semen was already dribbling out of her and down her thighs but it was done now. And it was more than fucking worth it.  
She was absolutely exhausted from the days events and the nights administrations but she wanted him to stay with her so she could feel safe all night long in his arms.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked him quietly, looking over to see his eyes now covered with his arm again. When she didn't get a reply and saw his mouth was open slightly, his chest rising and falling slowly,she realised he was already asleep and chuckled as she wondered how quickly a person could drift off. Obviously very quickly indeed.

"Night then Freddie....." she whispered flicking off the lamp and settling into his damp chest. She went to sleep dreaming about him finally being her very own. Because he was her boyfriend now, and he was going to fix her.

[](https://postimg.org/image/7xem1i3kwb/)


	20. You on Toast

Freddie felt the shift of a body on top of his and then heard the shuffle of someone getting out of bed. His mind adjusted to reality slowly, trying to remember where he was before flicking his eyes open and revealing Gina's bedroom.   
Her venetian blind was closed but he could tell it was morning by the amount of light coming through and he turned and watched her in the dimness, transfixed for a moment or two while she retrieved her dressing gown from the hook on the back of her door. Her bare arse was on display and as his eyes roamed over it, he felt the ever familiar tingle and small jerk of excitement between his legs under the covers. Her shape was fucking amazing and now he wanted to kiss every inch of it. Normally he would be up, dressed and fucked off in about five minutes without paying mind to goodbyes or breakfast, but that arse was making him wanna stick around for a bite or two of the peach. That and the fact that everything he said to her last night was as close to the fucking truth as things were ever gonna be for him. He wanted to be with her, he had never even imagined a woman so perfect would let him into her knickers and into her life and he wanted to be with her. She was damaged goods, but that was alright because he was too, and they were going to fix each other like he promised her last night. She could keep him on the straight and narrow this one. He wasn't about to hand his bollocks over for her to put in her handbag but he felt different. Good different.   
Popping the lilac gown on and turning around whilst doing up the tie she looked at him laid out in her bed, the covers just covering his waist, his faintly tanned torso sexy even in the low light and he snapped his eyes shut again quickly like he hadn't just been caught checking her out. 

"Morning trouble" she said quietly to his closed eyelids.   
Freddie did a loud fake snore and she laughed at him, taking a lacy pillow from the foot of her bed and throwing it at his head. 

"Get up then, you lazy twat" she joked whilst she laughed at him again.   
He got up instantly, making her squeal from the speed of his reaction. Getting out of the covers, his fully naked, masculine body was deliciously exposed to her widened eyes as he grabbed her in a tight embrace.   
Freddie was a little bit outraged if he was honest because nobody spoke to him like that and got away with it. It just wasn't done, because he demanded respect and nobody with sense called him a twat without getting a twat round the mouth with the back of his palm for daring to. However he grit his teeth and let it slide because she just wasn't used to him yet.

He slowly began stealing kisses allover her neck, his hands roaming until they found their way to her hair, mussing it up even more than the sleep had. He pushed her backwards until she hit the door, where he pinned her against the surface of the wood and moved his attentions to her mouth. At this point he was ravenous and obviously insatiable because she was still knackered from the night before. He didn't ask her how she was feeling after sleeping on what happened and that was duly noted, but she was just glad he hadn't pissed off after getting what he wanted last night and she had awoken with the biggest smile on her face in years because of it. Maybe he meant everything he had said after all. Maybe he was one of the good guys.

"Freddie" she stuttered between the swipes of his tongue, her hands pushing feebly at his broad chest to get him off of her, despite wanting him to stay there forever attached to her like glue. He smelt like faint sweat, and lingering cologne and man. 

"I was gonna make you breakfast if you were hungry. What do you want?? I think we have stuff in but I'll have to go check if Nikki's done the shopping." She managed to say, as he nipped tenderly at her earlobe with his teeth and she felt his accompanying hot breath surrounding the sting of it. It warmed her in places it probably shouldn't ought to. His protection had weakened her resolve and now his affection was completely breaking the threads that were left.  
Instead of answering her straight away, he continued to let his hands roam her body, and forced his arousal against her groin, his fingers tangling in her hair again and groaning as he took strands of it in his hands and sniffed it like it was a key of cocaine. That coconut stuff she smelt of was gonna finish him off he was sure of it, he wanted to fucking eat her. 

"I want you on toast babe. That's what i want" he replied finally and she chuckled as he pushed harder against her lower body with his own, his throbbing need stabbing at her lower belly insistently, making her tingle.

"Not just for breakfast either, yeah? I want my fucking fill of you." He muttered, his lips finding her mouth again.   
They kissed tenderly for a few more moments before it became heated and Freddie guided her backwards to the bed and laid her down. It amazed him that he still hadn't had enough, there was a trillion fucking ways he wanted to use her body for his own pleasure, but what amazed him more is how much he wanted to pleasure hers first. He knew it would be this way with her, he had always known from the second he saw her that she was special. She was a fucking queen alright and as far as he was concerned she was exactly what this King finally deserved.

*

They sat at her little kitchen table and ate a full English breakfast because Nikki had surprisingly stocked up the cupboards yesterday after all.   
They even had black pudding and hash browns and Freddie said he felt like he was at the Cafe and asked if she would wear that little apron again with nothing else whilst she served him, much to her amusement. His pout when she refused was enough to make her reconsider it.  
As they ate she had chatted to him about her old life back in Manchester, strategically leaving all parts that included Garry out, not wanting to lower the tone, and all about how London wasn't meant to be forever because she had bigger dreams of modelling in Paris or Milan.  
He told her about wanting to be at the top of his game and not working for anyone else, earning and having luxuries he never had as a kid. They both echoed the same sense of unhappiness with how their lives turned out, ambitions of striving for better,  and that focus of end goals. Eventually Gina asked him about the situation with his wife and kids and where they would go from here.  
Freddie sighed deeply when she asked, and looked everywhere but at her eyes as he told her that his girls were what mattered to him in life and they needed a proper family unit because they had a mother with shit-for-brains. He repeated like the night before that he didn't want to be married to Jackie and that he would be leaving her for Gina as soon as he could.

"When though Freddie? I know we've only just started something here, but .... I can't stand the thought of you going home and being with her the way you were with me last night." She sighed as she pushed mushrooms around her plate. She figured honesty was the best policy about her new found feelings.   
"And only being able to have you when you can fit me in. The thought of being second best just....." 

"Babe" he interrupted her, grabbing her hand across the small table.   
"You don't have no fucking clue what you are do you? ... I ain't ever had anyone the way I had you last night." He replied seriously, causing a wave of that stupid giddy excitement to wash over her again, feeling butterflies in her tummy as she smiled at him.   
"And I'll always fit you in. Whenever you need me I'm gonna be there, haven't I shown you that already babe?" He asked as she nodded her agreement, because he had.   
He sat back and grinned back at her like a Cheshire Cat, showing every single tooth in his head. She was easy to talk around really. He was learning that the ice queen act was easy melted with his stream of warm bullshit.

"You'll see." He said, wiping his Greasy hands on his pants under the table and then his mouth with the back of his palm. "I'm gonna treat you like a princess" he nodded, finishing with a slurp of sweet tea.

"I've got some important stuff to do today babe, need to see Jerry Lee and our Jimmy, and then I'll go back to mine, get all my shit and come back here, yeah? Your mate's never here is she? We can stay here together until I get on my feet and then i'll buy us our own little place, We can do it up all fancy." He said slurping his tea some more between sentences. Then my girls can come live with us and when they're settled and that I'll get you full of my little boy, yeah? Like a proper family." He said winking at her, and she almost laughed out loud at the joke until she realised he wasn't at all joking again. 

If he was trying to shock her he was doing a blinding job. What he just said seemed way too much and way too fast. Yeah She wanted him to leave Jackie and be with her but she hadn't expected him to want to move in the very same fucking day. It was like he just ignored everything she said about her own dreams and expected her to live his.  
They had only slept together the once, if you didn't count the toilet fumble at Dexy's nightclub or the mind blowing tongue gymnastics he did between her legs about an hour before breakfast.   
Was that even what she wanted? Him here everyday, being with a man completely again, taking on his kids, giving up the new freedom she had and committing to somebody else who might rip her heart out like before? She wasn't even sure. She didn't know him enough yet to commit to that at all. She had seen his violent side and didn't know if it was exclusive to people who pissed him off or wether he ever turned his hand to a woman. However If he didn't smack Jackie around, and she was pretty sure he didn't, then she was in the clear because that woman would turn anyone violent in her eyes. Despite it all though, Gina had to be careful, because she'd lived that kind of life for long enough. 

She smiled at him again and changed the subject to ask what his girls were like. She wasn't listening while he boasted though, instead thinking of all the positives there were about the situation, and what good could come from being with a man again. Being with this man, who she already knew was like no other.  
She thought back to the times that he had looked after her recently, the way he was there at her beck and call. She thought of the way he made her laugh with just an expression and her tummy flip with another. Being with him physically had surpassed her expectations. She'd had her fair share of boyfriends since a young age and was no angel sexually, but it had never felt like her soul left her body so bad it made her eyes roll back when he pushed into her last night.  
Then there was the way he had accepted her flaws and scars so easy, and her story, the way he told her she was beautiful and promised he was going to fix her. That he would hurt anyone that had ever hurt her.

By the time Freddie had finished lying about how good a father he was, cleared their plates and promised to be back that night to take her on a "proper date", she had decided that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted More.

*  
Jackie rolled her eyes and took a swig of her strong coffee. These kids were driving her around the fucking bend, she had a good mind to complain to Margaret thatcher about how many school holidays they had because it felt like they were never bloody there. Ankle biters. 

"Muuuuuuuuum. Kimmmies got my dolly and shes said she's gunna throw it out the winderrr" Roxanna screeched as she chased her older sister around the poky sitting room. 

Jackie took a deep drag of nicotine but it didn't work because her nerves were shot. She had hardly slept because Freddie didn't come home again last night, and she was pretty sure he was carrying on with someone else like before. She remembered when he was seeing a little slag right before he went away, he was gone all the time for a few weeks until he got sick of her and came back home. He always came back, and so she would just have to wait for him to come back again, like she always did.   
She knew it had to be that pretty fucking bitch with the skinny legs that he was sniffing around. She could hardly blame him when the woman looked like that whilst she wobbled when she walked but he'd get her out of his system and then he would be back, because she was his wife and that meant something. Plus he had to come back because there was a new baby growing inside her now. If that was a son then he'd probably never even look at another woman with long legs again, she thought and then laughed because even she realised the probability of that notion. Zero. Maybe even if she gave him ten sons. 

"Mummmm, she's gonna chuck it outta the winderrrrr" came the four year olds voice shrieking through her thoughts again as the two girls ran a mock around her.

"For fucksake, I swear to God, I'm gonna chuck you two out the fucking window if you don't shut the fuck up!!!!!" Jackie yelled, getting up from the table and going over to put the second lot of toast of the day under the grill. 

"Dinners nearly ready, get the butter out" she demanded as Kimmie came into the kitchen with her sisters doll in her hand. She set about removing the arm of it, as Roxanna hurtled in, in a dirty night dress with a tear-streaked face and pounded her on the back as she tried to get the doll from her sisters grasp.  
Jackie ignored their whining, took out the almost empty butter herself and spread it thinly, wondering when he would be back because she had to tell him about her being pregnant again. She had found out only yesterday and She hoped he would be happy but she could never tell. The first time it happened six years ago, he had been made up for the most part, even when Kimberly was born and he found out she was a girl. The second time he had been pretty indifferent to the whole thing and rolled his eyes when he found out he fathered another little daughter. Then he got put away and never saw her being born anyway.  
He always went on and on about how he needed a little boy to carry his name on, to be a chip off the old block, but lately, since he got out of prison, he hadn't mentioned wanting that at all. Jackie chewed her lip and contemplated how he might have changed his mind. But putting the stove-warmed beans onto two chipped plates she snapped herself out of it. She knew he still had to, it was all he had ever wanted, and she was gonna give him it if it killed her.  
When the girls sat eating their beans on burnt toast, Jackie heard the door click and the tune of a whistle before he sashayed into the living area looking like he hadn't a care in the world, she had always envied him that. 

"Allo ladies" he said in greeting, smacking gum between his teeth loudly and taking off his dark aviators. Jackie ran straight over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

"Hiya babe" she said reaching up to kiss him on the lips. He smelt like coconuts and she hoped he hadn't been down that Jamaican market again with Jerry Lee because the last time that happened he smuggled enough cannabis back to sink a ship and stunk the house out for weeks. Her mum had given her lectures for ages after about him being on drugs and how she would have the social on her back if she wasn't careful. Jackie couldn't be bothered listening to all that again.

"Where you been?" She dared to ask, as he took her hands off him and went over to the cupboard above the sink. He took the gravy granules tub out and retrieved a little plastic baggie of white powder from it before going over to the sofa, bending down on one knee and fumbling until he found his wad of notes tied in a stack by an elastic band, from beneath the lining. 

"Never you mind" came his usual catchphrase. 

She lit a fag and watched him sit down at the table, chatting to Kimmie and Roxanna like dad of the year as she took a deep drag. It was now or never she supposed. 

"I need a word Freddie" she said, as he looked up at her with an annoyed expression for interrupting his rare moment with his daughters. 

"Come in the bedroom yeah? let them eat their dinner." She said starting to make her way there.   
"I ain't laying down with you jacks, I'm too busy today." He said not even bothering to get up from the table. He couldn't think of anything worse than shagging her right now. He wanted to get back to his bit on the side.

"I got sumink to say!" She half shouted and his jaw twitched at her tone. He couldn't be arsed with her today, or any other day for that matter, and he was close to lamping her one in her cheeky fucking mouth but he supposed if she had something to say then she could join the  queue cos he needed to get something off his own chest aswell. Like the fact he was leaving her for Gina and wanted a divorce as soon as the court allowed him one. Then there was the small matter of him having the girls with him too, because Jackie summers was a fucking liability and a wine-oholic and he had found them a proper Mum now who would look after them the way a proper mum should. Yeah, the sooner she knew about the change of plan, the better, and so he got up, winked at his two little girls who had their mouths filled with toast, the cause of earlier tensions placed between them both with a missing arm, and then followed her in. 

"Make this snappy then Mrs yappy" Freddie started, taking off his suit jacket and then his shirt, leaving himself in the white tank top he always wore underneath. It showed his tanned skin tone from his dads side and the deep ink across his biceps. Jackie always thought he looked dead manly wearing one of those, but right now she needed to tell him the news and brace herself for whatever type of reaction she faced. what she didn't need was to get distracted by the way she could see his nipples through the fabric and how pliable he would be if she had her lips on them beneath the duvet, he was always easier to deal with then. Maybe she should tempt him into bed first or maybe she should stop being pathetic and tell her husband they were expecting another addition to the family, what was the worst that could happen? This is what happened when you had unprotected sex all the time and he hadn't been complaining all of those times if she remembered correctly. 

"Fred's, what you want more than anything in this world babe? What have you always wanted that you ain't got?" She said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed in her red nightie.

"Earplugs?" Came his reply, as he took his shoes off in preparation for his shower. He wasn't even looking at her when she told him she was carrying his third child, but he stopped what he was doing as soon as the unwelcome words fell out of her mouth. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He said snarling, his eyes looked black instead of their usual grey and she faltered for a minute unsure of his intentions, despite him never hurting her before. He looked a little bit more menacing than he usually did. And not at all pleased. 

"Pregnant" she replied bluntly. "Did I speak fucking French" she added next, raising her voice at him. It was how she always spoke to him, but since Freddie had come out of prison he seemed more intolerant of her ways than he had ever been and instead of telling her to shut up, he shut her up himself with his heavy palm over her mouth as he picked her up by her hair and hurtled her across the room.   
"What the fuck 'ave you gone and done that for?!!" He screamed at the top of his voice. The sound of the girls chattering had suddenly stopped and Jackie was well aware they would be able to hear everything as the door was still ajar.   
She was no shrinking wall flower though, and as soon as she found her feet again she slapped him hard across his cheek, because if he thought he could suddenly push her around he had another think coming. 

"You gonna fucking slap me around are ya? Carrying your son and you're gonna throw me across the room Freddie, have you gone fucking mad or what?!" She screamed. 

Freddie stood stock still, apart from his heaving chest. See, he could hear what she was saying, loud and clear but the fog that was taking over his senses lately, like when he beat that bloke into a permanent coma just a day ago, blanketed his vision one again, and all he really heard is "say goodbye to Gina mate, she won't want you now." 

The thought made him lash out violently, swinging for her and pinning her against the dresser by her neck, knocking over the empty bottles of wine and cheap perfume that lined it. She whimpered when he did it, but then stood her ground despite his hand pressing against her throat. It was starting to restrict her breathing but he pressed harder still despite her struggle.   
Freddie's eyes were wide and wild, his chest heaving even more so and his heart thumping out of it. His face was red and his adrenaline was spiking and his mind felt like a washing machine on a spin cycle. He hated this woman, She fucking ruined everything, he wanted to hurt her and he couldn't stop himself. He hated her. He hated every fucking thing about her, even the baby now growing inside her. The one that was probably a girl.

"Go on then Freddie ..fuckin hit me. Do ya dad proud eh?" She screamed.   
She knew as soon as it escaped her lips that she shouldn't have said it. She shouldn't have goaded him, She shouldn't have mentioned him being just like his own dad, because it made him see red and prove that he was. He was on the edge and then she pushed him off of it head first.

The first blow startled her more than anything, and when she stumbled backwards his voice that was getting louder and louder just rang in her ears and sounded so far away. It wasn't anything she could piece together, her mind foggy and his shouting unlike anything she could recognise apart from him calling her a cunt over and over again.   
Freddie wasn't a weak man by any means, he was stockily built with brute force behind him and a good punch like the one he subjected Jackie to, would've set a grown man off his feet never mind her.  
She fell onto the bedroom floor in a heap and then instinctively covered her head with her arms and waited for the next blow to come.   
She could feel the blood pouring from her nose but she kept her head down, her body curled up into a ball and whimpered like a puppy waiting for it. It never came.

Freddie stared down at her in disbelief for more than a few seconds when he had stopped shouting. His vision was clearing and his girls voices had dragged him back to reality. They stood behind him in the doorway telling him to stop with tears down their angelic faces and the look was one he probably wasn't likely to forget in a hurry because he recognised it. It was the same look he must've once had, when he watched his own dad pagger his mother into a heap on the kitchen Lino. It was the same look that stayed on his face the first time he helped her clean her own blood up afterwards and the same look he had when she told him it was all her fault even though he knew she ain't stepped a toe out of line to deserve what his dad done.

"Mummy?" Said Roxanna quietly, breaking the silence in the bedroom that was dancing with Freddie's bad memories.  
Jackie pushed herself up slowly and revealed her face. The force of the smack had bust her upper lip, and she had blood trickling from her nose. He must've connected with a cheek too because one was swollen and angry looking with a purple tinge. Freddie felt sick. 

"It's ok baby" Jackie said, coming back to her senses. She scrambled up off the floor and ran over to her daughter's and wiped the blood from her nose with the bottom of  the red nightshirt she wore.

"What's mummy like eh? I'm a dozy mare int I? Did you hear me fall into the dresser? I nearly knocked myself clean out" she said, letting out a forced laugh as she took the girls by the shoulder and started leading them from the room. "Let mummy get cleaned up, and then we can do colouring eh?" She nodded, bravely.

Kimmie looked back at her dad who hadn't said a word and was staring straight ahead. She was terrified he was going to go after them next and flinched when he cleared his throat but he didn't turn to look at her.  
She wondered why he was so calm now when a few minutes ago he was like a caged animal screaming at her mother like he was about to kill her right where she stood. He finally turned to look at his eldest and met her sad eyes with his own before snapping them shut to block it out. 

They had seen it all, and that look told him so. 

"Jacks... " he started, edging forward and finally finding his voice. He sounded high-pitched, nervous, and full of guilty regret. He was as bad as his father, it was a hard pill to swallow and it threatened to choke him. What the fuck had he just done? The answer was something he swore he never would. 

"S'alright Freddie" she replied, putting her hand up to stop the move he tried to make towards her and not looking back at him as she continued to walk the girls away from the sorry scene before them. 

"My own fault." She muttered, guiding her girls out of the room and leaving him stood with just his demons.   
Freddie sat down on the bed and chewed his nails on his right hand before lowering his head into both his hands.  
There was no way he could leave her now. She'd have him banged up before he could say Bobs your fucking uncle. He'd have to stay with her a bit longer, and hope Gina didn't find out about the new baby in the meantime. Or the fact that he just smacked his own wife in front of the kids he already had. Why the fuck had he lost his rag so bad? He never meant to and reality was fast sinking in.   
He pinched the bridge of his nose between a finger and thumb because he had just given himself a mighty fucking Jackie-shaped headache. 

He sighed loudly, and then took the plastic bag of cocaine out of his pocket.Tapping out the entire contents onto the dresser and lining up three thick lines, he pressed one nostril closed and sniffed the lot. Then he knelt down and put his hand under his side of the bed and pulled out the neat whiskey he was saving for a rainy day. Well it was fucking pouring it down now. 

He put a new t-shirt on and Pulling it over his head he saw Kimberly standing against the door frame looking in at him again. 

"Fuck off Kimmie. Go make sure your mam is ok. She's had a bad fall yeah? She needs looking after" He muttered and watched her leave. He could barely stand to look at her because he felt like the biggest cunt in the world right now.  
Swigging half the contents of the large bottle as he went, he left the room with it still in his grip and a sway from the coke affecting his walk.   
Jackie and the kids were nowhere to be seen as he left, but he could hear the faint sound of them crying in his daughter's bedroom and he felt the guilt rising like bile up his windpipe. He swallowed it down though and had a quick piss before he left on his way back to Gina.   
As he walked down the stone steps of the council flat building he thought about the woman of his dreams with the pale blue eyes and smiled despite all that had just transpired because it was nothing a bite to eat on a date with his ballerina wouldn't sort out.   
As he unlocked his motor and climbed in, he wondered if she liked Italian food and wether she would wear a short skirt for him tonight to show off those supermodel legs.


	21. CocaineAndChampagne

When Freddie got to Ginas block he had to have a serious word with himself as he parked up the motor on the street behind the concrete flats.  
He was a bit out of it on cocaine and whiskey, and coupled with his conflicting emotions he was an absolute mess. His eyes had a wide red rim and his nose had bled on the way over meaning he nearly hit a lamppost as he swerved to catch the drops.  
At this rate she was bound to know something was up, he had to get it together and keep himself in check because there was no way he was losing her due to Tacky Jackie Summers and her fertile fucking womb causing him aggravation yet again. He'd never been one to wear a rubber, and the rate he used to shag at meant in theory he probably had kids allover East London by now. 

He wiped his nose on a spare t-shirt from his glove box and reflected on the days events. When he left Gina's first thing, he was high as a kite and not because of any narcotics for once. Then later that morning, he pulled a mighty deal off with Jerry Lee on the weed, earned himself a decent pay packet from it and checked in with Siddy about the disposal of that dead camera wanker. Everything was ace, everything was looking up and he was genuinely feeling like the better half of his life was just about to begin. He was gonna be somebody, make something of himself, and he was gonna have the most beautiful woman he ever saw, on his arm the entire time. Just being around her made him feel so good and care-free and he wanted to be around her every day from now on for that very reason, he just wasn't sure how he could keep something this big from her when they lived in the same place and she worked in the cafe, because nobody around this shit hole could keep their noses out of everyone else's business. Someone was bound to run their mouth once Jackie's belly got bigger and her gob even more so. It was going to come out and then she would probably bin him right off and he just couldn't handle that or allow it to even happen.  
He took a second to digest what Jackie had told him again,and his subsequent reaction to the news of it, whilst tapping his fingers in irritation on the steering wheel. Kim's scared little face swam into his mind and he slammed his fist down hard, making his horn blare.  
If he hadn't met Gina then the thought of new offspring wouldn't have been so bad. He had always wanted a son, a strapping little lad that he could call Freddie Junior to keep the Jackson family tradition going, but now all he wanted was to leave that drunken wreck of a woman behind him and make a new life for himself with a better one.  
Prison does that to a man, it gives him time to think about what he wants out of life, a long-stretch was bound to change him irrevocably and so was meeting the love of his life when he got out. Love was a strong word, but right now he wanted her more than drugs, money or strange, all three of which he loved beyond measure. And so maybe it was.

"Carpe Diem - seize the day"

Ozzy was always saying that and Freddie had always nodded in bewildered agreement to humour him but now he understood the exact sentiment of the saying. He was gonna seize the day alright, starting with making her all his for the long run.  
She was never getting away from him now, not a chance in hell. It was HER he wanted full to the brim with Freddie junior and wearing his diamond on her finger. Gina Jackson had a fucking nice ring to it, and so he decided to push the Jackie shite to the back of his mind and deal with it later. The dozy mare would be ok by tomorrow, the girls would get over it and it wouldn't happen again anyway because he was taking control back. And as soon as that mad bitch's bruises were healed, he was as good as gone. 

*

He rung the doorbell and straightened his grey suit jacket when he arrived outside her flat. He had a pink shirt on underneath and he looked flash enough to take her out where he had planned to on the posh side of town.  
She answered almost straight away and innocently knocked the wind from his gut like she always had a habit of. She looked fucking smashing, like Cindy Crawford but even better, about ten wanks worth better. 

"Babe. You're gonna do me in." He said, taking in her figure in the dress she was wearing and frowning at her. It was pretty modest, little capped sleeves with a slit at the cleavage. The length was below the knee but it hugged her small hips tightly and fit like a second skin. He was gonna enjoy peeling that off later for sure. She looked classy and elegant, something he wasn't used to, and he wanted to corrupt the fuck out of her all night.  
He clicked his tongue and gave her a whistle, handing over the white carnations he had picked up from the corner shop on the way over. She did a little dip into a curtesy and accepted the flowers with a shy smile and a thank you, moving aside to let him into her flat. 

"Ladies first" he said, gesturing down the hall and she chuckled back at him, seeing his grey eyes twinkle with mischief. 

"You just wanna ogle my arse Freddie. I know your game" she said, walking in front of him anyway with an exaggerated wiggle of her hips for his perverted benefit. 

"I don't ogle babe, I appreciate is what I do. Peaches are my favourite, especially with a nice bit of cream, and I've plenty of that to go around." 

She tipped her head back in front of him and laughed loudly again. He just cheered her up with minimum effort and she was so excited for their first date she could hardly contain the giddiness in her tummy. She felt like five year old on Christmas eve.  
She had to admit she had already grown to appreciate his cheeky banter even if it was a bit naughty sometimes. As long as he didn't talk to her like that in public then the best part was left to the bedroom, where she knew she would listen to his voice say anything at all and she'd still be enraptured with it, and with him. 

"So where are we going Freddie?" She asked as he sat down at her table and pulled out his fags.  
She stood and sprayed some perfume down her bra and then up her skirt and he actually laughed out loud as he watched her do it. She was like a jackpot down BetFred this one, a hundred percent real, completely cheeky and effortlessly sexy, to him a winning combination. Far too good an offering for the likes of him but one he was going to take anyway. He just grinned at her in reply before his usual line escaped his mouth. 

"Never you mind" he said, with an added wink.

"Where's your stuff anyway?" She asked next, putting her own fags in her little handbag along with a lipstick, a lighter and her purse. She had made space for him in her bedroom and was hoping he didn't have too many clothes because she had never seen him in the same suit twice, and she had minimal storage space already. She could probably use another wardrobe.

"What stuff?" He asked, frowning up at her. He didn't remember her being into coke but he could be wrong. 

"Your clothes, I thought you said you were gonna be staying here, you said you wanted to move in. It was literally this morning that you said you were leaving her and was gonna live here until we get our own place. Don't tell me you've changed your mind already Freddie because it was your idea in the first place and I don't stand for bullshit" she finished, folding her arms sternly.

Freddie sniffed and avoided her gaze. 

"Yeah babe, well I... errrr." He looked around her kitchen and settled his glassy eyes on the clock mounted against the pale yellow wall. Focusing on the time he needed to buy. 

"I went home to tell her and one of my girls isn't that well. Chicken pox, got a big fever and loads of spots and her mam had to get the doctor out." He lied, the deceit rolling off his tongue fluently.  
Gina looked back at him with concern, so he knew instantly that she believed him and he relaxed a little in his seat.

"Shit, well do you need to go take care of her Freddie? We can do this another night, I don't mind, I swear." She said, feeling sorry she had asked and accused him of bullshitting her. She had noticed he looked worn out when he arrived, his face had seemed paler, and she thought it looked like he'd been crying or got stoned but all along he was just worried about his daughter. If he needed to be with his kids then she couldn't grumble since he was about to leave their mother and turn both their lives upside down to be with her. She ignored a pang of guilt at the thought of being a home-wrecker, the only consolation was how he kept repeating that it wasn't a happy home to wreck in the first place and the girls needed rescuing from it. 

"Nah, babe. Jacks has it covered. She gave Rox Medicine on doctors orders and then she took her to bed. They'll all be out for the count by now and there's nothing I can do for her while she sleeps.  
I'll be stopping here soon though princess, as soon as the time is right, yeah? A Couple of days, maybe a week at the most." He nodded, buying himself more time. He'd draw pink felt tip dots on both of his kids to make it believable if he fucking had to.

"C'mon then Doris, you ready or what? Got reservations and I'm bastard starving I don't know about you." He declared, rubbing his belly.

"Well I'm starving yeah, not quite at the level of bastard starving cos I had a sandwich earlier." She replied and they both cracked out laughing. Freddie's stomach flipped over as their eyes met again and he was half disgusted with himself.  
He had to admit he'd caught more sexual diseases than feelings in his lifetime, but he was definitely feeling something right now. This weren't like him at all and it disgusted him but he just couldn't stop. The only time women made him laugh before her was when they asked him if he loved them. 

Gina put her denim jacket on that was on the back of one of the chairs, and slipped on a pair of high heels from under the table. Freddie watched her bending down and pulling the straps on the back of her heels and his cock grew hard as stone in his boxers when he saw the tall thin stilettos. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She was taller than normal now, but still quite a bit beneath him.

"Do I get a kiss yeah? I've missed you like a soft fucker today, ya know. I don't know what you're doing to me but I can't get you off my mind babe." He said softly.

She leant in close to his full mouth, stroking the short hair behind his ears with her fingertips. Freddie felt like a puppy being stroked and the feeling he got from being so close to her almost cancelled out the horrible one he had earlier when he had bounced his fist off his wife's face.  
He scrunched his eyes to block it out again and leant into her further, aiming for her lips and getting stopped abruptly by a push of her finger on his own.

"I don't kiss on the first date Freddie Jackson, you've a lot to learn about me" she declared with a wink of a pale blue iris, and rather than pissing him off it made his balls quiver and he felt the tip of his cock moisten beneath the barrier of their clothing. She needed putting in her place.

"Oh yeah? Is that right? Well... same fucking thing applies darling, because you've a lot to learn about me too, I take what I want. Always have." He nodded in a gesture of confirmation. He looked stern yet he had that twinkle in his eyes again as he grabbed her tightly by the back of her head and smashed his lips onto hers. Taking what he wanted, he forced his tongue inside her mouth insistently. Her pathetic resistance was futile and very short-lived because he had her up on the kitchen table with her legs wrapped around his hips before he'd even come up for air.  
He hoisted her dress up her thighs blindly, his tongue shamelessly tangling with hers, his gum falling into her mouth and then back into his as they twisted the wet muscles together in passion. 

"I can't keep my hands off you" he said breathlessly, attempting to gather the waistband of her black thong and drag it down her legs. She quickly placed her hands on top of his warm and strong needy ones, trying to stop his onslaught before it went too far.

"If we end up fucking now Freddie we aren't making those reservations. Is this how you treat a princess? Cos I had higher hopes" she smiled as her hand cupped the front of his trousers and she squeezed the tented expanse of caged, masculine muscle it contained. 

"And now I really am bastard starving." She smirked as he groaned and then high-pitched laughed like a school girl into her neck. 

"Ok Let's go eat." he said, pulling down her dress and helping her off the table he had pushed her down onto.  
"But I'm having you for dessert later wether you like it or not." he declared. 

Adjusting his erection in his trousers, he smacked her arse as she led the way out of the door.

"Oh I'll like it Freddie." She laughed. "Don't go doubting that."

*

The journey over was heated, they spent most of it in silence, stealing glances at each other and gina cursed herself for the butterflies that wouldn't seem to go away. Freddies eyes kept darting to the passenger footwell and the black pointy heels she was wearing and thinking about how much he'd like her to leave them on when her legs were over his shoulders in bed later. He stole a wide grin out of his side window at the thought of that and then flicked on his radio enabling pink floyd to flood the car speakers. It was dark outside now, the rain pouring down and as Gina rollled her eyes at his choice of music she asked him if he had any blondie tapes because that was her favourite. Freddie laughed over the music and replied "Yeah but they're at home in the VCR and I mainly favour brunettes."  
It earnt him a slap on his thigh for the obvious porn suggestion, only making him laugh more. So did the fact that he didn't have a VCR anymore because Jackie sold it when he went to prison, the cheeky cunt. 

A few moments later, Freddie started singing along to the track loudly and she giggled at him because he was so fucking funny. He made her laugh so much and she had been miserable for so long that he felt like such a breath of fresh air when she had forgotten how to have fun. She could get used to this feeling. 

"There is no pain...you are recedinggg,  
A distant ship, smoooooke on the horizonnnn" he wailed and he was so bad at singing he even started laughing himself. 

"What's this one called then Freddie?" She asked him, she found his taste in music depressing but a person liked what they liked. 

"Comfortably numb babe, like me yeah?" he said with a sad little smile. Gina thought that was an odd description because how could someone be comfortable being emotionally numb, it was so uncomfortable for her that it was stifling most days. She wondered what he had been through to feel that way and realised she had only scratched the surface of the man beside her, and the same applied to her and what he knew. Once he discovered the extent of the things Garry had done it might taint what they had right now. He might look at her in a different way and she wasn't about to risk that. If they lasted the distance then it would all unravel, she would listen to what Freddie had been through and he could listen to what she had. Then slowly but surely they could heal each other.  
She watched the rain on the windows and his window wipers removing it over and over again. She likened them to Freddie and what he was doing for her, but instead of taking away the rain, he seemed to be taking away her pain and she loved him for it.  
When he pulled up the motor outside a restaurant he checked around for parking meters and didn't see any. It was pouring it down but the restaurant was only twenty feet away at the most and so they would have to run for it. 

"Freddie I've got heels on, I can't run" she said scrunching her nose up when he suggested it. 

"Riggggghhhht" he said nodding. He looked at the restaurant and the concrete path outside it and had a blinding idea. Turning the engine back on he put the ford escort in gear and then mounting the curb, he manoeuvred the car as close to the door of the Italian as he could manage. The front left wheel was almost in the fancy glass window, and the diners inside all turned to look at the vehicle that was almost coming through the glass and joining them for dinner. 

"What the fuck are you doing Freddie?!" She half laughed, half panicked. He was mental, but she couldn't deny that it was thrilling. 

"Grab ya purse then babe, hurry up, we've got reservations." He said unaffected.  
She laughed at his incredulity, her mouth wide open, before grabbing her purse, leaving the car and walking the two steps to the entrance. She watched him along with more than a few disapproving diners as he reversed the blue car off of the curb and into the parking space he was previously in, twenty feet away. Then he got out, his jacket over his head and sauntered over with the cocky swagger she couldn't seem to get enough of.  
When he got inside the door he kissed her on the lips quickly, his face damp with the rain and took hold of her hand. 

"No bird of mine is getting wet unless it's me doing the wetting" he whispered into her ear as they entered the room. "Cmon babe, I'm bastard starving." He winked.  
Gina followed him in, realising very quickly that there was never going to be a dull moment when she was on the arm of this man.

"Reservation for Jackson mate" he shouted at the first waiter he saw, beckoning him over and ignoring the filthy looks he was getting from everyone in there. You could take the man out of the council estate but you couldn't take the council estate out of the man. 

*  
They had both ordered the pasta, because Freddie said spaghetti was too messy when he had a suit on and the pasta was cheaper. Gina suggested they could've been like lady and the tramp, and Freddie asked her if she'd go find him a lady if she planned on letting him act like a tramp. 

"I'm treating you proper, remember. Best behaviour" he winked at her over the table.  
As he ate his food he marvelled over the ease of their compatibility. He had never even allowed a man to tease him let alone a woman but it was just the way they were together and it was making him euphoric. If Jimmy had called him a tramp, he'd have stuck a fork right in his eyeball but Gina could do no wrong, and it was already more than how she looked that had him sat here right now. He didn't do this kind of thing, not for anyone. Dating was for puffs. And yet here he was, and as she tangled her feet with his under the little table, he realised he was actually enjoying himself. 

"Oi, Lorenzo!" He shouted at the passing waiter, ignoring the look of distaste on the man's features as he walked over to assist them at table number fifteen. 

"That your name mate? Or are you Nico?" Freddie laughed, and Gina blushed at his patronising racism. He was being a bit rude and that wasn't very attractive but she knew he thought he was being funny and it was harmless really, just his way. 

"What can I get you sir?" The man answered through gritted teeth, bypassing Freddie's jibes about his culture, which was wise. 

"Bottle of your most expensive champagne yeah? .. biggest bottle you got. We're celebrating." He nodded, with a flick of his hand in dismissal.  
The waiter eyed him suspiciously and went off to fetch it. This restaurant was high end and not cheap like the man he was serving, so he reckoned he was definitely a drug dealer and he couldn't be more right if he tried, because Freddie was all that and much, much worse. 

Half an hour later, Gina's face was flushed pink from the expensive champagne and her stomach bloated from the Manicotti. She had laughed the entire evening and her cheeks hurt from the strain of it.  
Freddie was a bit drunk, slurring his words a little and after the dessert, had moved his chair to sit next to her rather than opposite. His hand had edged closer and closer up her thigh to her lap and now he had his hand that displayed his gold rings slowly resting on it. He was dying to grab her pussy and play with it right here at the table, but he reckoned Italian Francesco or whatever his name was would probably have a heart attack and turf them out. Either him or the stuck up old bitch at the next table in her cashmere jumper. 

"Let's get out of here babe, yeah?" He said seductively into her ear, and Gina's heart jumped at the thought of taking him home to bed.  
He took his wad of notes out of his inside pocket and put more than enough on top of the bill they had been brought when he started kissing her neck in the middle of the crowded place. That was their cue to leave he guessed and he wasn't complaining.  
Freddie waggled his tongue at the woman in the jumper as he left, and chuckled at her returning look of disgust. He had to stop himself flipping her the bird because he was meant to be on his best behaviour tonight but he was drunk and feeling playful so when he got outside he led Gina in front of him and discreetly did it through the glass window behind her back. 

He opened the car door for her when they reached it and then they drove back in the direction of the east end towards where she lived. Freddie was far too drunk to drive but nothing was said about that and he took an unannounced detour when he got back to Hackney because he had an errand to run. Ozzy would be calling him soon, as he did every few days at the pub and if he missed that call he would be strung up by his balls within the hour by one of his minions.

"Just have to call into my local babe, don't mind do ya? They do a nice wine and always have a jar of peanuts on the bar if nuts are your thing." He winked at her, reaching across and squeezing her thigh gently. "We won't be staying long." He reassured her.  
"Course I don't mind Freddie." She said. It was the least she could do when he had given her such an enjoyable evening and fantastic food with champagne. 

Entering the Dog and Gun public house, Freddie pulled his date behind him by the hand and strolled straight up to the bar. Joe was behind it as usual, his wife helping him serve and the place was pretty busy as it usually was on a weekend. It was a more popular pub than most because Joe turned a blind eye to drugs and did lock-ins that allowed people to stay in the pub until the early hours despite the law saying no serving of alcohol after half past eleven. 

"Freddie" he nodded at him, glancing behind him at Gina and gawping a little when he seen the beauty he had with him. She wasn't Freddie's usual type of strange, which was anything from sixteen year old school girls to apparently even Ozzy's sister Patricia who was in her early fifties.  
They were usually plastered in make-up, stinking of fag smoke and wrapped sluttily around his neck. This one though, she was as pretty as a picture, stunning in fact, and way too good for the likes of Jackson and his gangrene cock.

"What'll it be Freddie, Pint of bitter, house vodka or the neat stuff?" He asked him, his eyes settling on Gina's tiny glimpse of exposed cleavage in her modest dress.  
Freddie saw where his perverted gaze was concentrated and his nostrils flared with a hint of possession. 

"Yeah strong stuff mate. Why not?! And my girlfriend's gonna have a white wine, yeah? Make it a large one." He declared, staking his claim by calling her that. It made Gina smile. 

"Ozzy rung yet?" He asked him, his eyes turning dark and serious at the mention of his boss.

"Nah not yet Freddie, but it's quite late for him, can't see him taking that long now, be lock up soon." He replied.  
Ozzy had enough power to enable phone calls to the outside regularly by paying off and threatening the prison priest, but once it was lock down he was in his cell like the rest of the convicts and that was it until the morning.  
Freddie nodded and turned his attentions back to Gina as Joe poured their drinks, gesturing her to sit on the bar stool and steadying her with his hand as she climbed onto it.  
When she was comfortable he allowed himself to scan the room and saw with a lip curl of distaste that the usual suspects were in attendance. Siddy and Micky Daltry were at a table across the way with a few more of the older crew, but he wanted to keep a wide berth from them tonight. He had pulled a deal off with Jerry and Des that morning, which saw them undercut Siddys supply of marijuana and they were meant to start distributing it soon for cheaper prices. When he found out Freddie was involved in a rival supply, shit would hit the fan and so it was just another secret he had to keep for as long as he could. 

While he waited for the phone call, he chatted with Gina about taking her shopping soon and treating her. She needed more clothes since she had admitted to fleeing Manchester with only the ones on her back and borrowing Nikki's most of the time. He wasn't having that, she was his now and he reminded her that it made her a queen and she should dress like one.  
He listened to her talk a bit about her old man and his crime network up north, about inheritance she never got from him when he died and a little about the ex boyfriend cunt that had taken it. He listened for a short while and tried to stay focused but then he slowly zoned out because he was itching for some blow and knew he had a couple grams in plastic baggies in his pocket.

"I need the pisser babe, won't be a minute yeah? Order us another round." he said, placing a twenty on the mahogany bar and kissing her cheek as he left her to get them.  
Once he was in the stall he tapped out a couple of thick lines on the back of the toilet, rolled up a fiver and snorted them simultaneously through it to the back of his nose. He felt lighter headed instantly and tucked the bag back inside his pocket before taking a slash and getting back to his date. 

Within half an hour more he was fucked completely and still waiting on Ozzy's call. He took another two trips to the toilet in the meantime and when he came back from one visit, sitting in the booth with Gina, she noticed the white powder residue around the base of his nose and the tell tale rabbit-in-headlights eyes and she quizzed him on his habit. 

"How much coke do you do Freddie?" She asked him. He chewed his gum and she watched him stare back at her, contemplating an answer. She wondered if she needed to know about it in case it was a nasty habit that was going to cause problems between them at some point.  
He thought about lying to her, but if he was going to live with her and be with her full time soon then she might as well know that he sniffed up more dust than a hoover on a good day. 

"Enough." He said, sighing deep. "You ever dabble babe?" He asked her, knowing that she must have some experience of it to know he was on it because he'd been with girls who were so naive they believed him when he said it was crushed up paracetamol and an easy way for painkillers to get into the system. He had been discreet with it only because he wasn't sure if she was into it or not. 

"Used to" she nodded, which was a revelation. "Haven't touched it in years though" she said quietly, circling the rim of her wine glass with her fingertip.

"You want some?" He asked her. "We can get high as a kite and fuck for hours on it" he whispered, sniffing at her coconut scented hair and letting his hand roam to cup at her small breasts, before giving them a gentle squeeze. Gina was more than tempted, but knew that class A's were a slippery slope and her old habit and addictive tendencies could easily allow her to slip back into that life, which wasn't a good idea. She wanted to move forwards in life, and she knew she should've said no, but as he pulled out a bag and placed it on the table she found herself taking the rolled up fiver he passed her, looking about to see who was watching and then sniffing the line he cut. The buzz was instant and like an old friend. Her nose tingled and when Freddie licked his finger, dabbed up the remnants on the table and rubbed it onto her gums, she already wanted another one.  
By the time Freddie had taken his phone call with Ozzy and fed her countless strong wines and thick lines, she was completely out of it. 

He came back to the booth when he had finished with a spring in his step because Ozzy told him the photographer he killed was part of a rape and peadophile network wanted by the met and he had smoothed it all over with the police on his payroll when they admitted whoever dunnit had saved them a job. He was all in the clear and had new instructions from Ozzy to deal with the supply of cocaine coming in from the Turks, and he was asking him to handle it with Jimmy. It was the first delegation he had been given directly from the top and not third party through Siddy and so he was happy with how his position was shifting for the better.  
When he saw Gina and her glassy blue eyes in the booth, her face and chest flushed and slim legs crossed tightly under the table, he got the hardest erection he'd ever had in his life and he needed to shag the very arse off her and quickly too. Apart from the blot of ink on his paper that was Jackie and his seed currently inside her, everything was as perfect as the woman who sat before him and he wanted to celebrate by banging her into next week. 

"Let's get out of here baby. If we do anymore charlie, I'm gonna do you a mischief tonight " He said, with a lick of his lips when he reached the table, and pulled her up from it.  
As they turned to leave, Siddy appeared with his cunt-shaped shadow Daltry behind him. 

"You getting off Freddie, s'abit early for you ain't it? Normally out all hours with ten slags on your arm, ain't that right Micky?" He laughed, elbowing his man in the ribs and laughing at his snide remark. He had watched Freddie come in with the prettiest piece of fucking skirt he'd ever seen and he wondered what the attraction was for her because Freddie was poor as fuck, mental as fuck and married to a fuck too.  
She had to be a prostitute, a high end escort of some kind he'd take a guess at, payed for on Ozzy's payroll, which meant he could have her too if he wanted.

"Yeah calling it a night actually mate. My Gina here wants to go home and who am I to refuse a pretty little thing like her eh?!" He replied with a fake smile that never reached his eyes. He could see the obvious leering that Siddy and Micky were doing over her and felt like doing the Met another favour and stabbing this cunt in the neck with a broken beer bottle. He reckoned he was gonna have to dish out quite a bit of violence if he was going to have someone like Gina on his arm because men around here were like fucking vultures for decent pussy because it was hard to get a hold of. 

"Well when your finished with this pansy, my name is Clancy love, and I'll take great pleasure in introducing you to what a real man can do for you." He winked, then turned to Freddie with a look of thunder to see if he would test him. He stepped a toe out of line this early on and his place in the crew was done for and they all knew it. 

"Come on Freddie." Gina said, pulling him by his suit jacket out of the door of the pub. She could see that look passing over his face again and if she remembered correctly it didn't end well for the person involved last time. Her vision was swimming in and out of focus from the cocaine and her heart was beating extra fast and she just wanted to leave without any added dramas. Freddie stared after Siddys smug face as he left the pub, the only thing appeasing him was the fact that Gina hadn't so much as acknowledged him with a reply and Clancy the fucking Nancy knew that Freddie was taking her home and would be balls deep in her within the hour. It appeased him for short term anyway, but long term that cunt would eat his words like he was bastard starving. 

*

He just about managed to drive them back to her place in one piece and without getting arrested. She had calmed him down by kissing his face off in the car and it had taken all his resolve not to get her spread wide open on the back seat down a side alley, but he wanted to lay her out and go for hours with the blow in his system still making him wired. He hoped he could get a stiffy ok, because sometimes his little Freddie thought he had snorted too much of the stuff and took a nap at inappropriate times, and he wanted to make her see stars tonight. 

Gina took her shoes off at the bottom of the concrete steps so that she didn't fall on her way up them and Freddie ended up hoisting her up into a firemans lift, over his shoulder with her arse in the air. It was late anyway, and so there was no one about but she was glad she had worn the only demure dress in Nikki's wardrobe tonight regardless. Old Mr Emerson next door would've got a right eye full otherwise and she chuckled at the thought. Being upside down was doing her no favours though and if she wasn't careful she was gonna puke straight down the back of his pants as she was helplessly carried up the three flights of steps.  
Freddie was knackered once he reached the top and had to sit down on the first step. His heart was going like the clappers, coupled with the cocaine effects and his pathetic pursuit of manliness and Gina sat beside him, barefoot and fighting down the recurrent waves of nausea. He looked across at her and they both started to laugh at the state they had both gotten in. 

"Babe, all I do is laugh when I'm with you, you know that? That and walk around with a constant boner." He said, pointing to his crotch where little Freddie seemed to be very alert despite earlier worries. 

"Me too Fred's, summat I weren't doing a lot of before you." She said, becoming subdued. The cocaine use had brought back vile memories of abuse and an unexpected tear escaped down her face.  
Freddie was half olbliterated, but he still noticed it falling, and instead of rolling his eyes at the sob story he knew was coming, he wanted to know. 

"What did that worthless cunt do to you babe?" 

She shook her head. Not now. She wasn't ready to talk about it. If she talked about it she was a goner, he would have to pick her up off the floor. The very thought made her feel sick, and before she could stop it, the bile thundered up her windpipe leaving her just enough time to stick her head between her knees and vomit loudly onto the concrete steps below her. 

Freddie rushed to hold her long beautiful hair back in his fist, and then rubbed her back.  
"Get it out babe. That's it." He said, comforting her as she wretched until there was nothing left of the overpriced pasta he payed for earlier on. 

"Let's get you to bed." He said, picking her up off the floor and carrying her when she had stopped. He whispered into her ear as they got to the door, just so that she had no doubt that he was always going to protect her now that she was his. 

"One day I'm gonna kill him. You know that, yeah? He's a fucking dead man." He said with genuine venom.  
He got no reply from Gina though, who was already drifting off to sleep in the safety of his arms.


	22. Uncomfortably Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Domestic Violence Trigger* - Not a nice chapter to read in some places. But necessary for the story. Everyone's got reasons for being the way they are. And sometimes those reasons are anything but pretty. *

Freddie was snoring loudly, and Gina was ready to suffocate him for the very sin of it.  
Every now and again he would grunt so loud that he would jolt violently in a spasm of movement and she was awoken to listen to the onslaught of it once again.  
As she lay awake at the side of him for the second time, she contemplated the evening they had spent together and he slowly crept back into her favour. She had enjoyed herself thoroughly, because he was both terribly exciting but still gently calming. She had no idea how he could be both polite and gentlemanly but also a dangerous rogue. He was a contradiction of things all mixed up into a recipe of cheeky cockney flavour. She couldn't get her fill of him and already felt as though she was falling for the man, despite trying her hardest not to.  
She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him the truth about Garry if she wanted to be with him properly and give her all to him. She knew that she would have to tell him about the things he had done to her and that because of them she couldn't give him what Jackie already had. Children.  
Maybe she should have told him sooner, especially when he mentioned her having his little boy and being a proper family one day, but she couldn't face the pitied rejection that she knew would probably come along with the bad news, and she wanted to keep him for longer. 

Gina couldn't have kids anymore, not now and not ever, and nothing Freddie or anyone else could do would change that.  
It hadn't always been that way, because Garry had gotten her pregnant once, to try and give them a bond she could never break. She hadn't wanted to have his baby, she was young, and wanted more from life but he controlled her. She had been prescribed the contraceptive pill at her request for the first year of their relationship, but by the time he dictated her every move the year after, he had flushed them down the toilet and told her not to go getting anymore because they were going to be a family soon wether she liked it or not. She had no way to hide things from him soon after that because he never allowed her to go out to shop alone, never mind the GP, and so she was unprotected. 

During the months after he stopped her taking it, she was subjected to continuous chances of conception with or without, and mostly without, her will and so it happened, as he knew it would.  
When he found out about the baby, he had been ecstatic, and she had to admit she had been relieved too because it meant the visits from his friends to her bed temporarily stopped and he even refrained from the physical abuse for longer than she would ever have expected.  
The mental teasing upped in intensity though and she was subjected to cruelty so often she became numb to it all. 

He would torture her about how she shared a bond with him forever once the baby was born, and jibed at how she would never be able to escape him. He started to threaten that he would hurt the baby if she ever tried to leave him in years to come, and reminded her that she would be a useless mother because she was incapable of being good at anything. That she was a failure. 

Eventually, when she was a few months gone, Gina tried to take enough painkillers to make it all go away. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to save the baby from him and she wanted to save herself from living every day inside the clutches of monster that was disguised as a man.  
When he found her trying to take the meds though, he put his fingers down her throat making sure she threw them back up into the toilet before they got a chance to take any effect. She told him over and over that she had only taken two of them but he carried on regardless. In the weeks that followed he became convinced that she would try to do herself in, and so he  
locked away the tablets, knives, curtain ties and anything else he thought she might use so that she couldn't try anything like that ever again. He also watched her every move like a hawk watching its prey, and so she never got a chance to try and end her life the way she desperately wanted to. 

Here and now, Gina's tears fell onto the pillow as she allowed herself to think about a time she had battled to block out. She remembered how after the tablets she had been devastatingly desperate, her mental health spiralling, her emotions heightened due to the hormones and how one day she did the only thing she could think of to solve the problem, which was to let herself fall head first down the concrete stairs outside the flat they shared and hope for the worst.

It was extreme, but she wasn't well, and she knew she could never be well again if she was alive and living with Garry.  
The fall left her with a head injury, a broken arm, a shattered pelvis and more bruises than Garrys fists had often left- but for a while, everything went away.  
Waking up in the hospital after she did it was the beginning of the end of everything. She was able to spend time away from him, time that made her grow stronger, and slowly she allowed herself to build up the courage he had stolen from her, the courage that her dad had always instilled in her. Her body might have been weaker than ever but her mind rebuilt.  
She was quizzed by the police after she told a Nurse that it was Garry that had pushed her down the steps, and he was arrested the very same day. His previous records had listed domestic violence offences and his arrests over Gina in the past where she hadn't pressed charges made it a likely notion to the old bill and so he was finally reprimanded, allowing her to break free.

Gina lost the baby, of course she did, as well as losing the monster that had helped to create it, but they also told her that she had lost the ability to ever have any more children because of her ruptures, and that was her sacrifice. At the time, she felt like it was worth it because she was finally free of him.  
Garry was found guilty of years worth of abuse and she testified with her head held high. He was granted bail and she had to stay in protected housing but on a trip to the shop he was waiting for his chance and stupidly tried to kill her in the street. He must've lost his mind because It had been a Saturday, and the place was awash with witnesses who instantly called the police. The officers had to prise her neck from his killer grip and after that there was no turning back for him. He was sentenced to eight years for twice attempted murder and she had fled Manchester forever with a witness protection plan. 

Gina could cope with what Garry did to her. Every little thing. But she would never recover from what she had to do to herself to be free of him. And now it would tarnish her relationships forever because she was exactly what he always said she was, useless. She couldn't give anyone a baby, she couldn't give Freddie a baby, and once he found out he would probably leave her and never look back. The truth of the matter was, he could never fix her. She was broken and that was that. 

After crying silently until her eyes stung from emotion and fatigue, she eventually managed to drift back off, and the next time she felt herself stirring it was due to a strong forearm snaking around her body. Gina felt bruised, she felt raw and she was disappointed in herself for taking cocaine last night because she wanted to move forward and all it had brought back were dark memories of the things she had strived to forget.  
The arm pulled her tightly into the body that lay behind her and she heard the soft groans from Freddies throat as he woke up, stretched and then sniffed at her hair, and so she allowed the feel of him to drown out her memories for now.

"Morning angel." He muttered softly, moving her hair aside where he lay and kissing her neck gently. He peppered small pecks with his mouth down the pale column of it, moving onto her shoulder, and then across her naked back as she stirred in his arms. 

"Baby?" He spoke again when he didn't get a reply. 

"Morning Freddie" she whispered without turning around.  
In a less gentle manner, Freddie raised himself up onto an elbow, and manoeuvred her until she was facing him. She flinched as he pulled her around and then looked sadly at his face as he frowned back down at her. 

"Whats'amatter babe? You been crying?" He asked, noticing the redness of her eyes and how her playful temperament from the morning before was absent. He had noticed the flinch when he moved her too.

"I'm ok Freddie, just a rough night wasn't it? Got me thinking about things." She replied, as she took her finger and started to swirl the tip of it around the dusting of hair on his exposed nipple whilst avoiding his questioning eye. Her mind was swirling with bad memories that she knew she was gonna have to reveal. 

"What things?" He asked. He hoped encouraging her to snort blow and making her throw up at the end of the night hadn't ruined her opinion of him. He should've left it alone last night and brought her home for some sweet loving, instead she had been crying over some bastard ex boyfriend on a concrete step before passing out. He had undressed her and put her to bed, crawling in at the side of her and attempting to rouse her with a hand between her legs but she hadn't even stirred and so he had tugged himself off, come into his sock and passed out in a similar state of comatose bliss at the side of her. Now she was probably thinking he couldn't show her a good time. He hoped he hadn't reminded her of how her ex acted, because he didn't know enough at this point to avoid showcasing similar traits and sending her head west.

"You thinking about that dickhead what you used to be with Gina? Cos he's gone now hasn't he? and I told you I'll make him disappear for good too, so you don't have to worry about him no more. You just need to concentrate on me." He said defiantly, taking hold of her hand, lacing his fingers in her own and bringing them to his chest.

She sighed loudly and nodded.  
"I struggle with letting people in Freddie. Everyone hurts me." She declared. 

"Yeah? Well for the record I never will. But what do you mean? If you want me to fix you sweetie pie I need to know what caused these fucking cracks so I can fill them in, no pun intended" he said, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell me what he done?" He asked as he stroked the strands of hair that had covered her forehead and watched her eyes close over as she took a deep, steadying breath.

"Everything Freddie. He done Absolutely everything." She nodded and he waited for her to continue even though he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it.  
"He raped me. Then he beat me. Then he raped me some more. He broke bones, he made scars, and he kept me prisoner in my own flat.  
Some days I wasn't even allowed to speak, or fucking go to the toilet, or be allowed to go to sleep. Any way he could torture me he would do it. He tried to make every day worse than the last one until I felt stark fucking mad and totally empty.  
And He let his friends use me.... you know, for sex stuff ...." she trailed off. "Stuff they paid him for."

Freddie stayed silent. The only indication he heard her being the visible clench of a shut jaw containing his gritted teeth. His eyes just stared at the white wall beyond her television. So she carried on.

"And then he tried to kill me. In public because he lost his damn mind trying to make me lose mine. Put me in the hospital, attacked me in the street and now he's banged up. But one day he'll get out and he'll be back for me. That's why I can't stay in London forever. It's not far enough away. I need to get away." Her tears fell then, with relief more than anything but she didn't notice them. She was uncomfortably numb. But now he knew. Maybe he didn't know it all, but for now it was enough. She was ready for him to tell her how sorry he was for her, watch the pity cloud his eyes and then hear his excuses about how he had to get going and would see her later, along with the realisation that he had fled as soon as got wind of her damaged fucking head. 

But he didn't. He turned and laid flat on his back and he started talking. About himself. 

"My old man put me mams fingers into one of the hob rings on the cooker once." He said. 

"I was thirteen and I watched her finger tips burn and heard her screaming while he held them in there and I couldn't do anything about it or it would've been my head", he said.  
"I wanted to kill that bastard in his sleep and one night I even tried to and took a kitchen knife into his room to chop his fucking head off" Freddie sniffed.  
"Got beaten black and blue for that" he laughed, despite it being the least funny thing she had ever heard him say. 

"But you just have to put up with it don't you? I took me own beatings and I watched my mams happen and I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything except get off my face on drugs and whiskey and beat up my fucking mates cos I couldn't hurt my dad. Got sent to a young offenders unit and then she didn't even have me to try and save her. Fucking failure, couldn't protect her, had To watch it like it was a circus show and to this day I still see his head in my own and want to fucking maim anyone who lays a finger on a woman." He said.  
Jackie flittered into his mind and he felt sick again. The circle of life was complete since his own girls just watched him smash a fist into their mam's face. He was truly sorry for that now. He would right it all, for his mam and girls, for him and for Gina. 

"But now I can do summat cant I?" he said, getting up on his arm again.  
"My old mans in a wheelchair now, and I ain't fucking sorry. Tried to cut his eye out with a rusty garden spade the other year after he hurt my mam again" he explained. "She's too old to take that now, so I finally protected her and he can't do that again."

Freddie giggled evilly. 

"The mad bastard can't do anything again. He has to be fed like he's a baby now but me mam still loves me after what I done. She gets it." He sniffed again.  
"And that ain't a patch on what I'm gonna do to the man who's hurt you babe. What's his name? Where is he?" He asked.

Gina should probably feel worried, be put off by his violent streak maybe, but it just made her realise that he would never lay a finger on her because it went against everything he believed in and it stupidly made her need him even more. 

"Garry Anderson. Last I heard he got sent to Leicester or some place, cat (A) cos he was violent inside too. To be honest Freddie I didn't stick around to care enough about which cell they put him in. I needed to get out." 

Freddie nodded. He was stunned a bit, about what this girl had been through. It was worse than he ever thought possible when he first saw her scars. She held her head so high and he understood now why she was so hesitant to open up to him in the beginning, why she put up an ice queen front. He was surprised she wasn't in an institute to be fucking fair. Poor cow.  
He made a silent vow right then that he was gonna kill Garry Anderson before the year was out, and spend every day making sure the beauty at the side of him in bed was happy and felt cared for. She was gonna make him a better man, help him get to the top of his game, give him a family. A proper one, so the least he could do was make her feel safe again. 

"Yeah babe, well I'll be taking care of things from now on. Don't worry your pretty little head about none of that. It's done now, you've got me." He said, pulling her into him and holding her tight. He felt her release a breath and snuggle into the crease of his neck.  
He shut his eyes and started to drift slightly in the temporary bliss of their embrace but then he felt her hand skimming down his body, past the little bit of beer gut he'd recently developed and into the hair between his legs. She paused, and his eyes flicked open before she gripped him in a warm palm and gave him a soft tug making him jerk slightly.

"Fuck babe, do that again yeah?" He said, pulling back, and laying flat. He wanted her touching him everywhere. He wanted to forget what they'd just spoke about for now and get lost in her. Gina wanted to make sure he still wanted her, that pity hadn't driven him away. And she wanted to pay him back any way she could for making her feel taken care of, she could take care of him aswell in her own way, in this way. 

She looked down at her hand, the flaccid muscle in her grip becoming increasingly taut and pulled his foreskin back and forth over the length of him to quicken the process.  
He hardened further and groaned, cupping her hand as it worked him and guiding the speed to the level he liked it at. She was still learning what he liked whilst Freddie was a master at it.  
"Balls babe, get friendly with them eh?" He winked, and grinning she took her second hand to massage at the heavy sack that lay beneath their hands, and he grunted and gasped pathetically, whimpering like a puppy because it felt fucking insane.  
She smiled because she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel and so she got up, crawling down his body until her lips were level with the now fully erect and swollen end of his penis and slowly licked it. 

"You sure you wanna do that babe? You're gonna free a caged animal if you let me down your throat. I'm gonna burst soon, you're too fucking gorgeous for me to hold back."

"Yeah I'm sure Freddie. I'll be taking care of things from now on", She giggled repeating his own sentence, and loving the sound, he watched as she took him into her mouth. The feeling was tight and hot, and he held his head up and kept his gaze on her as she started to rub the seal of her lips down him, before pulling back up and releasing him with a sloppy pop. She hadn't done this to him yet, and he wondered wether she was gonna be any good because she had to have some kind of fault being a woman.  
She knocked the thoughts from his head though as she spit on him, wetting his flesh, and locked onto him again whilst raising her ice blue eyes to look straight into his own. Yeah she was good. No fucking faults in this department. 

"Fuck" he cursed at the sight of it all, his head tipping back into the pillow and his groin raising up involuntarily, pushing himself further down her throat. She gagged a bit, and then giggled again before working him faster. 

Freddie was in heaven, a place he thought he'd never be. He let her take him there even if it wasn't where they were going to end up. His balls were tingling, and tightening up, sending shocks of pleasure down his cock where her pretty little mouth was and then releasing again. He'd paid for blow jobs shitter than this one, and he let himself feel every little flick of her tongue knowing it was him in the fucking money now. Wife material, that thought was drifting all around his blissful mind, as he took hold of the back of her head and pushed against it gently. This was a decent fucking blow job alright. 

"Babe I'm gonna..." he groaned, feeling the bolt of lightening threatening to break forth from what she was doing to him. 

"Open your mouth" he said hurriedly, taking hold of himself at the base as she released him and opened her mouth wide like he told her to. He slapped the end of himself against her tongue, rubbing himself off until he ejaculated in a thick spurt into her mouth, watching it jet outwards onto her lip as well. She was covered in his spunk and she was smiling as she licked it off and swallowed it down and his heart was thumping from the high as his balls settled down back to normal again. 

After a few moments of letting himself recuperate, he spoke again, his voice hoarse.  
"Lay down." He said, his normally grey eyes now dark, which she had already learned did this when he was serious about something or when he was feeling violent.  
She did as he said and opened her legs up wide so that he could crawl between them. 

"I want you touching yourself babe, ok? I wanna know how you like it, so put your fingers in your pussy baby." He said, taking her hand and guiding it there.  
It was so erotic.  
She had laid herself bare to him with her memories and her past and now he wanted her to give him it all. Her body, her mind, god knows he already had her heart. She just hoped he was everything he said he was because one more heartbreak would shatter her to pieces and there'd be no Garry to stop her doing what she wanted to do the last time things got rough. She blocked the negative out, as he took her fingertips and placed them between her legs, licking his lips with desire as he watched the placement of them on her feminine pink skin. 

"C'mon then ballerina, make them pretty little fingers dance for me." He whispered, his eyes back to glinting with cheekiness and clouding with stormy grey.  
She did as he asked, or demanded, rubbing herself how she liked it, round in slow and firm circles as he watched her, her body temperature rising, her limbs writhing around on the sheets as he stared with a furrowed brow.  
He took in the sight of her and almost crumbled, his cock as hard as a steel pipe again, almost painful and his chest heaving as she slipped a finger inside herself and let out a guttural moan. 

"Ok fuck this." He said, getting up and then flopping down on the bed. 

"Get on me babe. Ride my face into the fucking mattress" He beckoned with his hands, and she found herself scrambling up the bed to get on top of him, mounting his face in a hurried frenzy and letting him pull her down to meet his mouth. He suckled his oversized lips into her mound, exploring the fleshy creases with his wet tongue and concentrating on the swollen and sweet-tasting little pearl beneath its hood, flicking, and sucking and lapping at it until she was in a maddening state of arousal above him. He was ravenous for her, tasting everything he could, his hands reaching to cup her buttocks and guide them into a fast ride against his face.

"Ride me like a bike Gina, C'mon, hold onto my ears like they're handles babe" he said seriously, making her laugh loudly and steady herself on the headboard as her sounds turned to moans again and she gyrated against his face like he wanted. 

"You taste fucking amazing" he said in a muffled voice, taking hold of her labia one my one and pulling them between his lips before releasing them again. By the time he went back to her clitoris she was done for. The feeling pulled, rising to its peak in seconds before she could warn him and he pushed his fingers into her as she got louder, stretching her wide as she contracted against them above him, her thighs shaking and damp as she finally came. 

"Freddie how do you do that??" She asked him in raspy wonderment. "I've never come like that." She said, her eyes wide, she was out of breath, disheveled and impressed at his masculine prowess and what it did to her body.  
"I'll have you squirting on me before the week is out" he nodded, earning himself a gentle slap against his chest as she giggled and lay back down exhausted at the side of him. What a way to wake up.  
"Charmer" she giggled.  
"You better believe it" he replied, but he wasn't finished yet, and he kneed open her legs, pushing his tip into her body that was still sensitive from her orgasm and began to buck fast because he needed to. Their groins slapped together noisily as he fucked her, every now and again stopping to grind hard all the way in, feeling her seeping with arousal against his balls, and then going back to shagging like a young buck.  
Coming inside her again he hoped she was as fertile as Jackie. Because he reckoned, two chances of having a boy were always better than one.


End file.
